Virgin Blood
by col.mustard
Summary: Bella is sent to a vampire's castle. She thinks she is going to die, but Edward has other ideas. This story involves Edward's sexual domination over Bella, but is ultimately a love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 1

.

The black carriage and horses matched the night so well that if there was anyone around to see the road, it would appear that two flickering lanterns were propelling themselves up the rocky slope in ghostly apparition. But there was no one around. No one was fool enough to venture onto Cullen land, especially at night.

The driver marched his horses carefully, for although there was a road, the terrain was rocky and dangerous. Normally, he would never have agreed to drive up here, especially at night, but the pay was too good to pass up. Now, in the blackness that surrounded him, he wasn't so sure it was worth it. And yet, he drove on, in a steady upward climb.

The inside of the carriage held two passengers. Bella, a young woman-eighteen. Her long brown hair was tied back in a fancier style than she had ever worn before. The dress she wore was new, another novelty for her. Her hands were covered in short, stylish leather gloves as she clasped them together on her lap. Her slight frame bounced along readily with bumping of the carriage.

Her companion was a man of about forty. He was ugly and fat, not a good person by any means, though not wholly evil either. Bella could no longer see her companion, ever since night had suddenly fallen upon them, but she was just as well for that.

They did not speak.

There are no words to describe the emotions Bella was feeling as the horses moved on in a steady pace like the unstoppable passage of time. But then, without warning, they stopped, for the little party had arrived at their destination.

The driver hopped down to open the door for them. The man stepped out first, then helped Bella down as though she were a lady. They stared at the front door, and as Bella turned to look at her escort, he refused to meet her eyes.

They were on on top of a large cliff. Though Bella couldn't see it now, she knew what it looked like, just as she knew the ocean's breakers were hundreds of feet below her, to her north, south, and east.. She couldn't see them, but she could hear them and smell them.

"Go on then," he waved his thick hand nervously toward the front door whilst simultaneously taking a step back in fear or revulsion or both.

Coward, Bella thought as she walked alone toward the mansion. Though she knew she wouldn't be going home ever again, she carried nothing with her. In a way, she felt free of Earthly restriction in that moment, the moment between knocking on the door and it being answered.

When it was opened, it was by a handsome, blonde man, probably in his mid twenties. He was holding a flickering candle.

"We've been expecting you," he said as she stepped back so Bella could enter. Bella studied his face. Was this him? Turning around, she saw that her escort had already reentered the carriage and the driver was turning his horses about to return the way they came. Without her. Bella was truly alone now.

The man that answered the door was very tall, and despite the ominous flickering light the candle threw upon his face, he did not look quite as menacing as she expected, though certainly not friendly.

"This way, please," he said, he voice flat, his expression blank. Bella's shoes made soft tapping sounds as she walked on the stone floor, through to the parlor. Was this him?

"Wait here," the man said as the door was closed behind her. No, it wasn't him.

The room had a fire going, and Bella instinctively moved toward its light and warmth. She didn't know how long she stood there, and wasn't sure if the solitude was decreasing or increasing her fear and apprehension.

Bella looked around the room as a distraction to herself. There were large windows, in which she could see her reflection. Only average, Bella thought of herself, despite her fancy hair. She took a moment to stare, though, in a sentimental way. Looking at the familiar curve of her nose, her chin. She forced herself to turn away.

Book shelves were on the far wall, there was a small card table, some settees and chairs. Bella's attention was then drawn to two portraits above the fireplace, clearly visible in the warm light. One was of a man, young and handsome. The other of a woman, her expression gentle. Bella stepped closer for a better look.

"I hope your journey wasn't too tiring," a voice suddenly spoke, making Bella jump. She hadn't heard anyone enter the room. She turned around, but all she could make out was a tall figure in shadow.

Bella didn't know what to say, so she didn't way anything. Her heart started racing. The voice that had spoken was deep, but there was something else about it. It had an other-worldly quality to it, like a secret, rich undercurrent.

"Your name?" the voice demanded.

"Bella Swan," she squeaked out. She knew right away that this was him. Edward Cullen. She knew by the shivers that ran down her spine when he spoke. She wanted to run, to scream, but instead she stood stonily in place.

He stepped into the light, and Bella gasped. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent. His eyes were black. The first thing she noticed, though, was that he was achingly beautiful. But he was clearly something other than human.

"Hello, Bella Swan."

He moved like a cat as he stalked closer to her. When he was standing in front of her, he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. His hands were cold; his lips were colder.

She wanted to jerk her hand away, but she didn't.

"You smell divine," he whispered as she dropped her hand. Bella stood stalk still, her stomach clenching nervously.

He leaned in toward her, smelling her neck, before taking a step back. Bella stared at him, she couldn't help it. She had never seen anyone like him before. His beauty was like a disguise to mask the evil she knew him to be. She was both repulsed and entranced.

He smirked as he looked her up and down. "And you are quite lovely as well. I am pleased," he spoke with the confidence of a man who was used to getting what he wanted.

He circled her like a cat stalking his prey. Bella's heart sped up as he stood in front of her. He caressed her chin, then stroked her neck. He touched and looked at her as though she were a new toy for him to play with. Bella was too afraid to move.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, even as he walked over and poured a glass of whiskey from a decorative glass decanter.

"No thank you," Bella said as Edward held out the glass to her.

"Come now, it might calm that racing heart of yours," he said with a smirk.

Bella took the glass from him, but instead of drinking it, she set it stubbornly on the table.

"Do you know why you're here, Bella?" Edward asked abruptly. He sat casually back in a chair, stretching out his long legs and crossing his feet at his ankles. He looked at her contemplatively.

"Yes," Bella forced out from between her dry lips.

"Are you sure?" Edward spoke, a tone of malignant teasing in his voice, "It's not to clean, cook, or do any sort of household chores."

"I know," Bella ground out.

Edward raised his eyebrow, not expecting this as her answer.

"You do now?" he asked, "I wonder then, why are you here?"

Despite her fear, Bella looked him straight in the eye. She knew he was playing with her, trying to frighten her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I know what you are," her voice rang out in a cool, crispness that surprised her, considering the fear she felt.

"Oh, do you now?" Edwards previously teasing voice now held a hint of hotness. He clearly didn't like to be challenged.

"Yes," Bella said.

"And aren't you afraid?" Edward was suddenly standing right next to her, towering over her.

"I'm not afraid of you," Bella ground out stubbornly, staring at his chest, which was only mere inches from her face. Even as she was saying the words, she knew she should just keep her mouth shut. She shouldn't make him angry. But she knew she was going to die today anyway. What could he do? He couldn't kill her twice.

"And why not?" Edward demanded. His voice was deeper than it had been, stronger.

Despite herself, Bella flinched. "There's nothing I can do about it anyway," she spoke, "So why be afraid?"

Edward stepped back and smiled. "Don't you know, Bella. Fear isn't something you can choose to feel. You either feel it or you don't, and despite your words, you are afraid. I can smell it on you. I can hear it in the pounding of your heart. You are afraid." He spoke the words with satisfaction in his voice.

"It's true that I can't help the way I feel," Bella's pension for stubbornness and argument reared its head, "But I can control my actions, and in those, I'll not give you anything."

Edward grabbed her chin in his cold fingers, speaking mere inches from her face. "You shouldn't say such things to me, little one," he said, "It makes me want to accept the challenge."

Bella, this time, shut her mouth. Her words had been foolhardy, she knew that. Edward stepped back and smiled at her, then in one quick motion, he tore her dress from neck to waist.

Bella gasped as she she scrambled to pull the her dress back together to cover her naked flesh. Before she thought about it, she reached back and smacked Edward's smiling face.

It was a pointless gesture, though, like smacking stone. All it accomplished was to increase Edwards ire. He tore her dress again, this time shredding the material to bits in seconds. The pieces fluttered around Bella to the floor. Though her skirts were still intact, her chest was completely exposed. A strange, strangled cry came from her lips. Bella quickly wrapped her naked arms around her chest, taking a step back from the smiling monster. A blush stained her cheeks.

"How I do enjoy a virgin's blush," Edward spoke tauntingly in response to Bella's quivering shame. "I like to see the blood glow appetizingly beneath the tender skin."

Bella was shaking. "Do you fear me now?" Edward asked.

Bella fought to hold back tears. "No."

Edward smiled and chuckled. "Ah, you are making this very fun for me, little one," he said.

He suddenly grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands. Bella struggled, but his grip was like iron. She kicked out at him, but he didn't even appear to feel it, and she only succeeded in hurting herself.

Edward held her wrists over her head, and lifted her feet up off the floor. He held her entire body weight suspended out in front of him with one arm. If there was any doubt that he was more than human, it was gone now. His show of inexplicable strength banished it.

Bella struggled uselessly for a minute, but soon gave up to just hang in helpless suspension. Edward grinned at her face before letting his eyes roam over her exposed breasts which were heaving with her heavy breathing. Bella flushed in shame. She was truly helpless, naked from the waist up and all she wanted to do was be free of his grasp, but she couldn't even move.

Edward opened his mouth and flashed his fangs to her. Bella cried out and kicked her legs helplessly at the sight. He lifted her up higher so her breasts were at his eye level.

"Just a taste," he seemed to say to himself.

Suddenly, he bit her nipple. Bella screamed in surprise and pain. A tiny pinprick of blood appeared and grew on her small, brown nipple. Bella watched as Edward licked it up. Despite her revulsion and fear, Bella was ashamed to realize that the sensation of his tongue on her nipple wasn't wholly unpleasant. Edward then licked her other nipple as well, even though there was no blood. Bella's nipples hardened. She flushed in humiliation and whimpered softly.

Edward lowered her back to her feet, but still held her wrists above her head.

"You taste even better than you smell," he spoke as though this were a compliment Bella wanted to hear.

"You monster," Bella spat out at him, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"I thought you knew that from the start?" Edward leered at her. As he spoke, still effortlessly holding her wrists, he reached up and pinched her nipple, the same one had bitten...hard. Bella screamed at the pain. She started questioning her resolve. It was a mistake to come willingly. She should have run. She should have escaped this, but it was too late.

"Why can't you just kill me and get it over with already? Are you so sadistic that you like to play with your food?" Bella forced herself to look him right in the face, into his black eyes.

Edward smiled. "Is that what you want? To die?"

"It doesn't matter to you what I want."

Edward didn't answer, though. He only lifted his cold, white hand and gripped her neck. He could feel her pulse beneath his dead fingers. Her flesh was soft and creamy and alive. He pushed her head back, exposing the tender flesh there, the succulent veins. He repositioned her hands so that he was now holding her wrists behind her back.

This was it, Bella thought. It is strange. The whole way here, she knew that this was how it was going to end. She knew she was being driven to her death, she thought she had been able to mentally prepare for this. But still, now, in this moment, she was afraid. She didn't want to die.

Bella whimpered.

Edwards lips touched her throat.

He bit.

Bella wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't this. She thought she would immediately be lulled into unconsciousness, but she wasn't. She could feel the sucking on her neck quite clearly. She wondered when she would lose consciousness, when he would finally have taken so much blood that she would lose her own thoughts.

At the end, Bella thought about her family. It wasn't that her life flashed before her eyes. It wasn't an involuntary occurrence. She consciously thought about her mother and father. She wanted them to be the last things she thought of when she died. She thought about her father walking through their front door, smelling like fish, his skin tan from the time he spent on his boat. She thought how he would kiss her mother on the lips, then kiss the top of her head. "Izzy Bella Bee," he would say. She thought about her mother's laugh. Then she thought no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**(**_Hello readers._

_I was very pleased to see that so many people added my story to their story alert/favorite stories, but I was a little disappointed to see that more people didn't leave reviews. It only takes a minute or so, and I really appreciate it. I love to hear what you think. )_

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 2

.

Bella woke up. Her heart jumped in the way it does when you wake up in an unfamiliar place. Then she remembered what had happened, and it was worse than her initial panic. She wasn't dead. She thought that he would have killed her, but she was still alive.

The room she was in was of a reasonable size. It was obviously a bedroom, she herself was in a large bed. There was an ornate fireplace across the way, large tapestries hung on the walls.

Her hands were tied above her head, her shoulders were sore as a result, though the binds weren't tight. Her head was propped on a pillow, and there was a blanket covering her up to her neck. Bella tried to sit up, to see how much she could move.

Her legs weren't bound at all, she bent her knees and pushed herself back on the bed. When she sat up, the blanket that was covering her fell down to her stomach. She realized that she was still wearing the same thing she had been last night. Was it only last night?

Her breasts were still bare. Bella tried to kick the blanket back up around her, but gave up almost as soon as she tried. It was pointless anyway, there was no one else in the room. Her wrists were tied to the headboard of the bed, but she had enough slack to bring them down in front of her as she sat up.

Bella tried moving her wrists around. The fabric she was tied with was soft, and the binds weren't enough enough to hurt, but they were still tight and strong. She inspected her bonds to see how they were tied, but it was hard to determine. She bit a corner of the fabric, pulling with her teeth. The fabric didn't budge. She pulled harder, but then immediately had to stop due to the wave of nausea she felt. Her head hurt, and she felt weak.

The fuzziness in her head was reminiscent of an overindulgence in wine. Despite this, she took her binds back into her teeth, biting again and pulling, trying to work them lose. She stopped for breaks to rest her head against the back of the bed. She wasn't sure how long it took her, perhaps an hour, perhaps two, but she was finally able to work her hands free.

She wrapped the blanket from the bed around her shoulders to cover her nakedness and ran for the door. It was locked. It was almost too much to hope that it wouldn't be. Bella sunk to the floor. The room was cold, and so was her heart. What was going to happen to her here? Why hadn't he killed her?

Bella forced herself to stand up. She went over to the window and saw that the sun was just starting to set. This filled her with a sense of urgency. He would come out when it was night. The windows were locked shut as well, but even so, Bella could tell she was quite high up off the ground. She went back to the door, shaking the handle again for good measure.

She looked around the room for something that might help her. There was a small desk. It was filled with writing paper, ink, a letter opener, which she grabbed.

Bella went back to the door. Putting her head on the ground, she peered underneath the slot, but couldn't see anything. She shook the handle again. She put the letter opener to the lock, but it was too large to go in. She reached up toward her head, struggling to pull out her hair pins. A chunk of locks fell messily down her cheek. She put the hair pin in the lock. Bella didn't really know what she was doing, but she had to give it a try. She moved around the pin, trying to figure out how it worked.

Bella wasn't so sure how long she was there before she heard the footsteps outside the door. She jumped back, pulling the blanket tighter around her body. For the first time, she noticed that it had gone dark. She dove back onto the bed.

The door unlocked and opened, and Edward was suddenly in the room. He was carrying a tray.

He shut the door behind him. Bella watched him as he looked down at the letter opener, which was still on the floor, and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I see you're awake," Edward said. He carried the tray over and placed it on the bed next to her. It was full of food. Bella looked at it greedily.

"Go ahead and eat," Edward offered. Bella wanted to throw it in his face, but it looked too good. She repositioned the blanket to keep herself covered as she greedily picked up a piece of chicken and ate. She didn't care to act dainty or polite.

Edward stood back and watched her. Bella refused to look at him. After she was done, she petulantly flung her plate off the bed. It hit the floor with a loud clatter. Bella blushed as Edward only laughed at her childish behavior.

"What do you want?" Bella demanded angrily.

Edward moved so quickly that he was suddenly standing two inches away from her. Bella screamed and jumped back in the bed. Instead of answering her though, Edward only turned and left the room, locking the door as he went. He hadn't retied her to the bed. He had left the letter opener. Bella got the feeling that escape was hopeless.

It was sheer boredom that led Bella back to the door with her hair pins.

By as far as Bella could tell, it was the third day of her captivity. Edward hadn't come back into the room. The blond man came and set trays of food down three times a day. He also took away her chamber pot. He never looked at her, and he never spoke.

Bella had tried to speak to him a few times. She told him her name, asked him his, but he never answered. Bella was certain that he wasn't like Edward. Though he was tall and handsome, he didn't have the ethereal and dangerous beauty that Edward had. He didn't move with Edward's cat-like grace.

The food wasn't very good. The first night, the food Edward had brought her-she had been too hungry to notice its quality. It was often bland and overcooked, but hardly inedible, so Bella ate most of what was brought to her.

She wondered how long she would be kept her like this. Why hadn't Edward killed her? If he wanted to drink more of her blood, why hadn't he come back? Were they keeping her locked up only to kill her later?

Bella had spent the first two days thinking about her family and crying, thinking about her old life. There was only so much of that a person could do, though. It is strange to think of boredom when someone is being held captive by a vampire who may kill you, but there was only so much time a person could sit around being afraid.

Now on the third day, it had to be at least a couple hours after noon, though Bella was judging by her own estimation, since there was no clock in the room. Bella was sitting at the door, fiddling with the lock, as she had been for the past hour. She had at this point really given up all hope as to accomplishing anything, so it took her by quite a surprise when the door actually popped open.

Bella jumped back like she had been scalded, but then pushed the door open further. She barely got a glimpse of the hallway outside her prison before she heard footsteps coming. She quickly closed the door and went and sat down on the bed, giddy with the knowledge that she could escape.

Thoughts raced around in her mind of what she would do, how she would do it, when Jasper came into the room. He apparently didn't notice that the door had been unlocked, and Bella tried to stay calm as not to give herself away.

It took her a moment to realize that instead of carrying his usual tray of food, he carried a little box.

"I need you to lay down on the bed," he said. When he spoke, his voice didn't hold the eery quality Edward's did.

"Why?" Bella asked anxiously.

"No talking," his answer was sharp and controlled. "Lay down on the bed." As he spoke, he looked over her shoulder rather than in her face. Bella didn't know if this was a good sign or a bad one.

Bella carefully walked over and laid down on the bed like he asked. She knew she had to cooperate so that she could get him to leave, so she could make her escape.

He didn't answer her question, though. He only walked over to the bed and set down the box he was carrying. For the first time it seems, in the days she has been here, he looked her in the face. He stared down at her for a moment, with an undecipherable look in his eyes. He then appeared to make some sort of decision, and his expression was stonily blank again, though determination shown hard in his eyes.

Before Bella could register what he was doing, he had pulled out iron shackles from his box. He grabbed her right wrist and shackled it to the bed behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked a desperately. She had hoped to get him on her side because he wasn't a vampire like Edward, but the blank expression on his face now scared her almost as much as Edward's contemptive one.

"Please," she begged. She begged this man in a way she had refused to beg before. He didn't respond.

Despite the fact that he was human, his strength was still far superior to Bella's. She had no chance of escaping him. He shackled her left wrist to the bed as well.

"Please," Bella begged again, her voice quivering. What was he doing? she wondered desperately. She was so close. He hadn't done anything to her the past three days, why now? Had she been mistaken, had he realized that she had unlocked the door? The man only pulled out a strip of cloth and stuffed it in her mouth. He tied it in place around the back of her head. Bella moaned, and the sound came out muffled. She couldn't talk anymore.

She kicked out her feet, but the man effeciently grabbed her right ankle. He didn't use iron on her feet, though, but instead tied them with rope to the baseboard of the bed. The bonds were tight. He easily tied her left ankle as well. She had never felt so helpless in her life. Even when she thought Edward was about to kill her, she could atleast move her legs, even if it wouldn't make a difference. She could at least scream. Now she couldn't even do that.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I need you to stay really still," the man explained to Bella.

Though he left the blanket in place to keep her upper half covered, he pushed her skirts up around her waist. Bella's sex became exposed to his eyes. Bella started screaming into her gag. He was going to rape her, and she couldn't move. Why now? Was this her punishment for unlocking the door? If she could talk, she would apologize for trying to escape, she was promise to never do it again.

When he calmly reached into the box and pulled out a sharp razor blade, Bella's shreiking became even worse than it had before, though the gag muffled her well. She pulled at her bounds what little she could, though she knew it was useless.

He ignored her, as he walked away from the bed and picked up a bowl of water from the other side of the room. When he came back, he looked down dispassionately at her helpless, screaming form. She had tears falling down her eyes. She blushed at the exposure of her most private area. She wanted to beg, but the gag made that impossible.

"You have to stop thrashing around like that or I might accidentally cut you," he said. He calmly grabbed some soap from his box and dipped it in the water.

Bella cried out as he uncerimoniously placed the bar of soap between her legs and began to rub her there. Her thighs quivered as she attempted to squeeze them shut, but her legs were bound too far apart allow her much leeway. She bucked her hips, but she couldn't really get away from his hand.

As soon as he pulled out the razor, Bella started screaming again.

"Stay still," he said as he brought the sharp metal closer to her sex. It was pure fear of getting cut that made Bella lie as still as she could as the razor got closer.

He scraped away the hair that was there, rinsing the razor in the water, before repeating the process. Bella was surprised to find that he was shaving her cunt hair off. While she was relieved he wasn't going to cut her, the immedieate relief she felt at being spared physical pain was soon replaced with her abject humiliation.

She had no choice but to stay still and endure. He was soon done shaving the top of her mound, and he pulled her labia out so that he could get into the crease there formed by her inner thigh. Bella whimpered as his finger brushed her clit. She was humiliated further at the thought that the sensation felt good. She didn't know why this was happening, or why she felt this way. He was being very gentle, and the gentle attention paid her her nether region was afffecting her despite herself. The conflicted emotions caused Bella to cry silently to herself.

He didn't do anything to nurture Bella's brush with desire, though. He tried his best to touch her as little as possible. He worked quickly and efficiently, like a doctor. When he had sufficiently removed all her hair, he wiped her down with a cloth. Bella was more humiliated than ever as she lost the protection of the hair. Her sex was now bald in the most scandalous way, bald to his gaze. He didn't really appear to be interested in staring at her, though. When he was done, he threw her skirts back down over her body. He silently gathered up his materials and box, and without a backward glance, left the room.

Bella lay still. She felt a panicky despair. He had left her immobile on the bed. There was absolutey no escape from his.

Bella was confused as to why he had shaved her. There was a not unpleasant ache in her sex, but it faded as she was forced to lay bound to the bed. She cried at her lost attempt at escape. She had been so close, but it was hopeless now. She had a feeling that the waiting was over, and whatever she was being kept for was going to happen now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 3

.

She woke up with a start, only to realize that Edward was in the room. He was standing over her, looking down at her curiously.

Bella was still bound. The gag in her mouth prevented her speech, and her cheeks were stained from her tears.

Abruptly, Edward pulled her skirts up as Jasper had done. Her thin thighs were spread cruelly apart, her pink folds visible between her pale labia. She was so much more humiliated for the fact that her mound was lasciviously bald to his greedy gaze. He left the blanket covering her chest alone.

Bella whimpered through her gag as Edward sat lazily on the bed, his movements slow and relaxed.

"Lovely," he murmured as he used one finger to stroke her slit. Bella's hips involuntarily jerked. When he pulled his finger away, Bella was suprised to see that it had blood on it. She quickly realized that she must have started her monthly flow.

Edward brought his finger to his mouth and licked away her blood. He got a reverent look on his face like he was enjoying the finest cuisine.

Bella panicked a little as Edard climbed onto the bed. She cried into her gag. He posisitoned his head at the apex of her legs, and with horror, Bella realized what he was about to do. Like his finger had before, Edward's tongue stroked her slit gently, barely touching her. Bella's sex throbbed at the contact, even as she squeeled in humiliation.

He licked her again, this time putting enough pressure so it penetrated her slit, licking the inside of her labia. Bella moaned and jerked.

He stopped and looked up at her. "Menstrual blood is quite unique," he said, 'I get tired of eating the same old thing every day." He licked her again. "And it never taste's so good as when it is at its freshest," and to punctuate his words, his tongue darted out to taste her once more.

"And no hair to get in the way," he added as an after-thought, grinning wickedly at her, seemingly to laugh to himself at the humiliation he knew she must have suffered. Bella glared at him, about the only thing she could do, but he wasn't looking at her face then anyway.

"Your getting excited for me," he spoke, "I can taste your juices."

Bella lifted her head so she could see his face. He was looking at her strangely. He then suddenly reached up and ripped off her gag. He pulled the fabric from Bella's mouth, which was now covered in spit, and threw it aside.

Bella's breathing was heavy, perhaps a little from fear, but from something else more, something Bella didn't really know what to call. Though she was no longer gagged, Bella still didn't speak.

"Do you know what that is, little virgin?" Edward asked.

"What?" Bella's voice was breathless, she couldn't think straight. Wasn't it enough that he was sexually torturing her? Did he have to to tease and torment her with his words as well?

"The juices your body is making?" Edward asked. As he spoke, he rubbed the inside of her thighs with his hands. Though they were cold, they produced a heat within Bella that she was ashamed of.

Bella didn't answer. She didn't know. Edward spoke despite her silence. "It's your body getting ready for my penetration," his voice was tender, despite what he was doing to the tied up girl. "Your excited by what I'm doing."

Bella's shame grew tenfold, knowing that he knew the affect he was having on her body.

"A-are you going to rape me?" Bella's voice quivered.

Edward smiled, always in complete control. "No. Your virgin blood taste's much too good, and I'm still enjoying it yet," he explained.

Edward kissed the inside of her thigh almost tenderly.

But then he bit.

Bella cried out as his fangs entered her. The blood rushed readily from her inner thigh, and Edward drank greedily. Bella could feel the tightness where he sucked, and she started to feel light-headed.

Edward stopped before she passed out this time, though she closed her eyes in weakness. When he was done drinking, he stood up and walked out of the room, not bothering to cover her nakedness back up with her skirt.

.

Bella must have fallen asleep, for when she woke up, it was morning. Her hands and feet had been released from their bonds and she had been covered up with a blanket. A tray of food was sitting by her bedside.

Bella felt terrible upon awaking, like she had just been run over by a stampede or fallen off a cliff. Her whole body was tired and sore and she felt very weak. Her shoulders ached from the way they had been bound over her head. Her body was crampy due to her time of month. There was a pain in her thigh.

Bella sat up weakly and threw the cover off her body. She pulled up her skirt to her waist. First she gingerly touched the spot where Edward had bitten her on her thigh. There were two little pink marks from his fangs, but otherwise the wound was healed. Bella then touched her bald mound. It was felt very smooth and strange. There was some dried blood on her, from where she must have bled while she was asleep.

She threw her skirts back down over herself, and situated the blanket that had become her makeshift blouse back over her shoulders, tying it in place around her. Bella then ate her breakfast. To her great delight and astonishment, there were fresh strawberries sitting on the tray. This was the first time since her capture here that she had been offered fresh fruit. Bella gobbled them up greedily.

She ate her meal quickly, and afterwards she went to the door. It was locked, naturally. Bella quickly assesed the situation. Perhaps it would be best to wait a day or two before escaping. She was very weak now as it it was. She could wait for a time when she had more strength. She also didn't know what time it was now, how close to lunch. The blond man could bring her a tray at any time. If she could choose, she could plan to leave right after her morning tray, to optimize escape time.

Then again, on the other hand, she didn't know what was going to happen to her. Perhaps they had something else planned and Bella might lose her only chance to escape.

As she thought about it, she picked her hair pin up from where it had fallen on the floor. She sat down on the bed, staring at the door. She got up and looked out the window. As far as she could tell, the sun was high in the sky. He could be bringing her a noon meal any minute.

Bella decided to wait until after the blond man brought her lunch, but decided to put it off no longer. Though she was still weak, she felt that it was too much of a risk to wait.

Bella waited nervously, but she didn't have to wait long. The blond man was soon at her door, but Bella realized immediately that he wasn't carrying a tray of food. Her stomach plummetted. If he wasn't here to bring her food, what was he here for?

"Come with me," he spoke. Bella hadn't left the room in three days.

"Where?" she asked nervously.

"No talking," he said his usual response. He wasn't looking at her again. He went to the door, waiting expectantly for her to follow him. Bella did.

He led her down the hallway that Bella only got a glimpse of previously. When he turned the corner, Bella did all she could to take in the layout of the place as he led her.

He led her to a back staircase, narrow, probably meant for servants. He pushed her in front of him without a word, and Bella gripped the railing as she descended. He followed closely behind her.

She started to feel the fear rise in her chest. Not knowing where she was being led or what to expect when they got there was horrible. She wanted to ask, but had a feeling that it wouldn't make much of a difference. If it were Edward leading her, she thought, he would tell her. Not to alleviate her fears, certainly, but only becuase he seemed to like explaining things.

The staircase ended in a small hallway. Bella looked anxiously around. "This way," the man spoke gruffly, pushing her to the right. He opend a door, and Bella saw that there was another set of stairs. She realized that, like before, he wanted her to go down before him.

Bella could sense that they were now walking down below main floor of the house. Bella felt a terrible sense of dread. Was he taking her to some sort of dungeon?

When the stairs ended, Bella was quite surprised by what she saw. The room they were in appeared to be furnished just as nicely as the upper rooms. There were gas lantens on the walls that illuminated the room from the total darkness it would be in otherwise.

"Thank you, Jasper," Edward spoke, causing Bella to jump. Jasper nodded and left the room back up the stairs. Bella turned to where Edward was sitting in a chair, watching her.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"My sitting room," Edward said, "Come sit," he gestured to the chair across from him.

Bella walked forward and hesitantly sat down. Edward sat back and smiled. Bella couldn't help but think how beautiful he was...despite the fact that he was a vampire, that he kept her locked up against her will, that he drank her blood and humiliated her-took advantage of her body.

She glared at him, but then deliberately turned away. He may be beautiful, but that didn't mean Bella was fooled against him. Sometimes the most beautiful things are the most dangerous.

"Bella Swan. Is that short for Isabella?" he asked curiously.

_This was the man who had his mouth on my cunt only last night. Where did he get off talking to me so pleasantly? _Bella thought.

She didn't answer him.

Edward laughed. "Oh, is this the silent treatment?" he asked humorously, "I bet I could make you talk," he added suggestively, his voice holding a threatening undertone.

"You're dispicable," she turned to glare at him.

"Kitten, you haven't seen half of it," he leered at her.

"What do you want?" Bella demanded.

"I couldn't sleep," Edward shrugged.

"Oh, so I'm here for your entertainment?" she bit out sarcastically. "Do vampires sleep?" she added as an after-thought, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes, we do," Edward answered simply.

"In a coffin?"

"If we want to," he shrugged. He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting.

"I've been thinking, Isabella," he leaned over her as he spoke, "And you have me curious, not such an easy feat, I tell you. You said you knew what I was from the moment you arrived. Well, why then didn't you try to escape before you got here?"

Bella was surprised by Edward's question. He appeared to be genuinely interested. Still, she wasn't about to sit and have a heart to heart with him. Not after how she was treated. "None of your business," was her prim answer.

"I'm making it my business," his voice was threatening again. Bella shivered.

Edward ran his eyes up and down her body, but she sat stoically and refused to answer.

"Well, I suppose there are other ways you can entertain me, pet." He reached out and grabbed the waistband of her skirt. "Maybe a little dessert."

Bella flinched away from his cold fingers.

Edward was ruthless, though. He ripped off the blanket she was wearing over her torso, exposing her chest again.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked, she tried to cover her breasts with her arms. But she was helpless as Edward then tore her skirt, destroying the last of her little clothing. Her breasts bounced with the forces of his action, as Bella automatically moved her hands to cover cunt. She was now completely naked.

What little bravery Bella had when she entered Edward's sitting room disappeared with her clothing. Her nakedness only served to illuminate the reality of the fact that Bella was completely helpless to Edward's whims.

Edward impatiently knocked Bella's hands out of the way of her bare snatch. The inside of her thighs had dry, brown blood on them. Edward sighed with impatience.

"I'll have to clean you first," he said, making Bella flush with shame. "Jasper, fetch me some water and a towel."

The last words were spoken at the same volume as the previous. Bella looked around for who he was talking to, but no one was anywhere to be seen. How could he have heard? But sure enough, a few minutes later, Jasper came into the room.

Edward let go of Bella to get the bowl of water from Jasper. Bella covered her nakedness from the other man's view as best she could with her arms. Jasper turned and left just as quickly as he came.

Edward dampened the towel in the water. "Come here," he looked expectantly at the quivering girl.

Bella only glared. Edward sighed again and was instantly in front of her with the cloth between her legs, causing Bella to squeek in surprise. Edward wiped her snatch and the inside of her thighs, cleaning off the dried blood. The water was warm, but it didn't do anything to comfort Bella.

After Edward wiped her down and threw the towel aside, Bella could almost instantly feel the wetness in her folds that signified her blood was flowing. Edward grasped her about the hips and easily lifted her up so cunt was in front of his face.

He greedily began licking up the blood. Bella gasped and grabbed the hair on top of his head, her legs hung helplessly beside her. Edward was in complete control. Bella once again felt the throbbing sensation in her nether regions that was starting to become all too familiar.

Edward set her back on her feet. "My little virgin is becoming aroused again," Edward teased her. He ran his finger down her cheek. Bella fought herself not to flinch away. "I'll make you a deal, pet. If you lay down willingly and spread your legs for me, I'll bring you your release."

Bella didn't really know what he meant, and despite what her body was telling her it wanted, she was not willing to give into Edward's games.

"I'll never submit willingly to you," Bella persisted stubbornly. "Everything you do to me is by force."

"Fine then," Edward said, "Just remember, kitten, you could have had pleasure, but instead I'll reward you for your stubborness."

(_Hey everyone. What did you think? Anyone grossed out by menstrual blood? I'm not, but some people get weird about it. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 4

.

Edward ran his hand along Bella's cheek, almost in a caress. The gentle touch he used didn't make Bella any less nervous, in fact, his odd gentleness only served to increase her wariness. She didn't know what to expect from this volatile man. . . vampire.

Edward carried his caress down to her throat, then let his hand just rest there. He lightly encircled her throat, but didn't squeeze.

"You're so weak, so delicate," be breathed. "I could do anything I wanted to you right now, and you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop me."

Bella only stood there and shivered, knowing him to be right. He ran his hand down her throat and between her naked breasts. He touched her as though to demonstrate his complete ownership of her body.

Bella blushed when his hand rubbed her breast. He very gently massaged her nipple, and the throbbing between her legs responded, as though her nipples and cunt were connected somehow.

Edward moved with lightening fast speed, taking Bella with him. She found that she was in a different room, but had no idea how she got there. She felt dizzy as well. Unable to respond to his fast movements, she couldn't do anything as Edward placed her body on a bed. Her arms were spread, stretched out above her head and shackled in place. Her legs suffered a similar treatment so that her body was shackled spread eagle.

The bed was soft but cold beneath her naked flesh. The room was pitch black, and Bella really had no idea how large it was, or what it looked like. By the time she was able to register what was happening to her, she was already tied down. She waited for whatever Edward was going to do next, but nothing happened.

She stretched her neck to see a tiny sliver of light coming from what she assumed to be the bottom of the doorway, but she couldn't make out anything else. She didn't even know if Edward was still in the room with her.

The darkness frightened Bella. She closed her eyes to escape it, and tried to think of anything else. After about twenty minutes, Bella was tempted to call out to Edward, just to see if he was still in the room with her. She got a feeling that he wasn't, though. She was alone.

Tears streamed down out of Bella's eyes, pooling in her ears, but there wasn't anything she could do about them, being bound the way she was.

Bella tried not to feel sorry for herself, knowing from past experience that it was useless. She couldn't really help it, though. She never did anything to deserve this, this torture. Why did the world keep punishing her like this?

She thought about her parents, and the thought brought back both happy memories and horrible ones. She tried to focus on the good memories, but the bad ones had a way of sneaking in there. . .

. . .

.

Bella sat in her father's lap, thinking how he was the strongest man in the world, his arms wrapped protectively around her. The stagecoach they were in held three other people, one single man and a married couple. It was crowded, but they didn't have far to go.

The stagecoach suddenly stopped and Bella could hear a rustling outside. The doors were opened, and large man wearing all black with a scarf tied over his face opened the door.

"Everybody out," he said. The woman screamed as the man held a revolver pointed at them.

"Just do as he says," her husband directed her as everyone started to file out of the carriage. Young Bella clung to her father, burying her face in his chest.

"It'll be okay, Izzy-Bee," he said, making Bella happy, it had been a long time since had called her that, not since mom had died.

Her father picked her up out of the carriage and kept her behind his back. Bella kept her eyes covered as the men started taking what little possessions each of the passengers had. Bella watched, though, when they came to her father. She felt the loss as he handed over all their earnings from the past two weaks.

There was a man on a horse, holding a gun pointed in their general direction, also wearing a scarf over his face. The man collecting the money was the one who had opened the door. The only one not wearing something over his face was was holding a gun casually in his hand, assessing the passengers with a keen eyes.

Bella shuttered at the sight of him and quickly turned away.

"Let's go," the man said after he had collected everyone's money.

"Hang on," the mask-less man walked right up to Bella and her dad. He wreaked and wore an evil grin. "The girl, too."

Bella squeaked and hugged her father tighter.

"Never. You have you're money. Just go."

The man held his gun up to her father's chest. "I said, I want the girl," he grabbed for Bella's arm.

Bella could hear screaming and shouting as all of a sudden, her father and the man were on the ground, wrestling for the gun.

"Run Bella!" she could hear her father's voice above all the others. She wasn't really aware of what was happening, and though she didn't want to leave her father, she felt as though she better listen to him.

She took off into the woods, running and running as though someone were chasing her, though when she stopped, she didn't hear anyone behind her. She did hear a gun shot though, which made Bella's blood run cold. She stopped in her tracks and looked back, though at this point she was too far away to see anything.

Bella turned around and hesitantly started making her way back to the road. When she got close, she was careful to stop and listen. There were no noises, and she peaked out from behind a tree, the men on horses were gone.

Then she saw him. Her father was lying face down in the road. "Papa," Bella cried, running to him. She reached him, trying to turn him over. She was crying uncontrollably. There was blood puddled under his body. He was already dead.

. . .

.

Bella was jolted back to her present situation when she heard the door open. She couldn't see who entered, whether it was Edward or Jasper. Then she felt the cold hand run up her thigh.

Then she felt his tongue on her cunt.

"Please," Bella begged the vampire between her thighs, though she didn't really know what she was begging for.

He didn't reply. Bella couldn't see him, could only feel him violating her body, and then he was gone. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

. . .

She didn't know how long she was kept there, in the darkness. It felt like days. She could feel a pain in her stomach from lack of food.

Her long brown hair clung to the side of her cheek, but she couldn't brush it away. She couldn't move at all. The hair was itching her, and Bella whipped her head around to try and rub it off, but it clung stubbornly.

Bella was barely aware of Edward entering her room, until she felt him between her thighs. That was the only thing that broke up the monotony of her days and nights.

Soon, she was barely conscious for those events. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker. He wasn't bringing her food. Would he leave her here to starve to death? Bella once again thought of how close she was to escape.

. . .

She heard something. Was Edward here again?

Her thighs tingled.

Footsteps.

Sleep.

Were her eyes closed or open? She couldn't even tell anymore. Everything was black.

"Please," she wanted to say, to beg, "Please." Had she spoken aloud? Or was it just in her head?

Everything was black.

. . .

"Open up."

Bella was groggy and weak. She could barely open her eyes open, let alone move.

There was something pressing against her mouth. She moaned.

A strong arm was behind her back, supporting her weight so that she was sitting up. "Take a sip," the gentle voice begged.

Bella opened her mouth and felt cool water being poured in. She struggled to swallow, and it felt like a rock going down her throat. He tried to give her more, but Bella shook her head weakly. It hurt to drink.

"One more sip." But Bella blacked out.

. . .

"It's been five days, Edward. You forget time. She's too weak to eat."

The strong voices penetrated Bella's consciousness. Was this a dream? She wished they would stop shouting-giving her a headache.

"Don't lecture me, boy."

"And what, should I just sit upstairs while you starve her to death?"

"Have I ever killed one of them? . . . No? . . . That's what I thought."

"Fine then, you can just get her to eat. I'm sick of taking care of your playthings anyway. I'm sick of it."

Jasper stomped out of the room.

Edward looked over to the bed where Jasper had taken off her bindings. She looked so small and vulnerable, nothing covering her nakedness except her long brown hair, strewn messily over her shoulders and part of her face.

Edward walked over to her and sat on the bed. He pulled her limp body up and supported her weight with his arm. Her head lolled down onto his shoulder.

"Wake up, little one," Edward whispered into her ear. "Time to eat."

The girl's eyes fluttered, but she didn't open them. Edward pulled her fully onto his lap. Her warm flesh was pliant to his touch. She fit easily against him.

He picked up the a spoonful of broth that Jasper had left on the bedside table and placed it in front of her lips.

"Open up, child," he said again. Bella jerked and the broth spilled down her chin.

Edward thought about going and apologizing to Jasper in order to get him to do the task, but he realized Jasper would still be too angry. And he was afraid that if he waited until Jasper came around, the girl would be dead.

Edward grabbed another spoonful of broth, sighing in annoyance. He placed his hand on her jaw and used his thumb to gently pry her mouth open. He could feel her little teeth between under his finger. Even is she were to bite down know, she wouldn't hurt him. She would just be more likely to hurt herself.

He poured the small spoonful of broth into her mouth. She made a little coughing noise, but luckily it went down.

"Good girl," Edward crooned at her, though she really hadn't done anything. He fed her another spoonful. By the time she reached the end of the bowl of soup, she was no longer choking, but swallowing on her own.

Edward easily picked up her yielding body and laid it on the bed.

"Jasper, I require more broth," he spoke in the general direction of the stares, wondering if Jasper woulds still be too angry to bring it to him. But minutes later, Jasper entered the room with a bowl in hand.

He wordlessly handed Edward the bowl, and with a glare, stomped back up the stairs.

Edward sighed and went back to Bella. He picked her up and put her back in his lap as he had her before.

"No, you can't. Not her," Bella's voice was weak, but Edward clearly heard what she had mumbled as he moved her. He looked down at her face, but her eyes were still closed.

"Shhh," he soothed. Clearly she was dreaming.

"No, please. Take me, instead."

Edward gently ran his hand along her soft cheek. "It's just a dream," he said softly. "It's time to eat now."

Edward picked up the spoon and once again started to feed her. Bella ate more willingly this time. Once she was done with the bowl, he laid her back down on the bed and let her sleep.

.

( _Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews :) How Bella got to Edward's castle and what she is doing there will all be explained soon, for those who were curious. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you thought )_


	5. Chapter 5

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 5

.

It was the cold that finally woke Bella up from her sleep. She woke up disoriented and confused. She imagined herself back at the orphanage. She kicked her feet out to feel for the ratty blanket she expected to be at the foot of her bed, but there wasn't anything there. She shivered and closed her eyes again.

Edward looked up from the book in his lap when he heard Bella moving around. He had slept most of the day, and so had she. Now it was dusk, and this was the first time Bella had moved since he had last fed her. When he saw her shiver, he guiltily chastised himself for his lack of consideration. Bella was a human. Bella would be cold, naked as she was. Though he liked seeing her body free from clothes, he walked over to the bed and pulled out the blanket she was laying on top of, tucking it around her body.

Jasper would bring her more food soon. He looked down at her, and his hand, almost of its own accord, reached out and gently pushed the hair off of her face to expose her delicate features. He stared down at her for perhaps a full hour, but to Edward it only felt like a moment. Time to a vampire is a funny thing. He abruptly shook his head as though to clear his mind from a trance. He stomped back over to his chair and picked up his book, refusing to look at her again.

Jasper came down only a few hours later. "I brought some more food for the girl," he spoke only slightly grumpily to Edward, which was a sign to him that he was about to get over his anger. "Hopefully she eats more."

Edward looked up at him as he set the soup and bread down on the bedside table. "Has she woken up at all?" he asked Edward solicitously.

"No," Edward admitted.

"No. Papa."

Edward and Jasper both snapped their heads to the girl in the bed at her mumbled words.

"Are you awake?" Jasper asked her. Edward listened carefully to her body, though, to her breathing. He could tell she wasn't awake. Before he could tell Jasper this, though, Jasper was already leaning over her. He flipped her onto her back. His eyebrows scrunched at the sight of her.

Bella was pale white and her skin was visibly sweaty, her hair sticking to her face. Jasper put his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up," he told Edward, his tone disapproving.

"You say it like it's my fault."

"It is your fault," Jasper spoke angrily, "You left her down her without food for days, tied up, feeding off her. Of course she got sick."

"Well, what now?" Edward asked. He had never had to take care of a sick human before.

"Change her sheets. Make sure she eats and drinks plenty. Perhaps put a fire in. I'll get some cool towels," Jasper turned and left the room. Edward used his speed to have a fire started in minutes. Once he had it going, he walked over to pick Bella up. He made sure to be slow and gentle.

Her small body was indeed warmer than normal. She was covered in sweat, and Edward enjoyed the subtle aroma. She smelled sweeter than any other girl he had before. He delicately placed her in the chair while he put new sheets on the bed.

Jasper came back in with some towels and buckets of water. He set them down by the bed as Edward picked Bella's limp body back up in his arms. Jasper turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Edward demanded.

"Upstairs to sleep. I'm going out tomorrow, remember?" Jasper said.

"You can't leave. Not with her like this. What if I need you? Stay and take care of her."

"You made this mess, now you clean it up," was all Jasper said, "And I'll only be gone for the day," he walked up the stairs.

"Come back and take care of her Jasper," Edward demanded, still holding Bella's limp body easily in his arms, but Jasper didn't turn around.

Edward growled after him. "Defiant boy. Should teach you a lesson," he mumbled under his breath. He could feel Bella breathing against his chest.

He laid her back down on her back.

"Rosie," Bella spoke weakly again, her eyes still closed. Edward picked up a towel and dipped it in some cool water. First he wiped off Bella's heated forehead.

"She's so scared," Bella spoke with surprising clarity that time, though her eyes were still closed. Edward slowly ran the cloth down her neck and over her chest. He rinsed it off and wiped her arms.

"That feels so good," Bella spoke as Edward ran the cloth over her ribcage and stomach. He looked up at her face, but her eyes were still closed.

"Do you like that?" he spoke to her gently anyway.

"Mmmm," was Bella's fever-induced response. Edward thought she was adorable.

He cleaned off her legs as well. He then gently sat her up, supporting her weight with his arm under her breasts. He lightly wiped the sweat off her back before laying her back down on the bed.

He covered her body back up with a light blanket. It was sheer enough that he could see her delightful curves underneath it. Edward then saw the soup sitting on the bedside table, remembering that he was supposed to make her eat.

Touching it, it was slightly cold. He rolled up his right sleeve and walked over to the fire, holding he bowl over the flames to warm it up slightly, careful to keep the fabric of his clothes out of the way so they wouldn't catch on fire.

When it was temperately warm, as best Edward could tell, he went back to Bella. She was sleeping peacefully now. Assuming the position he was in before when he had fed her, he lifted her up fully onto his lap.

Bella moaned. "Shh," Edward whispered in her ear. He lifted up the spoon and held it to her lips.

"Eat your soup, Bella," Edward said softly. Bella ate the whole bowl without a struggle. When she had finished it, he laid her warm little body back down.

Edward sat back and watched her for a few hours, occasionally getting up to put logs on the fire. The night was halfway over when Bella spoke again.

"Don't leave me here," Bella whimpered out. Edward was curious what she kept dreaming about. "No, no," Bella cried as she started to thrash around.

"I'm not leaving," Edward comforted her. He put his cool hand on her cheek and Bella calmed down instantly.

"Don't leave," she begged.

"I'm here," Edward reassured her. She turned her head and was quiet.

It was almost dawn when Edward left Bella to go get firewood. If Jasper wasn't going to be here all day, he would need to get everything before the sun rose and he was unable to leave the darkness of his basement. He also gathered food from the kitchen and larder. More than Bella needed for the day, but he wanted to be safe.

He drank a jar of the stockpiled blood he kept for emergencies as well. It was cold and tasted awful, nothing like fresh. He probably would have had time to run down to one of the farmer's houses, but he didn't want to leave Bella for that long.

As it was, when he went back downstairs, Bella was crying and thrashing about. "No, no!" she was all but screaming. "Please. I'm scared. Don't hurt me."

Edward rushed over to her. "It is alright," he assured her, grabbing her arms to keep her from flailing about. "You're alright," he said in his most soothing voice.

Bella was hot. Warmer than she even had been when Jasper first noticed her fever. Her skin was pale and sticky, but her cheeks were flushed red. Though her eyes were tightly shut, tears spilled from them.

Bella was making sounds in her throat between moaning and whimpering. Edward felt a funny emotion deep in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt in so long it took him a moment to recognize: worry. He was worried for this little human that was so fragile and sick. It suddenly occurred to him that she could die.

Edward pulled her body into his chest and held her tightly. He smelled urine and realized that she had wet herself. Humans had so many fluids in them: sweat, tears, cum, piss, bile, and that which they shared with vampires: blood.

Edward lifted Bella's body fully into his lap. She was covered in sweat, tears, and piss. Edward knew vampires who thought the human's constant secretions to be disgusting. They go around shedding dead skin and hair over everything they touched. Edward, however, felt a tenderness for these things that made them so alive, so different from vampires, whose bodies were more like stone-trapped from any sort of change and growth.

Edward once again bathed Bella's body with cool water, this time holding her in his lap. Bella would whimper and squirm, but would seem to be comforted by Edward whispering in her ear. He set her on the chair again while he changed the sheets.

Edward felt it deep in his bones when the sun rose. His body felt tired, but he didn't want to leave Bella to go rest. He looked down at her sleeping form in the large bed. Edward had never slept with another human being, or vampire for that matter. He always rested by himself, locked deep within the earth. It was a vulnerable state, one he had never been willing to share.

But what could she do? His little human? And in the state she was in?

Edward locked the door to the room as extra precaution, and climbed into the bed and laid down on his back. He reached out his arm and laid it across Bella's body so that he would feel her if she stirred and closed his eyes. He was asleep within moments.

Edward woke in the middle of the day to Bella thrashing again. "Papa! Help!" she cried out.

"It's alright," Edward soothed as he gently rubbed her side. "Quiet, Bella," he spoke softly, and she did.

Edward got up to feed her again right after. He thought it best to stick with soup, something easy for her to eat.

He held her body tightly against his chest as usual, but was surprised when he was almost done feeding her when he looked down into her open eyes. She was looking up at his face.

Edward didn't know what to say. Though here eyes were open, they fluttered tiredly. Edward simply put another spoonful of broth into her mouth, and Bella swallowed obediently.

"What are you doing to me?" she rasped out. Edward looked down at her soft, brown eyes.

"I'm feeding you," he answered. Either Bella was content with that answer or she was too weak to ask again, either way, she simply closed her eyes and put her head into the crook of his neck.

Edward held her sleeping body, enjoying the way her breathing felt against him. He placed his palm under the crease of her left breast, cupping her tender flesh. He could feel the steady heartbeat there. The feeling comforted him, and he held her there for an hour.

At first he was upset that he had to take care of the girl instead of just having Jasper do it, but now, he found that he was actually glad Jasper had refused to stay. He enjoyed holding her this way. He found that he didn't mind taking care of her, he only wanted her to recover.

Not wanting Bella to pee the bed again, Edward lifted her body up in his arms and took her to the chamber pot. He sat her down on it, supporting her weight with a steady arm around her waist. He wrapped his other arm around her knees and pulled them up so that she was in a pseudo crouching position.

"Bella, you're on the chamber pot," Edward told her, hoping that she was too out of it to feel embarrassed and refuse to go. Bella, however, didn't even respond to him. He didn't want her _that_ out of it.

"You have to pee," Edward felt ridiculous saying the words so gently. He never took care of anyone like this before. He was glad that no one was here to see him, and Bella probably wouldn't even remember.

Bella still didn't respond, though. Keeping a firm hold on her, Edward took the hand that was holding her knees and pressed gently against her bladder. He knew that if Bella was aware of what he was doing, she would be horrified and embarrassed. Edward desired to see the blush stain her cheeks again. It made him wish she were awake.

He ran his hand over her vulva, stimulating her. He held her labia apart with two fingers and pressed against her dry folds, rubbing her, then pressed on her bladder again. Bella started to pee, and Edward took his hand away to hold her legs again. When the flow stopped, he wiped her clean with a wet towel and carried her back to bed. "Good girl."

They both slept the rest of the day.

.

_(Thanks so much for the reviews. They make me want to post faster ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 6

.

Once again Bella was cold when she woke up, and didn't know where she was. She felt exhausted. She shivered and pulled her arms and legs closer to her chest, curling up in a little ball. Only then did she realize that she wasn't wearing anything, and there was only a thin sheet covering her nakedness.

Slowly it came back to her. The castle, the vampire. The last thing she remembered was being tied down in a dark room. Groggily she opened her eyes. There was a fire going not too far away and Bella shuttered to think how cold she would be without it. The room was well furnished, and the bed was comfortable if not cold.

"Shhh," she heard Edward shush her as she felt a cold hand run down her arm.

Bella jerked her arm away instinctively. "I didn't say anything," she rasped out, her voice weaker than she thought it would be.

"You're awake," Edward said and he sat down on the bed next to her.

Bella looked up at him with confusion. "You've been sick," Edward explained.

Bella closed her eyes weakly, not knowing what to make of him. He was treating her like a normal human being, but Bella was still afraid of him. At any moment, she could awaken his anger. Would he hurt her?

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Bella shook her head. She didn't want to eat anything, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"You should eat," Edward said. "It will help get your strength back up."

"I'm not hungry," Bella denied and kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at him.

"Eat just a little," Edward said. He pulled her up into a sitting position.

_Then why even ask if I'm hungry if you're just going to make me eat anyway?_ Bella wanted to snap, but decided that was too insulting and might anger him. She was surprised, however, when Edward pulled her onto his lap. She held the sheet so it stayed wrapped around her body, giving her some cover.

"I've got some soup all ready for you," Edward said, picking up a spoonful from a bowl on the bedside table. He brought it too her lips.

Bella turned her head away. "I can feed myself," she denied.

Edward looked at her for a moment, then set her down on the bed, her back resting against the headboard. He simply stood and watched her with a blank expression as he set the soup easily in her reach. Bella hadn't realized how weak she was until she tried to lift her arm.

Her arms visibly shook as she grabbed the bowl of soup in her hands. She realized that she was asking for disaster as she had trouble keeping the bowl balanced so as not to spill any. She willed herself to at least take a couple of bites, then maybe he would let her sleep. She lifted a tiny spoonful to her mouth. She felt like an infirm old woman, when she struggled to get the broth into her mouth. Her hand shook the whole way.

She almost made it when a particular violent shake of her hand caused her to miss her mouth and instead spill the spoonful of soup down her chin. Bella gasped and her left hand jerked, sloshing yet more soup from the bowl onto her chest.

Edward easily grabbed the bowl and spoon from her, setting them back down. He picked up a towel that had been sitting there ready. First he wiped her chin, then pulled the sheet away to wipe her chest. He ran the cloth over her breasts, cleaning up the spilled broth from where it ran down the curve of her breast onto her flat stomach.

"Stop," Bella said weakly, feebly trying to push his hand away. Edward ignored her and simply finished cleaning her up.

"Ahh, there's my pretty virgin's blush," Edward said when he looked at her face. Bella lifted a the non-wet corner of the sheet back up over her chest, half expecting Edward to just pull it away again. He didn't though, only smiled and sat down in front of her.

He picked up the bowl with easy confidence and with an inhumanly steady hand, held the spoon to her lips.

Bella felt like a child as Edward fed her a spoonful of broth. She really wasn't hungry and the act of eating was uncomfortable to say the least.

"No more," Bella said after the first bite as Edward tried to give her a second one.

"Ten spoonfuls," Edward coaxed, "Then you can sleep." Bella stared at his face in surprise as to why he wasn't threatening her.

"Ten more or ten total?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed genuinely. Bella felt goosebumps go down her spine at the sound. "Total," he answered her question.

Bella reluctantly let him feed her. She was surprised that after the ten spoonfuls of broth, she wanted more. It was as though that little bit of food called attention to how empty her stomach actually was.

"I could eat a little more," Bella hedged when Edward started to set the bowl aside per their agreement. He laughed and fed her the rest of the soup.

"I'm still hungry," Bella said after she ate it all. Edward smiled indulgently, but refused her.

"That's enough for now. Don't want to overdo it. Sleep, and when you wake up, you can have some more."

Bella laid back down and closed her eyes, feeling confused. Edward was being kind to her. He was still taking liberties with her body as though it were his right, but he was being gentle and caring. Bella was curious about this new side of Edward, but she had a headache and it hurt too much to think. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

... 

Edward was still there when she woke up. He had another bowl of soup waiting for her, and a little piece of bread. He once again fed her, and Bella ate hungrily. He broke off a little piece of bread and dunked it in the soup, holding it up to her lips.

"How long was I sick?" Bella asked curiously.

"About three days," Edward answered as she chewed her first solid food in a week and a half.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Bella asked as Edward fed her another bite.

Edward stared at her face, but didn't say anything. Bella realized that he wasn't going to answer her question.

"What's the date?" Bella was curious.

"September 23." Bella calculated quickly in her head. She had been at Edward's castle for almost three weeks.

"Where's..." Bella hesitated, wanting to be polite and not anger him, "Mr. Jasper," she said the only name she knew him by.

Edward smirked amusedly at her. "Upstairs."

When Bella finished the bread, she asked for more.

"In a little bit," Edward said. "You're still weak, close your eyes." Bella did as he asked and fell asleep. Edward sat watching her, but when he heard Jasper's footsteps on the stairs, stood up and walked into the other room to meet him.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"Better," Edward said gruffly.

"I'll take her upstairs now if you like," Jasper offered.

"No," Edward said, "I'll keep her down here for now."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "You can't feed on her until she's fully recovered," Jasper's voice held a warning tone.

"I wasn't going to," Edward growled, "And don't presume to tell me what to do, boy," Edward referred to Jasper as "boy" only when he was angry with him.

Jasper knew better than to upset Edward more, so he only turned around and left.

Edward let Bella eat more when she woke up. She was getting stronger and could feed herself now. He gave her some ham and cheese, along with the bread and soup. She held it down fine.

When she was done eating, she didn't feel the need to immediately go back to sleep. Instead, she watched Edward throw another log on the fire that had been perpetually going since he had first lit it.

Edward walked back over and sat on the bed, watching her intently. It made Bella feel a bit uncomfortable, and she looked down at her hands, or rather where her hands were under the blanket, as Bella had wrapped herself up in a cocoon, pulling the thicker blanket up to her neck.

"I have a question for you, little one," Edward sat back and watched her, "And I hope you answer it this time." Bella shivered, perceiving his words as a threat. What question? "You knew I was a vampire, but you came to me willingly," he stated the facts, "Why?" then he added quietly, "Did you want to die?"

Bella suddenly remembered when he had asked her that question, and what he had done when she had stubbornly refused to answer. She gripped the blanket around her protectively.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't answer?" Bella questioned. Edward had been kind to her these past few days, but perhaps nothing had really changed. She should still be wary of him.

Edward looked at her thoughtfully. Bella swallowed hard. "How about I reward you if you answer?" Edward suggested, smirking, "Perhaps I'll give you some clothes to wear?" he questioned.

Bella blushed. Feeling braver, though, she answered petulantly, "I would have clothes now if you didn't destroy them." Bella spoke before thinking, though. It only served to remind her of Edward's cruelty in the past, of his demonstration of his power over her. He could easily do that again. She looked down.

"That's the deal, take it or leave it," Edward shrugged.

Bella still looked down as she began to speak, "I came willingly. I...lived in an orphanage in Brusselshire," Bella named a small town that wasn't too far away from the castle, "I have since I was ten. When I was old enough to be sent out on my own, the head nun, Mother Anne, let me stay and do some cooking and cleaning in exchange for a place to live. There was one girl, Rosie, who arrived only a few months ago. She reminded me of myself, she was so scared, her parents just died. She was older than I was when I arrived, but you couldn't tell because she was so small. We became friends.

'Then about three weeks ago a man came to the orphanage. He was dressed very fancy and another girl told me he was the mayor of Grosbridge, he watched us all as we ate lunch. Afterwards, Mother Anne came to our room and asked for Rose. She took her away, but I was worried so I followed and eavesdropped." Bella's eyes fluttered up to Edward's for a moment, but his face was blank as he sat listening. She looked back down at her hands.

'Mother Anne told Rosie that she would have to go with that man. He was taking her to live in a castle and learn to be a maid. They promised she would be treated very well. Rose said she didn't want to leave, but Mother Anne said that she had to. Rosie asked where to, and she said the name Cullen.

'Rose started crying and screaming. You see, we had just weeks earlier met a woman passing through our town. She was from Grosbridge and she told us all about the vampire who lived there. She was a bit drunk, and she explained that the townspeople sent up virgin's to appease him so that he didn't come down and kill them while they slept," Bella stuttered and paused for a moment, realizing that she was saying "he" and "him" as though she weren't talking to that very vampire of her story. She decided to ignore it though and continue.

"We didn't tell anyone about it because we thought it was just fantasy, and we didn't want to get in trouble for talking to the woman. But then the mayor of Grosbridge shows up, and it suddenly seemed all too real. I just knew I couldn't let them take Rose. She was so young. I went in and volunteered to go instead.

'Mother Anne was upset at my eavesdropping, and the mayor didn't want to take me at first. He said that I was too old, with the young ones he could be more sure. . . of their 'purity.' Mother Anne assured him that I was pure, so he accepted me instead." Bella finished her story.

Edward watched her carefully. "Did you think you were going to die when they brought you here?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded.

Edward didn't say anything. He thought about the name she had said in her sleep. "Rosie." That explained it then. Bella was willing to give up her life for a girl she barely knew. Edward was amazed. Could anyone really be that selfless? Edward had lived his whole life based on getting what he wanted when he wanted it.

Edward didn't take his eyes off of Bella's face, and he could see her sneaking shy glances at him before looking back down at her hands. She looked up at him and opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and looked down.

"What is it?" he asked patiently.

Bella hesitated, whens she spoke, her voice was smaller than it had been when she was telling her story. "There were other girls...other girls before me." Though it wasn't a question, the phrase obviously begged an answer.

"Yes." Edward said simply.

Bella glanced up at him with wide eyes, but only for a moment.

"What happened to them?"

Edward watched her as he answered. "I drank from them until I got bored. Then I gave them money and let them go."

Bella looked at him almost like she didn't believe him. "Really?" she asked before she could think better of it.

"Really."

Bella wanted to ask if he had done to the other girls the things he had done to her, but clenched her jaw in time. Perhaps she didn't want to know the answer to that.

"You're tired," Edward suddenly said. "Lay down now."

At the suggestion, Bella realized that she was indeed tired, and she laid down and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 7

.

Bella woke up, but didn't know whether it was day or night. She quickly surmised that Edward wasn't there, and then realized that she desperately needed to pee. She climbed out of bed and crept across the room to the chamber pot. Her feet were freezing, but she felt much better after she relieved herself.

She quickly ran back to the bed to get back under the warmth of the covers. Then she saw, sitting on the end of the bed was a long nightgown, robe, and thick stockings. Bella scrambled to quickly put the stockings on her cold feet before slipping on the nightgown and robe. It felt warm and comfortable and she snuggled back under the covers.

Bella reached up to brush some hair out of her face and for the first time realized what a tangled, dirty mess it was. Of course it hadn't been brushed since her arrival here, and she had been sick in bed for half that time.

When she was feeling a bit warmer, she got up and walked around the room to explore it. There wasn't anything by ways of a brush around. She went over to the door, but it was locked. No sooner had she tested it, though, then the door was flung open.

Bella jumped back and gasped.

"I thought I heard you moving around in here," Edward greeted her.

"You could here that?" Bella asked.

"I was only in the next room."

Bella pictured Edward rolling his eyes as spoke, if Edward ever rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the clothes," Bella said shyly. The nightgown was thick and the robe sufficiently covered her so Bella didn't feel embarrassed to be wearing night clothes in front of him. She was embarrassed, though, at what she knew what must be her messy appearance.

Bella self-consciously reached up and ran a hand through her hair.

Edward seemed to notice the action. "How about a hot bath?" Edward asked.

Bella's eyes widened at him. "Yes please," she squealed. A hot bath sounded heavenly.

Edward chuckled at her reaction.

"Nightfall," was all Edward said, and he left the room, closing the door ominously behind him. Bella stared after him and started to second guess herself. She didn't trust that departing smirk he had given her. Did he expect to be there for the bath? She felt a dread in the pit of her stomach.

She went and sat down on the bed, trying not to think about it. Edward had said nightfall, but she had no idea what time it was now.

Bella wasn't sure how long it was before Edward came back in and got her, perhaps and hour.

He was smirking at her, that evil smirk.

"Follow me," he said simply.

Bella hesitated. "I...I..." she couldn't think of anything to say, any excuse to give.

Edward walked up to her confidently. "You're still tired," his voice held a teasing tone. "I'll carry you." He picked her up easily in his arms, one arm behind her back and one behind her knees.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward was so strong and steady as he carried her as though she weighed nothing. But Bella already knew of Edward's strength.

He took her down a hallway she had never been before. Then he entered a large bathroom. The tub in the middle was already full of hot water, and there were several buckets steaming around them. Jasper was just setting down one when they entered.

Bella felt her uneasiness increase when she saw the other man. She thought about being forced to bathe in front of both of them. She was helpless against their whims.

Edward set her on her feet, and Jasper wordlessly turned and left the room. Bella calmed slightly.

"Time for your bath, kitten," Edward grinned at her.

"A-aren't you going to leave?" Bella stuttered out.

"No."

Bella made small stuttering sounds as she shuffled her feet, looking at the floor.

"I've seen you naked many times, Bella. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Now take off your clothes and get in the bath."

Bella still didn't move.

"Either you take off your clothes and put them back on when you're done with your bath. Or I can come rip them off you and you can go to bed naked."

Bella's eyes widened at his tone and words. They weren't gentle anymore, but hard and demanding. She had no doubt that he would carry through with his threat.

She slowly took off her robe, folding it carefully and placing it on a nearby chair. Though she knew Edward had seen her naked many times before, she was still embarrassed by it. She had never stripped herself in front of him.

She took off her socks next. Then all that was left was the nightgown. Bella turned to face away from him as she lifted it over her head and set it on the chair as well. Edward got a good view of her backside. Her slender hips and soft butt.

Edward was suddenly right behind her. She could feel his cool presence even before he touched her thigh. "Get in the bath," he whispered to the back of her head.

Bella slinked over and climbed into the tub. It really was large. The water was quite warm and she sighed as her muscles relaxed. She had never been in such a luxurious tub before. The water was clear, and she knew Edward could see her quite well as he looked down at her.

She kept her legs bent up against her chest to hid her body.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

Bella glared at him and turned away. He was suddenly kneeling before her, leaning over the tub. Bella gasped. She called herself an idiot for upsetting him again.

"I-it feels good," Bella said quickly.

Edward laughed. "You've seemed to have developed a stutter all of a sudden," he teased her.

Bella hugged her legs tighter. She watched as Edward carefully rolled up his sleeves.

He reached out and touched her suddenly, making Bella gasp and flinch.

"Lean back, kitten," Edward said as he guided her head back with his hands. "I'm going to wash your hair for you."

Bella let him lean her back and get her hair wet. She kept her arms wrapped around her has Edward put some soap in her hair and gently started rubbing her scalp. It did feel good.

His hand then gently crept down her back and started rubbing it. That felt good, too.

All of a sudden, though, his hand went down further and grazed the top of her butt crack. Bella yelped and jumped.

"You look so delectable," Edward said, rubbing her back again, "All warm and naked and wet."

Bella blushed.

"Move your arms Bella," Edward said with authority.

Bella shook her head weakly.

"Move your arms," Edward said again, his voice holding no room for argument. Bella shivered in fear, which only increased at his next words. "You won't like it if I have to make you." And because she was afraid of what he would to otherwise, Bella moved her arms out of the way to rest helplessly at her sides.

"Lean back," was Edward's next command. She hated this. Hated that she was doing this, that he was making her act on her own. He was demonstrating his utter power over her, to make her do whatever he wished.

Bella leaned back so that Edward could see her breasts. The water sloshed appetizingly over them. And as Bella breathed, her nipples rose in and out of the clear water.

Edward ran the back of his knuckle over her nipple and it hardened under his attention.

Bella's breathing became uneven. He ran his hand down her stomach and stopped at the top of her pubic mound where short stubble was just starting to grow.

Edward then leaned over her to gently wash the shampoo out of her hair. He grabbed some soap and lathered it between his hands, then spread it on her tummy, washing it down her sides, to her hips. He gently massaged her there before running his hands over her outer thighs, then moved inward.

Bella gasped at the sensation of what he was doing to her body. "Do you like that?" he asked her teasingly.

Bella shook her head. Edward laughed. "I think you do," was his soft response.

Edward ran his soapy hands over her shoulders and down her arms. Bella's body was starting to tingle at his gentle administrations. When his hand came back and grazed the side of her breast, a wave of sensation flooded her cunt.

Edward grabbed her ankle and pushed it toward her body, bending her knee. He moved the other one similarly.

"No," Bella gasped as her pussy was forced open, she squeezed her legs together.

Edward grabbed her knees and forced her legs apart. "Stay like this, my pet," he said simply. Bella whimpered, but didn't move.

Edward ran his hands from her knee down her thigh and to the apex in between her legs. Bella's body was throbbing now, and she grabbed the sides of the tub.

"What a-are you doing to me?" Bella asked.

Edward smiled tenderly at her. "You're going to like it, little virgin" he assured. His fingers rubbed her clit and Bella gasped and squirmed, her body involuntarily pressing into his hand.

He started stroking her folds as his thumb rubbed a gentle rhythm into her clit. Keeping his left hand working on her cunt with his right hand he traced the lines of her ribs, then followed the creases of the underside of her breasts.

Bella's body was doing funny things to her now. She could feel that she was closer now than she had been before. Edward had called it her "release," she remembered.

Her body was building up a pressure at Edward's steady and unwavering hands, and then the pressure was released and Bella gasped and moaned. She was unable to really register what was happening as the sensations in her body took over and her brain went foggy.

Her body, which she hadn't realized was so tense, relaxed into the tub. She had never felt anything like that before. Was that normal?

Bella's breathing was fast, like she had just sprinted up the stairs. Edward pulled his hand away, and Bella was too wrapped up in her post first orgasm to move. Edward sat back and admired Bella's body, the way her chest heaved, her legs bent and her pussy open and ready. He admired her closed eyes and sated expression as she was lay unaware.

Soon, Bella's senses came back to her. She self-consciously pushed her legs back together, hiding her private parts. She sat up slightly in the tub and looked confusedly at Edward.

Edward only grinned and poured another bucket of hot water into the tub, which was starting to cool off. The hot water felt good against Bella's skin as it calmed her tense muscles.

"Are you enjoying your bath, little one?" Edward asked as he sat watching her. Bella blushed and looked down.

Edward reached out and grabbed one of her hands, holding it in his larger palm.

"You're getting wrinkles," Edward said almost reverently as he inspected her soft hand. He ran his fingers over her wrinkled ones. "Perhaps it is time to get out?" it sounded like a question, but he didn't wait for her response.

With two hands under her armpits, he lifted her easily up out of the water. Bella shivered as the air flooded her warm skin. Edward set her down before picking up a towel and drying her himself.

When he was done with her body, he wrapped the towel around her damp hair, squeezing out as much moisture as he could. Edward stared down at her naked body, delighted that it was covered in goosebumps. He ran his hands down her arm, feeling the small bumps.

"Get dressed," Edward commanded, and Bella scurried over to put her nightgown back on.

When she was clothed, Edward lifted her suddenly back into his arms. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. Despite her humiliation at his hands, at least he hadn't hurt her this time. At least Jasper wasn't there. He was also very tender afterwards.

"You should rest now," Edward said as he carried her back down the stairs.

"I'm hungry," Bella complained.

Edward chuckled. "Food first and then rest." And that's what Bella did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 8

.

Edward sat back and watched Bella waking up, thinking it was a beautiful sight. Her hair was in an extremely wild disarray, sticking out away from her head in all directions. Edward thought she looked cute. It was strange. He had never thought that of another female, but it seemed that whatever she did, it was cute to him.

Bella turned her groggy eyes to focus on him.

"Your hair is a mess," Edward said with a slightly teasing sound in his musical voice. The affect caused a funny reaction in Bella, deep in the pit of her stomach, and she felt that she couldn't handle these things so soon upon waking. She wasn't mentally prepared.

Bella sat up fully and put a hand on her head. She could feel the tangles readily and knew her hair must be a wild mess. She immediately began trying to pat it down, trying to smooth it out with her fingers.

"Perhaps it would be easier with this?" Edward asked, holding up a comb.

"Thank you," Bella said automatically, holding her hand out for it.

Instead of handing her the comb, though, Edward sat down on the bed and pulled her so that she was sitting in front of him. He then started to gently work away the knots in her hair. Bella didn't move, too stunned to do anything.

Edward was being nice to her, and she couldn't process it. This was the man who had humiliated her, violated her, tied her up and starved her. He was the man who had brought her to her first orgasm, cared for her while she was sick, made her stomach flip over when he smiled. To say she was confused would be an understatement.

Edward's hands were strong and gentle as he combed her hair, being careful not to tug too hard, even if a knot was being stubborn.

"Relax, little one," Edward said as he paused his work on her hair, running his hand down her arm. It was only then that Bella realized how tensely she was sitting, her back as stiff as a board. Bella made a conscious effort to relax her muscles.

Edward's cool fingers ran through her hair, brushing over her scalp. Bella made a sound deep in her throat.

"Doest that hurt?" Edward asked as he paused the movements of his fingers.

_Not at all,_ Bella thought,_ the exact opposite in fact_. But all she said was, "No." Edward resumed brushing.

Slowly the tangles were removed from Bella's soft, freshly washed hair.

"How does that feel?" Edward asked when he was done brushing her hair. He turned her to face him.

"Good," Bella said softly. Edward grinned at her.

"How do you feel today?" he enquired after her sickness.

"Much better," Bella said, and she did.

"Good."

Edward was sitting very close to her, and Bella could almost feel his proximity as thought it were a palpable thing.

Edward pushed her hair behind her shoulder, running his hand down her delicate neck. Bella swallowed.

"You smell divine," Edward said, making Bella flush. She didn't realize exactly what he meant until he added, "It's been so long since I've tasted your blood, having it so close but not sampling it."

Bella felt ashamed of herself. She had let herself forget what he was, what he truly wanted.

Edward placed his lips against her throat. "No," Bella gasped out. The sound was so quiet that if Edward hadn't been a vampire, he might not have even heard it. But he did.

Edward sat back and raised his eyebrows at her. Bella gulped harder, closing her eyes tightly in fear.

"What? Would you deny me your sweet blood?" Edward asked, lifting up her arm and pushing her sleeve back, exposing her white wrist, before bringing it up to his nose and smelling her.

Bella had the sense that he was playing with her, and it frightened her. She didn't know what to say, so she kept her mouth shut.

Edward pushed her back so that she was lying on the bed, he was leaning over her, his body pressed close to hers. He ran his hand down her stomach, over her nightgown. Suddenly, with one easy movement, he tore the neck of her nightgown until her breasts were exposed.

Bella cried out at the sound of tearing fabric. She clenched her eyes closed as her heart rate increased. She had angered him again, and now she didn't know what he would do, how he would punish her.

She felt the fabric around her legs being pulled up until her knees were exposed. Edward's hand slipped under her nightgown. She was surprised, however, when his touch wasn't harsh and demanding, but gentle. His movements were slow and easy again as he rubbed her flesh. She could feel his cool skin on her heated thighs, trailing his fingers gently.

He squeezed her flesh gently in the palm of his hand, then rubbed her thighs with his fingertips. He ran his fingers back and forth between her pelvis bones, tracing gentle lines, causing goosebumps to run up Bella's back and sides. He went as high as her navel, tracing circles around it, before once again focusing on her thighs.

Bella moaned slightly at the sensation he started provoking in her. He trailed his fingertips up from her knee to her pelvis bone and back down. He would run his hands down her inner thigh to the crease formed by her supple butt and the back of her leg. Then he would repeat the process on her other leg, all the while avoiding her wet, heated center.

He rubbed her thighs for what seemed like hours, slowly building up a desire in Bella's snatch until she was all but ready to demand him to touch her there. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, though, Edward's fingers suddenly were on her clit.

And that was all it took. Bella's body was delivered into an intense orgasm. She gasped at the sensation, much better than even yesterday as the pleasure washed over her. Then Edward immediately bit her her breast, right around the nipple.

The pleasure that was wracking Bella's body increased tenfold, and she screamed at the intensity of it. It was like her body had been electrocuted, but in a way that felt so good. She felt no pain as Edward drank her blood. She could only just pinpoint that the waves of pleasure she was feeling were coming from her left breast, for they radiated out over her entire body almost as intensely, all they way down to her fingertips and toes.

Her whole body felt like it was vibrating infinitesimally fast, and she waited to come down from the high, but Edward kept drinking and the sensations didn't dissipate. Her orgasm was prolonged as blood was sucked out her body. Bella jerked, screamed, moaned and wiggled and waves and waves of pleasure washed over her. She couldn't think, her brain was cushioned and fuzzy and electrified, as her body floated and clenched and vibrated. Then the pleasure became too much and she passed out.

Bella came back into consciousness and her body was humming. She had never felt so sated and at peace. Her head was still pleasantly fuzzy. She moaned and opened her eyes. Edward was looking down at her with an adorable smirk on his face that made him look like a boy.

"Can you do that again?" she asked, still high off her orgasm, unable to think clearly.

Edward chuckled, and Bella smiled at the sound. She rolled into his chest, pressing her naked breasts against him. She didn't even care.

Edward rubbed her back gently. "My pliant little virgin," he murmured to her.

"Mmm," was Bella's only response.

She lay next to him, dazed but happy. Her mind was blissfully clear. She wasn't thinking about anything. All the pain and unhappiness from her childhood, those memories that were _always_ lurking in the back of her mind, at that moment, weren't there. She wasn't thinking about her situation, or the man she was cuddled up against or even what just happened. She was just _being_.

Thought, though, eventually weaseled back into her mind. Subtly at first, so that she didn't realize she was thinking, then thoughts begot thoughts, and her mind was suddenly working again. Going crazy in fact.

What had just happened?

"Edward?" Bella's voice was hesitant and soft.

Edward felt a warmth in his heart at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth for the first time.

"What is it?" he asked gently. He was glad Bella hadn't yet tried to pull out of his arms, for he enjoyed holding her soft body. Her naked breasts against his chest felt wonderful, though it was driving him slightly crazy. Edward was experiencing something he hadn't experienced in over a hundred years: an erection.

Before he was turned, Edward had been a virgin. After he was turned, after he became adjusted to what he was and accepted his life, he had experienced unprecedented attention from the fairer sex, and he couldn't resist. He had used his new attractiveness to women to lure anyone he wanted into his bed. Anyone. He began fucking women all over the countryside with all the excitement and enthusiasm of the teenage boy he had been.

But after fifty-sixty years of meaningless sex, well Edward became bored. The time came when the sight of a naked woman meant next to nothing to him. He started having less sex, and his erections weren't as hard and didn't last as long, eventually he had been unable to get it up at all. And he really didn't care. He had started investing his energy in other places.

But something funny had happened when Bella had felt her orgasm so powerfully. Edward was staring down at her face, watching her lips part and her skin flush. He listened to her screaming and moaning and whimpers. The sight of her cumming was the most erotic thing he thought he had ever seen. The sound of her screaming in pleasure got his blood flowing.

And he had been astounded when he had felt his dick harden.

Edward looked down at Bella. She wasn't looking at his face, but was staring at a spot on his chest. Though Edward was shocked and excited by the long lost feeling of wanting to bury his dick in someone's cunt, he could still easily control himself. He had had years of practice. For now he would just hold her.

"What was that?" her sweet voice filled his ears. He didn't think she could feel his hardness.

"An orgasm," he answered simply. She didn't say anything, and Edward wondered if she would be content with that answer. She wasn't.

"What about yesterday?"

"An orgasm, too." Edward could see her brows knit together, and decided to explain. "Bella, today I bit you. A bite during an orgasm increases the pleasure you feel, drinking your blood prolongs it. It was especially intense since I bit an erogenous area," as he explained, he ran his hand over the breast he had bitten.

Bella blushed. Edward lifted her chin up with his fingers so he could better see her appetizingly flushed skin. Bella met his eyes. Neither spoke for a moment as they stared at each other. Bella wasn't sure how long she simply stared into his dark eyes. She wanted to kiss him, so so badly.

His handsome face was so close to her, his mouth plump and willing. It would be so easy to press her mouth this his, she would barely have to move at all. She wondered how he would react? Bella moved a fraction of an inch closer.

"You tore my dress," Bella suddenly blurted out, pulling away only slightly, her nerves getting the better of her. Bella pulled her hands in between their bodies to pull the nightgown back together over her breasts.

Edward raised his eyebrows at her actions. "Still shy?" he asked, brushing his hands over her covered breasts possessively. Bella blushed.

Edward laughed, running his thumb over her cheek. "You're so beautiful when you blush," he told her sincerely. She looked shyly down.

"Tell me something else about you?" he questioned her softly, suddenly.

Bella looked up into his serious face. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Anything," Edward was tender as he spoke. "I want to know more about your life. What it was like."

"I don't know," Bella shrugged.

"Tell me what you did in the orphanage before you came here?"

Edward was being gentle. She forgot to be afraid of him. "If I tell you, will I get another dress?" she asked impishly, making Edward laugh.

"Yes, another dress for some more information," he agreed.

"I mostly helped in the kitchens. I also swept up and dusted. I guess it was sort of a sad place to live, but in a way I liked it, maybe that sounds strange, but I enjoyed helping the girls that came to live there. They were so sad and lost, and a lot of them needed a shoulder to cry on. I wanted to be there for them. It was so wonderful when a girl would come out of her shell, and would laugh and play. I liked helping them in some small way." Bella shrugged. Edward was looking at her curiously.

"And what about this girl, Rosie?" Edward asked.

Bella hesitated before answering. "Isn't it my turn to ask you a question now?" she wondered.

"Not at all. I'm giving you a dress for answering that question."

"So if I answer another, will you answer one of mine?" she asked.

"Alright," Edward agreed, then waited for her response.

"Rosie was thirteen...well, I guess she still is, though she looked younger. She had the prettiest blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She looked like a little doll. When she came to the orphanage, she wouldn't speak, not at all. She cried every night and kicked anyone who tried to get close to her. I guess we became friends because we understood each other in a way. I didn't try to make her talk, so eventually she started to talk to me. I was one of the few people she trusted." Bella got a far away look on her face, sad and thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" Edward couldn't help but wonder.

"It's my turn now," Bella said.

Edward smiled and ducked his head as though to relent to her. "How did you become a vampire?"

"When I was seventeen, I became very sick. There was a disease, a plague. The streets were full of the stench of it, a stench you could never escape, even when you went inside. Every household was affected, or so it seemed. My mother was the first to get it, then my younger brother, then my baby sister...she was the first to die." Edward paused for a moment, realizing that this was the first time he had told anyone this.

"After her death," he continued, "my father became ill. I was the only one left to take care of my family. I was advised to leave them for dead, that it was too late anyway, but I couldn't do that. With my father ill, I was the man of the house. Eventually, I succumbed to the disease as well. I don't remember anything after that, until I woke up changed. I felt so different that I thought I had died, but I was still in my room, in my bed. The smell was the first thing that I noticed. It was worse than usual. I went to check on my family." Edward saw their rotting corpses in his mind, their spotted flesh. The flies that buzzed around their faces. Their swollen hands. "They...were all dead."

Bella gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago, little one."

"How old _are_ you?"

Edward looked down at her. "That's another question."

Bella stared at his face. He had already admitted that he was seventeen when he had been changed. And indeed, his face did look young. Usually, his eyes were so hard; they showed his years. His expression was so often heavy, like that of an old man. They hid his youth well, but when you really looked, you could see is boyish handsomeness, especially when he smiled.

"What are you staring at so intently?" Edward asked, breaking Bella's concentration.

"That's another question," she mimicked his words. Edward laughed loudly, the sound contagious, making Bella giggle softly in response to it.

Edward hadn't felt as content and peaceful as he did with this girl lying here in his arms since he became a vampire, perhaps even before then. Paradoxically, this fact made him scared and agitated. He pushed all emotions away, stubbornly refusing to feel anything.

Bella's breathing evened out as she fell asleep in his arms. Only half an hour later, Edward could feel the sun rising. He didn't want to leave Bella's warm body, snuggled up against his. He wanted to just simply close his eyes and go to sleep as well. Instead, he stood up and left the room, going to his own personal seclusion to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 9

.

Bella woke groggily from her bed, stretching her cramped limbs. She felt tired, the kind of exhaustion one has after getting _too_ much sleep. She felt content and rested, but her body was slightly sore, like she had been laying in bed for too long. And really, she had, Bella thought as she sat up and leaned against the headboard.

How long had she been in this room? It felt like forever. She felt lazy and restless as she rose from the bed. She remembered the front of her nightgown was torn when she stood up and the scraps of fabric fell, exposing her breasts to the cool air. She blushed, remembering the night before with Edward.

She knew she should still fear him; his behavior was irrational and fickle. . . but then she remembered his handsome, boyish smile- his deep, powerful laugh.

Bella saw the dressing gown she had been given was sitting on the back of the chair Edward usually occupied, and she went and donned it over her torn nightgown, tying it securely in place.

The fire was still going in the fireplace, though it was burning low, and there was plenty of wood to build it up if she wished, but it really wasn't that cold. Bella gazed at the door and thought longingly of getting out of the cramped room and back into the sunlight. She thought about how nice it would be to simply go outdoors.

Barely hoping to dare that the door wouldn't be locked, Bella went to it half-heartedly, turning the nob in her palm, and could barely believe it when the doorknob easily turned and the door swung open.

She hesitated only briefly before walking out into the large sitting room. She remembered when she had first been brought down here to find Edward sitting here waiting for her. It felt like it was years ago.

Now, there was no sign of anyone, she was alone. She ventured to the stairs that would lead up to the main floor of the castle, but hesitated. Edward would probably be angry that she had left without his permission. The thought of arousing his anger again made her blood run cold in fear.

Bella slowly turned and went back toward the room she had just exited. Edward was being nice to her, perhaps if she sat and waited for him to come to her, he would give her permission to go outside.

Bella stopped and gazed longingly at the stairs again, though. What was she doing? Would she let this man. . . vampire. . . bully her into a meek, afraid little girl again? It was her unwillingness to be so weak and frightened that turned Bella back toward the stairs, that and the fact that since Edward wasn't around, she surmised that it was probably day light. The thought of going out into the sun was too tempting for Bella to pass by.

She cautiously walked up the stairs. She wasn't sure how she knew, but instinctively, she surmised that Edward and Jasper were the only ones who lived in the castle. She realized that Jasper might be around, but had a feeling that he wouldn't be angry if he found her. He would probably just march her back downstairs without so much as a word, or perhaps a curt, "This way."

The sunlight embraced Bella like a long-lost friend when she entered the main part of the castle. It was warm, bright and cheery, and giving her confidence, she began to explore. Most of the rooms on the main floor were well furnished, and in surprisingly good condition considering that only Jasper and Edward lived here.

As far as castles went, Cullen Castle wasn't _too _large. It was considered a castle because of the time when it was built. It had the natural protection of the sea and cliffs, and remnants of its original intention of a fortress hold were still visible in the large stone walls. Many more modern additions had been since added, though, making it more comfortable to live in. Bella wondered how many of those Edward was responsible for.

It was strange, being in such a large place and virtually alone. When Bella came upon a grand staircase, she bolted up the stairs, thoroughly enjoying herself. She noticed the walls up the right side of the stairs were covered in paintings.

Bella stared intently the art on the walls. The paintings were hung very close together as though they were pieces of a puzzle, going from the ceiling nearly down to the floor. There were landscapes and portraits and history paintings. Bella admired the different styles and their beauty.

Bella came to a portrait of a middle aged man, he was handsome but his face was cold. He was painted in austere, dark colors. Seeing the portrait jogged Bella's memory.

She remembered back to her first night here, when she was led into that dark, gloomy room and such a frightful night. She vaguely remembered seeing portraits there as well. There was something different about them, though. Feeling a gnawing feeling in her stomach, Bella turned and rushed back down the stairs. She had to see those portraits again.

Bella hesitated briefly outside the door where she first encountered Edward Cullen. He had been frightening and cruel that night. She was almost a little afraid to go in the room, to be overcome with memories of it, but once she did, she realized her silliness. There was absolutely nothing frightening about the room at all.

The sun was shining in the windows that had been black with darkness the last time she was in here. There wasn't a fire going now, but the room looked lived in and well taken care of.

Bella turned her attention to the reason she had come. She stared at the small portraits hanging on the wall. In the light of day, she could see them a lot more clearly, and she realized what was different about them.

The paintings along the staircase were all chosen for their expertise, done by artful and masterful painters. These little portraits here, one could not say the same about. The painter's strokes were hesitant and unsure, the blending done haphazardly, probably due to rushing, the shading was imperfect and little to no attention was given to their clothes, making their shoulders appear somewhat flat.

And still, there was a certain charm to the two portraits, that were so obviously done by the same artist. It could especially be seen in the portrait of the woman. Her eyes were smiling gently.

Bella had a feeling like these pictures were special to Edward in someway. Unlike the other paintings in the house, these weren't the type that one would save due to their value. Their only value they possessed would be that of a sentimental nature. Edward had hung them up away from any other paintings, in a place of honor.

Bella wondered who they could be. Perhaps someone from his family? From his human family? Bella stared at them for a little while longer. The more she looked at them, the more she liked them, so that by the time she was ready to leave, she would have said that she preferred them to the masterpieces in the main hall, which were pretentious and held no heart.

There was still plenty of daylight left when Bella cautiously exited through a servants' door she found at the back of the house. The air was fresh and beautiful and Bella breathed it in gratefully.

As soon as Bella stepped outside, she remembered her thoughts of escape the week before. Her only plan had been to make a run for it. She still could do that now, she thought. Something stopped her though. Logically, she told herself that it was a bad idea, that she would be able to get far before nightfall anyway, so late in the day.

She thought about what the villagers would do if she showed up back in the village, still alive and breathing. The mayor would probably have a heart attack. She knew the good people of Grosbridge wouldn't hesitate to give her back to the vampire if he came to get her. After all, she was only and orphan. No one would miss her. Better her than one of their own. No, she would find no refuge there.

She knew she wouldn't be able to make it back to Brusselshire either, it being a three day trip. Even if she did, what could she do? Mother Anne was the one who had sold her in the first place. She couldn't go back to the orphanage.

There were many logical reasons Bella didn't take off running, but there were other reasons too. Deep down, Bella found that she didn't want to leave.

Bella explored the grounds, near the house, careful not to wander too far off. The view off the cliffs of the ocean took her breath away. The salty air was sweet and the sound of the waves soothing. The wind blew her hair gently around her shoulders.

As she wandered through the neglected gardens, she found herself planning what she would have done with them, apple trees here, a rose garden here. Inside the house, she also couldn't help herself from thinking about how she could liven up the place.

When she found the huge, empty ballroom with the crystal chandeliers, she was surprised to see how dark it was. She pushed back a few curtains to find large, but dirty windows. How beautiful the room would be without the dusty curtains, restored to glory.

When Bella was upstairs, she found several rooms that had nothing in them. She imagined decorating the rooms, picking out furniture and colors. She let her imagination take over and refused to think about reality. She imagined herself as lady of the house.

When she became hungry, she went to the kitchens and found some cheese and wine and bread, which she ate greedily.

Bella spent a good part of the day exploring and fantasizing. When she noticed that it was starting to get darker, signaling the sun's descent, she as well descended back into the basement and went into her little room. She didn't even realize how completely filthy her socks had become.

Edward rose for the night, going immediately to check on Bella. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him as he walked in. He knew instantly that she had been outside, inspecting her so closely. He could tell by the fresh smell on her skin, by the flush in her cheeks.

At first he felt a twinge of anger that she had gone out without his permission, especially when Jasper wasn't even home, but that feeling was almost immediately replaced with amazement. She had come back.

She had come back of her own free will, without even trying to escape, and just sat there staring at him with a calmness that was tempered only by the slight wariness in her eyes. Of him, he realized. She was afraid of what he would do.

Edward walked immediately over to her and picked her up under the armpits, lifting her up high in the air before bringing her small frame in close to his chest.

"I hope you haven't worn yourself out today," he said simply.

"Are you angry?" Bella asked warily from where she was being held in his strong arms. He certainly didn't _look_ angry. But better safe than sorry.

"No, little one," Edward said, still half amazed that she had come back all on her own. He could feel her deep breaths against his chest.

Edward sat Bella back down on her feet and she looked up at his face.

"Your house is quite beautiful," she complimented him sincerely.

"You're quite beautiful," Edward spoke the first thing that came into his head before he could even think about it. Edward cursed himself for his folly. He never spoke without thinking. This girl was doing strange things to him.

Bella blushed.

"There is a full moon tonight," Edward said after a pregnant pause, "I'd like you to come view it with me."

Bella nodded, stunned that it was almost as though he were asking her instead of telling her. Edward took the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her. "It will be cool outside," he said.

He then proceeded to pick her up in his arms. Bella instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward began to walk upstairs, going at a human pace although he could have gone much faster.

"I _can_ walk you know," Bella felt the need to say, though she wasn't really making a whole-hearted argument.

Edward just ignored her though and carried her out the front door. He walked over toward the cliffs and Bella instinctively held his shoulders a bit tighter.

The night was quite bright, as the stars filled the sky. The moon was indeed full and and shone brightly down upon them. Bella gazed up at the beautiful scene before her. Edward seemed content to just stand and hold her.

It was just too perfect. The night, the stars, the handsome man holding her close. Bella gently placed her palm on the cool skin of his cheek. She turned his head toward her. Edward felt the slight, coaxing pressure of her hand, and obligingly turned his face.

Bella used her arm around his neck to pull herself up, and pressed her warm lips to his cool ones. She was surprised by how soft they were.

The kiss was very gentle and over in seconds, as Bella pulled back to look at his handsome face. Edward didn't say anything, and he could hear Bella's heart racing in her chest. He thought his too would be beating at a faster speed than usual, if his heart were still capable of such things.

The kiss was so sweet, the woman smelled so good, the night was so perfect. Edward laid her down on the grass, the blanket cushioning her.

Edward felt himself harden. He wanted to make love to her. It was the first time in a long time that his need for sex was dominating over his desire for blood. It scared him.

Edward kissed her again, a slightly longer and deeper kiss than the first one they shared, but still more gentle than passionate. He was still in control.

Bella was staring up at him with trust and willingness in her eyes. she didn't resist when he pushed back her hair and bared her neck to him, kissing and licking it. She didn't resist when he pulled up her skirts and exposed her sex, nor when he licked her gently.

Edward was tempted to plunge his fingers into her and break her hymen, taste her virgin blood. But something stopped him. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel ready yet. Instead, he brought her to another mind blowing orgasm and bit the inside of her thigh, drinking her sweet blood.

Bella was fast asleep when Edward carried her back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 10

.

Bella was sitting in front of a large book shelf in the library. It was late afternoon, and she was browsing Edward's extensive collection of books, getting an idea of what he owned. Bella had always loved to read, but found so little time for it at the orphanage, if in any case she was able to get her hands on a book at all.

Her life had fallen into a sort of routine for the past three days, ever since Edward had taken her out into the moonlight. She was now allowed to wander the castle during the day, giving her minimal freedom. Edward had said she could use any room she liked, read any book she wanted.

Edward had kept his promise, and she had found a new gown waiting for her when she had woken up. This one was a day dress, and though simple, was quite a lovely shade of blue. It was perfect for frolicking about the house.

On her first day of granted freedom, Bella had found that Jasper was all over the castle, cleaning it and seeing to its general upkeep. Bella had tried to avoid him as best she could. It was hard to forget the fact that he had seen her naked, touched her in the most vulnerable ways. Edward had as well, but it was different with him. With Jasper, she still felt embarrassed.

Then she had become hungry around lunch, and went into the kitchens, only to run right into Jasper, who was busy filleting fish. Of course, Bella wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of it before- Jasper was the one who had been cooking all her meals. The poor man must be run ragged around here, she thought.

Jasper had looked up at her when she entered the kitchen, but didn't say anything. Bella blushed and was ready to back out of the room when she saw a large pot on the stove that was just about ready to boil over.

"Oh," she exclaimed, hurrying over to reduce the heat.

Jasper glanced at her over his shoulder, but just continued to work on the fish. Bella's mouth started to water at the delicious looking snapper Jasper was working on. It would make a delicious stew, Bella thought. She saw some carrots piled in the corner, and without a word, set to work peeling them.

With only the two of them eating, the meal would be small and Bella had peeled enough carrots in minutes. She was used to fixing large meals for the kids at the orphanage, so it was strange to be done so quickly.

The pot that was already on the stove was full of boiling potatoes. Bella transferred these into a new pot and started boiling them with the carrots, preparing a stew.

She started hunting around for herbs she knew would go well with the fish. Jasper still didn't say a word, and the pair of them worked in silence. Jasper simply handed her the fish when he had finished removing all the scales and bones. Bella smiled shyly and added the meat to the stew. She found some dried herbs eventually, and soon the kitchen was full of an appetizing aroma.

When the meal was done cooking, the two of them sat down at the servant's table in the kitchen.

"This is really good," Jasper eventually spoke, but continued his habit of not looking at her directly.

"Thanks," was Bella's breathless reply, and they ate in silence.

After that, Bella had made it a point to be in the kitchen to help Jasper with the meals from then on. They usually made something for lunch, and simply ate the leftovers for supper. Bella enjoyed being useful in this way, and frankly, it was nice to finally have some flavor in her meals. Jasper wasn't a bad cook, but he wasn't particularly adept at it either.

Bella thought he appreciated it too.

Though neither of them were particularly talkative to each other, Jasper naturally taciturn and Bella still embarrassed, they had begun to exchange polite courtesies and comments about the weather.

As for Edward, he had continued to remain kind and thoughtful. Bella still blushed thinking about the things he did to her, as well as the fact that she didn't resist him at all. She was a willing victim to his skilled hands, all but begging for him to bring her to orgasm and drink her blood. Though he had done so each night, he hadn't gone any further.

Bella found herself drifting into thoughts of Edward as she sat looking at his books. She glanced up at the window, a light rain pattered against it. It had been raining all day, forcing Bella to stay indoors. She had wanted to go outside as much as possible while the weather was still nice. It was starting to get cold as October loomed on them.

Bella picked up a black leather bound book and haphazardly flipped it open. Her eyes widened in response to what she saw. There was a black and white print of a naked man. Bella had never seen a naked man before, and she peered down at the picture curiously, but the print was too small for her to get a good view of what she was really curious about.

She flipped the page to find another print, this time of a naked woman. Her legs were bent lustily open and she had her fingers on her sex, her head thrown back with her lips parted. There were words on the opposite page, but they looked like they were in French and Bella couldn't read them.

She flipped through looking for more pictures, though. In the next one, the man had the woman bent over a bed, and he was pushing his thing into her from behind while grabbing onto a fistful of her hair.

Bella started to feel that familiar tickle she got when Edward was touching her. She was both extremely curious about the pictures, as well as turned on. She had never seen anything like this before. She was vaguely aware of what went on between a man and a woman, but hadn't realized that such things could be so pleasurable until Edward took her to the bath.

Bella flipped the pages until there was another picture. The girl was on her knees, taking the man's thing in her mouth. Bella squirmed as she flipped through the rest of the book, looking at all the pictures, all of a sexual nature. Bella went curiously back to the one picture of the girl touching herself.

Bella slipped her hand under her skirt and curiously touched herself in the way Edward had become so accustomed to. It didn't feel as good as Edward's large hands, but it did feel good. Her pussy was wet as she experimentally ran her fingers over herself.

She curiously lifted her skirt and gazed down at her pussy. The hair wasn't as thick as it naturally was, but a lot of it had grown back. She had never really inspected herself down there before. She ran her hands over his pink folds, and touched that little bundle of nerves that could so quickly topple her over the edge.

She felt the pressure building in her, and she desperately wanted her release. She tried to imagine Edward's fingers on her, but her own hands were too small, too warm to effectively convince her. Instead, she pictured him standing there, watching her. She imagined him as that naked man she had seen in the picture. His cock pushing into her.

Bella felt her pussy clenching as she experienced her release. It was barely anything compared to the ones Edward gave her. It made her long for his fingers on her skin. What would it be like if he actually did take her, fully? She would no longer be a virgin. Edward only liked virgins. She sobered at the thought.

She was glad that no one was around to see her wonton behavior, for she would be extremely embarrassed if anyone found out what she had just done. She put the book back on the shelf, and realized that it was starting to get dark. The days were getting shorter.

Bella headed back down to her room in the basement to wait for Edward, as she had been doing.

Edward came to her in a flash and was pushing her back down onto the bed. He grinned at her in a way that made Bella feel that he knew exactly what she had been doing. She blushed.

"You smell like sex," he said lustily into her ear, biting the lobe gently.

Bella blushed even deeper. "Uhh...ah..." she stuttered.

Edward, for his part, was delighted with the idea of her touching herself. He was only sorry that he had missed it.

"Do it again," he simply said, and he pushed her skirts up around her waist.

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

"I want you to touch yourself. I want you to do it for me, while I watch."

Bella shook her head furiously. "I couldn't," she denied.

"But you just did," Edward said, touching her cunt gently. "You're still nice and wet. Were you thinking of me?" he teased.

He grabbed her hand and placed it over her sex. Bella left it there but didn't move to stimulate herself.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked, as he started to kiss her neck.

"I'm too embarrassed," Bella complained.

Edward laughed and pulled her into a sitting position. He grabbed her dress and easily lifted it up and over her head so that she was naked, before pushing her back down again.

He gently took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking it. Bella moaned and almost unconsciously rubbed her clit. Edward continued to suck her nipples gently and kiss her breasts, and Bells started rubbing herself.

Edward sat back.

"Don't stop," Bella said when Edward was no longer touching her.

"No. I want to watch you," he denied, but Bella had stopped stimulating herself.

"Please," Bella begged. _Please keep touching me. Please don't stare_ she added silently. Edward didn't heed her, though.

Bella moaned in frustration. Her pussy was wet, and her fantasy had come true. Edward was staring down at her, and it was driving her insane with want. Though she was embarrassed, she was also incredibly turned on and she started to rub herself.

Edward's cock hardened as he watched her delicate hand rubbing herself, pleasuring herself.

Bella came again. Edward was overcome with a feeling of such deep affection for this little human that he couldn't resist pulling her naked, limp body against his chest and hugging her.

"Edward," Bella's voice was soft and hesitant from his arms.

"Hmm?" he asked as he rubbed her hair gently.

"Umm...can I?... I mean will you...?" her voice trailed off.

Edward looked down into her red face. "What is it?" his voice was gentle, encouraging Bella.

"Will you take your clothes off?" she finally just spat it out.

Edward looked at her surprised, and she looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You want to see me naked, little virgin?" he teased her gently.

Bella nodded.

"Have you ever seen a naked man before?" Edward questioned.

She shook her head no.

Edward stood up from the bed and Bella eagerly pulled herself into a sitting position, heedless of how appetizing a picture her naked body presented to the vampire. Edward easily undid the buttons on his shirt. His chest was hard and smooth and beautiful. While he wasn't overly muscled, there was strong definition in his arms and stomach.

Bella watched eagerly as he removed his pants from and his hard cock sprung free. It was quite large. Bella stared curiously at it, thinking that it looked larger than the one in the picture. She inspected him closely, not even trying to hide where her interest lay.

Edward laughed at her curiosity.

He walked closer to her so that she could get a better view. Bella hesitantly raised her hand, and when he didn't stop her, grabbed his length. Edward groaned at the feeling of her warm, little hand.

Bella pulled back hesitantly. "Did that hurt?" she questioned.

"You couldn't hurt me, dear one," he told her, and Bella put her hand back on him, glowing pleasantly at the pet name.

She felt his balls experimentally. His dick and balls were somewhat softer than the rest of his skin, but they were still hard. Bella felt a slight nervousness in her stomach at the idea of him pressing that into her. It would probably hurt, and still. . .

Bella pulled her hand back shyly and looked up at his face. The combination of her timidness and boldness was very alluring. He threw her back down onto her back and climbed over her. He wanted her.

He licked her from her stomach up in between her breasts. He wanted to push his cock into her. He gently bit her shoulder before kissing it, kissing her neck, feeling her flushed skin. He also didn't want to hurt her. She was so tiny and delicate beneath his exploring hands. He rested his hands over her ribs, like a little bird, he could crush her bones with the squeezing of his hand. A wave of protectiveness washed over him at the thought.

Edward took his right hand and cupped her cunt gently. Bella was moaning. "Please Edward," she gasped out. He loved it when she said his name.

At that moment, he didn't care about her sweet blood any longer. He wanted to make her his completely.

He gently slid one finger into her. Bella gasped and used his thumb to rub her clit as he moved his finger in and out of her.

"Edward," Bella's breathy voice whispered in his ear. He was resting over her body, cradling her shoulders in his left arm as his right brought her pleasure. She was gripping his right bicep tightly in her hand as her left gripped his other shoulder.

Bella reached up and placed a soft kiss on his neck. It sent shockwaves to Edward's heart.

She was so willing and pliant beneath him, so giving. Edward could feel Bella approaching her orgasm. Her virgin snatch was so tight, it both aroused Edward and made him want to protect her. He rubbed a gentle pattern on her shoulder with his thumb as Bella climaxed and he slipped another finger fully into her.

Bella cried out in pain as her hymen broke. For a moment, she hadn't realized what had happened, until she felt Edward withdrawing his fingers from inside her. She watched as he licked the blood off them.

Bella stared in slight horror as Edward leaned between her legs and licked up the blood that was spilled there. Well, that was it. Her virginity was gone. She felt like crying.

"So sweet," Edward mumbled to himself from between her legs, "Just as I knew you would be."

Her blood was delectable, but Edward still wanted more. He rubbed her leg as he started licking her to stimulate her once again. Bella's sensitive body was soon aroused and pleading under his masterful hands.

He rose up to kiss her lips, deep and passionate. Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around his sturdy shoulders.

He pulled away and positioned his cock at her engorged and sensitive entrance.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was so soft and vulnerable.

"Shh," Edward comforted her, and rubbed her soft hair.

He then gently lifted her lifted her leg, bending it at the knee in toward her body, widening her already exposed privates. He used his other arm to hold the weight of his body up off her.

Bella could feel the foreign object at the entrance of her cunt, hard and prodding. She whimpered.

"Mine," the word escaped Edward's lips, growled out in a low tone.

He pushed the head of his cock into her.

Bella gasped in pain. Though her hymen was broken, she was still incredibly tight. Edward went slowly, but he didn't stop the progress of his cock as he pushed his way into her.

"Edward," Bella begged, but wasn't sure what for. She didn't know if she wanted him to stop, even though it hurt. She squeezed her arms around his neck., feeling incredibly full. She felt completely possessed by this man, completely his, completely owned.

Edward stopped when he had buried his cock all the way inside her tight cunt. She was very warm and wet around him, squeezing him delightfully. Edward looked down at Bella's face to see tears pouring out the sides of her eyes.

"Does it hurt, little one?" Edward questioned as he wiped her tears away with his knuckles.

Bella nodded.

"It'll get better," Edward said gently as she started to move in her. Bella's cunt was raw and sore, and yet she was still stimulated by the movement.

"You feel so good," Edward groaned out to her as he moved within her. He was using his years of developed control to make sure not to hurt her, to be as gentle as possible.

Edward ran his thumb over her nipple, pressing it gently. It hardened for him. He kissed her again.

He moved over her relentlessly.

"Tell me you're mine," Edward demanded as Bella started to get worked up again.

"I'm yours," she answered obediently.

"I own you," Edward growled at her, shoving his cock gently in and out of her. "Tell me," he demanded harshly.

Bella gasped at the feelings he was creating in her body. She didn't like the tone of his words, but was too distracted to object.

"Tell me," his voice was harsh.

"You own me," she meekly muttered the words back to him.

Edward's cock was pushing so deeply into her, building up a harshly pleasant tension.

"I own your body and your soul," Edward's growled in her ear. Bella had thought she had become used to his other-worldly voice, but the way he spoke those words made Bella gasp and look at his face to make sure he was still the same man. His deep voice had taken on almost an echo.

The pressure was steady and endless between her legs- a hard rhythm.

Bella wasn't able to fully discern her feelings. She was both aroused and afraid. She felt a tenderness toward Edward that had developed over the past few days, and still, she ultimately feared him. She wanted to be possessed by him, but she also wanted her freedom, to be herself.

"Say it." There was no question of the demand in Edward's voice.

"You own my body and my soul," Bella parroted back to him, mostly out of fear. She felt as though she were making a deal with the devil, signing herself away.

Edward slammed harder into her. Bella gasped in both pain and pleasure. Edward came inside her, spilling hot liquid into her cunt. Bella could feel it. Everything about Edward was so cold, but deep within the core of her body, it was hot.

Bella came hard as soon as Edward did. He created a fire deep in her belly that radiated out. Her muscles contracted around his hard cock, and she couldn't think.

She threw back her head and screamed at the feeling that was so pleasurable it bordered on pain. Her body felt weak and spent, and when Edward pulled his cock out of her, she was only left with a dull pain.

Her pussy was pulsating in a deep, throbbing way. The flesh between her legs felt so tender and used. She felt hallow were Edward's cock was no longer in her. Her body was spent, and she didn't think she could move at that moment for anything.

Edward pulled her limp body into his arms. Bella moaned at the pain of being jostled around.

Bella couldn't control the tears that started pouring out her eyes, and soon her body was wracked in silent sobs. Edward held her small frame against his chest as she cried until she passed out in sleep


	11. Chapter 11

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 11

.

Bella woke to find Jasper and Edward standing over her bed, staring down at her. Well, Edward was staring at her, Jasper was staring somewhere off to her left.

Bella with a sudden horror quickly realized that she was naked, and her eyes roamed the bed for a blanket to cover herself with. There was nothing there though. She pulled her legs up to curl herself into a little ball.

"Edward?" she questioned nervously. She looked at his face, trying to read his expression, but it was completely blank. It scared her more than his mocking smirks from the first night she was here.

Her mind was furiously trying to deny what she knew was happening now. She wasn't a virgin. Edward only wanted virgins.

"Please," Bella gasped out before she could stop herself. Please what? Please let me stay? Please don't hurt me? What were they going to do with her?

Edward walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's going on?" Bella asked desperately, "Edward?" Her heart was beating so fast.

"Edward?" her voice was tiny and pleading, but he still didn't answer her. His expressionless face was the scariest thing of all. All humanity was gone.

Suddenly, Bella was laying on her back, Edward easily holding her down by her shoulders. Jasper held her ankles apart, spreading her legs out indecently wide. The air assaulted her tender pussy.

"What's going on?" Bella begged, "What are you doing?" She kicked her legs and fought wildly, but she could barely move at all with the two men pinning her down.

Jasper pulled out a knife and held it against her labia, the sharp blade poised menacingly against her tender skin.

"No, no," Bella begged. She tore her eyes back to Edward and he bared his fangs.

Jasper cut her. There was so much blood. It was running from her pussy, down her thighs. "Stop," Bella whimpered out, but the damage was already done.

"Edward, I'm yours," Bella begged to his stony face. "Please, Edward, I'm yours."

"Goodbye, Bella," his voice held that scary, threatening quality it had when he had fucked her the night before. He bit her neck.

...

Bella woke up with a silent scream on her lips. Her heart was racing and her skin was damp with sweat. She glanced around the room, which was still the same, but Edward and Jasper weren't there. She was alone.

It had just been a dream, she reassured herself. It was just a dream.

She pulled the blanket that was covering her tighter around herself. The night before came back to her suddenly. Edward had had sex with her. She could feel the evidence of it now in the pain she felt between her legs.

She was no longer a virgin.

Bella moved the blankets off of herself to inspect the throbbing area. She touched her cunt, and when she pulled her hand away, there was a tiny amount of blood on her fingers.

Normally, Bella would arise as soon as she woke, but now she just laid back down in the bed. She wasn't really sure what time it was, but had a feeling that she had slept later than usual. Edward kept her up during the night for so long that she usually only woke up around midday as it was. Perhaps it was already past lunch time.

As though to give her an answer to her question, a short while later there was a soft knock on the door. "Bella, it's Jasper. I brought you some lunch. Are you hungry?"

Bella's dream came back to her, Jasper holding her legs apart.

"Wait a second," Bella shook off the image as stood up from bed. She quickly slipped a dressing gown over her head and tied her robe on before walking over to open the door.

Jasper stood there holding a tray of food in his hands. He was wearing his customary neutral expression, but Bella thought she saw a hint of gentleness behind his eyes.

"Thank you," Bella said as she took the tray of food from him.

He turned and started to walk away.

"Jasper," Bella stopped him before she could think about what for.

"Yes?" he asked and turned around.

"Um, would you like to stay and eat with me?" she asked, having thought of nothing else to say. She had been eating lunch with Jasper for the past three days, and they had never spoken of anything of importance. Bella had been too nervous to ask the questions she really wanted answers to. Perhaps, though, she might get some information from him now?

"Sorry, Bella, I have a lot of work to do. Enjoy lunch," Jasper spoke calmly and without another word, turned and left.

_Well so much for that_, Bella thought wryly. She sat down and started to pick at her lunch.

_What would happen now_? Bella wondered not for the first time that morning. At least it didn't seem that Edward was immediately kicking her out, now that her status as virgin was kaput. But what would happen to her?

Edward had said that he had given the other girls money and had let them go. Bella hadn't questioned him on it further than that. Was it really true? Where had they gone? Had Edward fucked all of them before sending them away? Would the same thing happen to Bella now?

Bella's mind was reeling, and she found that she just didn't have much of an appetite as she set the rest of her lunch aside and laid back down in bed.

Thanks for the fuck and all the nice blood. Here's some money for your troubles, whore. See you later.

The steady throbbing between her thighs was a constant reminder to Bella of what was gone now. What she had willingly given up? She certainly hadn't tried to stop Edward last night from doing those things he did.

She sighed and closed her eyes, and even though she wasn't really tired, she drifted off into a light sleep.

...

Bella woke up to the sound of voices coming from the next room, Edward and Jasper. At first she couldn't tell what they were saying, but they seemed to be talking quite seriously. She silently got out of bed and moved over to the door, wondering if they would reveal some answers to her questions.

"What did you do with the girl?" She recognized Edward's voice. _What girl_?

"I put her in an unused bedroom in the East wing. She's sleeping."

Bella's mind was racing. _They couldn't be talking about her could they? There was another girl here?_

"I wonder if the villagers got wind of your recent pension for petite brunettes." She recognized Jasper's voice again.

"I'm going now," was Edward's response a moment later, "Take care of things here. I shouldn't be gone long."

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Keep her in her room. I'll deal with her when I get back."

Bella covered her mouth to keep from gasping. She waited a moment, but it appeared as though Edward had left since they said no more. She stumbled back away from the door and sat numbly on the bed.

_I'll deal with her when I get back. _Edward's words replayed in her mind over and over again. _Deal with her. _Deal with her how?

She then heard the distinct sound of a key turning in the lock of her door. Jasper had locked her in.

Bella felt a deep sense of dread in her stomach. She tried to figure out what Edward's and Jasper's words meant, trying to think of anything other than the obvious, what was right in front of her face.

Edward got a new girl. A virgin. A petite brunette. She had been replaced. It was too painfully obvious. He would deal with her when he got back. He was going to do to her whatever he did to all the other girls. Was it really just a matter of letting her go? Would he really do that? Where would she go?

How could she have been so stupid? Bella started to cry. She had let him trick her. She had let him trick her into giving him everything he wanted.

_I kept them until I got bored. _Edward's words suddenly came flying back into her mind. He was bored with her, she thought desperately. That was all she was to him. Entertainment. And now he was bored, so he got someone new.

Bella curled up in a tight little ball and let herself drown in her own misery. She had started to think of him as a man, letting herself forget what he really was. A monster.

...

Bella sat stoically on the bed, staring at the empty fireplace. She had managed to get herself under control.

All night. Edward hadn't come. She had spent most of the night crying, falling in and out of sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she felt a stony resolve. She put her dress on and sat down on the bed, waiting for what would come next.

She heard a knock on the door and immediately knew it was Jasper. Edward wouldn't knock.

"Bella," Jasper called out and opened the door. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"You locked me in," Bella simply told him, looking at him in the face. Jasper was refusing to look at her again.

"Sorry. Edward wasn't here last night. I...it was just for your own protection."

"Where was Edward?" Bella asked, not really believing that Jasper would tell her.

"He had some business that he needed to take care of," was Jasper's reply. Bella could see the worry on Jasper's face, and it was unusual for him. Jasper was pretending as though nothing was wrong, Bella realized.

"Can I come out of the room now?" Bella asked, her voice flat. Fine then, she would pretend that nothing was wrong either, that she hadn't heard what she had last night.

Jasper hesitated.

"I thought I would go cook some breakfast," Bella added.

Jasper hesitated again, but then relented, stepping back out of the doorway, which he had been carefully blocking with his large frame. "Okay, well, I guess that's okay," Jasper said.

Bella stood up and started walking to the kitchens. Jasper followed her close behind.

"I know where it is, if you have other work to do," Bella said icily.

"No, it's okay," Jasper said as he followed her into the kitchen. Bella got the distinct feel that he was guarding her closely.

Bella immediately went about, starting to put a meal together. Jasper watched what she was doing and started to help her cook.

"Damn," Jasper muttered when he saw that it was starting to drizzle outside.

"What?" Bella asked.

Jasper looked at her suspiciously. "I just remembered I left a rug outside," he answered her.

Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you can go get it. I think I'll be okay for a few minutes," her voice was sarcastic.

Jasper looked unsure of whether or not he wanted to leave her, but Bella refused to look at him, just continued with what she was doing.

Bella heard Jasper leave the room. Why was he watching her so intently? Did he suspect that she knew something?

Bella sighed and stared down at the food in her hands, then looked out toward the window.

Was Edward really just going to let her go? Or was that another lie?

She looked at the doorway that Jasper had just left. Jasper would be back soon, and she got the feeling that he was going to continue hovering over her all day, until Edward came back to "deal with her."

Bella was suddenly overcome with the feeling that this was her last chance. This was her last chance to take her life into her own hands.

Should she just sit and wait and trust that Edward was going to let her go now that he was done with her? Should she trust him like she had when she had given herself to him? She had been a fool then. Was she still a fool now?

Bella's mind flashed back to her dream. Would Edward kill her? Would he drain her life blood as though she were nothing to him?

She was nothing to him.

This was her last chance.

In a sudden kick of adrenaline, Bella dropped what she was holding and ran toward the back of the kitchen, through the butler's pantry and into the narrow servant's hall. She had come to know the castle well. She knew that Jasper would most likely be at the East side of the house, so she headed west.

She was almost at the door when she doubled back and as an afterthought and went into the parlor. She had explored the room well and knew exactly what she was going for. She opened the top drawer in a small cabinet and grabbed a box from the back. Inside were four gold watches. Bella grabbed one before shoving the drawer back in place. She would need something. Something to get he on her feet. She could't leave with absolutely no money. Edward wouldn't even miss it.

She ran back to door and dashed out into the light drizzle. The weather was getting colder and Bella shivered outside as the wetness hit her skin. She was only wearing a thin pair of house slippers, and her feet were instantly drenched through by the wet grass.

The house was surrounded on three sides by large cliffs and ocean. There was only one way away from the house. Bella took off in a run. There was a large expanse of grass and dirt, but the protection of the woods wasn't too far off in the distance. If she could just make it there, she would be hidden.

Bella pushed her legs as fast as she could go, the adrenaline kicking in. Her heart was beating a thousand beats a minute as her feet carried her further and furthers away from Edward's castle.

She was so close.

If she could just make it to the tree line, she would be hidden. She would have some protection.

Bella tripped over a large rock and stumbled to her knees. Her dress was instantly covered in mud and little stones stuck to the palms of her hands where she had caught herself. She scrambled back to her feet, though, and barely stopped moving toward her destination.

In a moment, Bella hit the tree lines. Jasper hadn't stopped her. She had escaped.

...

(_So what do you think? Don't worry, you haven't missed anything. I've decided to write this chapter and the next out of order to build a little suspense. Intrigued? _

_As far as the characteristics of the vampires in this story, they are pretty different from Twilight canon. I've imagined my own twist on them and they will be revealed as the story progresses. I have a few ideas that I think might surprise you guys. _

_Thanks so much to everyone who left a comment :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 12

.

_**2 Days Ago**_

**.**

It was the middle of the day, but somewhat dark due to all the fog. It was unusually warm for October, and the air was wet with a light drizzle. On a hill outside the castle, two men trudged through the wet grass and mud. One had a limp girl thrown over his shoulder.

"Here's close enough," the one carrying a length of rope said nervously to his companion, though trying to hide that emotion. The other man glanced up toward the ominous castle on the hill. They were supposed to deliver her to the front door, but really, they were already very close.

"Yeah, suspect you're right," he agreed.

"We can tie her to this tree," his friend suggested. The one carrying the girl dropped her down to her feet. She had a gag in her mouth and her arms were tied behind her back. She had been fighting and kicking at first, but about halfway there, she had settled down. No sooner had he set her down, though, than she abruptly turned and kneed him in the groin.

She was surprisingly strong for one so small, and the man hunched over and groaned, grabbing his balls. The girl took off in a run down the hill. "Hey," the other man shouted after her. The girl was fast but exhausted, and her hands were tied behind her back, her legs much shorter than the man chasing her. He easily caught her in seconds.

He carried her kicking back to the tree, and when she wouldn't settle down, he backhanded her across the cheek.

"Little bitch, that one," the man who recovered from the blow to his groin laughed. "Wish I could teach her a lesson."

"Careful, she's a witch," his companion said as he wrapped the rope around the tree. He pushed the girl up to it and wrapped it around her stomach. He pulled the rope tight, hurting her soft skin, tying it in a sturdy knot.

"Yeah, then why ain't she escaped?" his friend asked.

The other man shrugged. "Don't know how them witches work. She's vampire food now, anyway."

The one who had been carrying her walked over to her and glared meanly down at her. She stared up at him with hard eyes. He slapped her across the cheek. "That's for kickin' me," he said cruelly. He grabbed the neckline of the thin dress she was wearing and tore it right down the middle. The girl cried out through her gag. The tear in her dress stopped at the rope, but the man kept tearing, pushing the fabric out of the way until her small breasts and cunt were exposed.

"What are you doing man?" his friend asked, "You knows she's gotta be a virgin for the vampire."

The other man grinned. "Just making her a bit more appetizing," he said as he looked her directly in the eyes. She refused to look away, though she knew she was helpless.

"Let's get out of here." The two men left her there, and walked down the hill.

...

_**1 Day Ago**_

.

Edward held Bella's sleeping form. He could almost feel the exhaustion of her small body as he held her close. He had forgotten how wonderful lovemaking could be . . . or had it ever been that good before?

Edward caressed the soft skin of Bella's back. When she had started crying, all he wanted to do was hold her close and comfort her. He knew she was in pain. She had been so tight, and he knew his dick was harder than a normal man's. The pain would subside, though, he comforted her silently.

Edward could feel the sun rise, but he didn't move to immediately release Bella and go to his den. He was protected from it's killing rays here in his basement. He held the sleeping girl for a while longer, stroking her hair, pressing gentle kisses to her forehead and cheeks. Bella didn't wake.

Soon, though, Edward knew that he needed rest. His body was tired. He gently released Bella from his arms and got up from the bed, making sure to cover her with a blanket before slipping out of the room.

Edward walked quietly into his sitting room, shutting the door behind a sleeping Bella. He was surprised to see Jasper there, holding a glass of scotch in his hand.

Jasper was looking at his face before Edward could take notice of his presence, and he was surprised by what he found. It was an expression that Jasper had never seen Edward wear before, and it was utterly puzzling.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Edward demanded.

Jasper looked at Edward carefully. Though he was hundreds of years old, Edward could still act like a petulant child. It was one of the things that most annoyed Jasper, while also being one of the things that he liked most about the vampire. It somehow made him more human.

"You were in there so long, I started to think you might be spending the day there," Jasper suggested casually.

Edward regarded his companion carefully. "No, I will be going to my den as usual."

Jasper watched Edward calmly walk toward the far end of the room, toward the secret door that led even deeper into the ground. Had something happened last night? Jasper wondered.

"She's different to you, isn't she?" Jasper asked after Edward's retreating back.

"She's like all the others," Edward growled as he stalked to his secret resting place.

Jasper barked out a laugh. "I've never seen you be so...attentive with any other girls before." Jasper said truthfully. Edward was spending more time with Bella than he had with anyone else. No other girl had been allowed to explore the castle unattended.

"As I've already said, she's not special," Edward growled out. "The hall study was looking particularly filthy lately. When was the last time you cleaned it?" Edward glared over his shoulder at the blonde man.

Jasper sighed at the evasion. "I'll clean it today then," he said, knowing when he was dismissed. He walked heavily up the stairs, allowing Edward to retreat to his bed. Jasper thought about Edward and his puzzling expression as he left the sleeping girl.

Even though Jasper knew Edward was trying to deny his feelings, Jasper had a feeling that this girl would be special to him. Edward had always been alone, he was alone before Jasper came to him, and even after he came, Edward was always careful to keep a distance between them. Jasper could feel him struggling to do so, to keep himself from caring. It was why he never let go of the idea of Jasper as his servant.

Could this girl change that? Jasper wondered. Though Edward was unwilling to admit it, Bella was different to him. Perhaps if Edward would just stop fighting it, and let the girl in, he might finally be able to truly be happy. It was what Jasper really wanted for his friend. For the man that was the closest thing to a father that Jasper had ever known.

Jasper's mind wondered back to when he had first met Edward. He had only been nine or ten years old, a beggar child. He had been living on the streets of London for as long as he could remember, having no recollection of his parents or where he even came from.

Jasper stayed alive by begging and stealing. He had had to grow up fast and smart to just make it from day to day. The night he met Edward, it was dark but warm, and Jasper was sitting in the shadows of the opera house, watching the coaches approach and drop of fancily dressed men and women.

They were like a display of riches and finery. Prime for picking. Jasper sat and waited for his chance, for an opportunity. He knew he had to be patient.

A finely dressed man wandered a little further from the throng of laughing people, walking up toward the building, closer to Jasper. Taking his chance, Jasper deftly reached out from the shadows toward the lone man and pulled the pocket watch and billfold right out of the man's pocket.

The man didn't even notice as he turned and continued his path up toward the building. Upon inspecting his loot, Jasper realized he had hit the jackpot. The pocket watch was gold and looked terribly expensive. The man also had more money in his wallet than most men, even those of the highest class, carried.

Not wanting to risk losing his treasures, Jasper had decided to stop picking for the night. He had bought a rich meal from a local tavern where he often ate, stuffing his small frame as full as it would go. With a full belly, he had quickly retreated to his secret hiding spot, where he knew he would be safe for the night.

"So you think you can steal from a vampire, do you boy?" the deep, rich words instantly woke Jasper from his sleep. He stared in shock and amazement up at the finely dressed figure whose money he had stolen just hours before.

The man looked quite young, but still threatening, and then he bared his fangs, and Jasper quickly realized that the man before him wasn't human.

"I'll drain you dry for your impertinence," Edward had threatened

Jasper stood up stoically, thinking fast. "Got to be something you want mister," he said, trying to save his life, "I'll do it for you, anything, if you let me live." It was a long shot, but Jasper gave it a try.

Edward had retracted his fangs and peered curiously down at the boy.

"You are brave for one so young," he had commented. Then after a pause added, "Very well. You'll come work for me, work off your debt." Edward had demanded.

Jasper's mind flew to what that had meant over the next sixteen years. He had of course agreed, and soon found himself working for a vampire. Edward had taken him all over the country, all over Europe. Jasper mostly did the things a normal servant would do, plus everything that needed to be done in the day, when Edward couldn't go out.

Though Edward had worked hard to keep Jasper in his place as indentured servant, their relationship had grown over time. Jasper had grown into a man, physically older than Edward. Still Edward had been the only father figure Jasper had known growing up. His only family. He couldn't help but think of the vampire as some sort of father in a dysfunctional way.

Jasper walked into the study. It had been a while since he had cleaned the room, it hardly ever being in use. He started to get to work.

Jasper stood up from where he was kneeling in front a bookcase, wiping up the thick dust that had accumulated there. He had managed to clean up most of the heavy dust that had covered the room by now, only stopping at midday to make himself and Bella a quick lunch.

His mind wandered to the girl. She hadn't come out of her room, like she usually did, confirming his suspicions that something had happened between her and Edward last night. In a strange sort of way, Jasper had found that he missed her presence in the kitchen as they cooked together, and that wasn't good. Jasper had learned a long time ago, don't become attached to the women Edward brings here.

He threw the rag down beside him and stretched out his back. He glanced around the room. He decided to just go beat out the rug and be done with it. He would then go make dinner for himself and the girl.

Jasper rolled up the old oriental rug, throwing it over his strong shoulder and carrying it out the side door. It was a bit cold out today, but the fog and rain from yesterday had cleared up.

He struggled a bit to throw the awkwardly large rug over a low tree branch that he always used on such occasions before jogging back toward the house to get the rug beater. On his way, he spotted something unusual out of the corner of his eye.

At first he thought it was some sort of animal, but upon turning, it became clear that there was something tied to a tree just down the hill. Jasper felt a wave of apprehension wash over him, but he quickly pushed it aside and started to jog toward it.

It was only when he was almost in front of the tree that he realized the object was, in fact, a girl-an almost naked girl. He immediately realized why she was there: another gift for Edward.

Jasper felt anger and pity at the sight of her. Her head was lolled forward at an awkward angle, and her short hair blocked her features. For a terrible moment, Jasper thought she might be dead, but then he saw the rise and fall of her chest that indicated her breathing.

By the looks of her body, he surmised that she was quite young. Her breasts were very small, like they were only beginning to bud, and her limbs were twig thin. Her hips didn't hold the curves of a fully developed woman.

Jasper pushed away his tumultuous emotions at the sight of one so young, though. He forced himself to not feel any empathy. To not feel her pain, and fear, and humiliation. He was used to doing this with Edward's girls. If he didn't, the guilt would be too much. Instead, he clinically walked over and began to undo the knot that held her to the tree. It was tied tight, but Jasper managed to get it free in a couple of minutes.

It was odd for the villagers to leave another girl here so soon, without solicitation. Jasper knew that this wasn't a good sign. He remembered back to the last time this had happened. Edward had gone to investigate, and as it turned out, a young vampire had wandered unknowingly onto Edward's land and had drained a child. The villagers, thinking it was a sign of Edward's anger, had left two young virgins to appease him.

When the rope slackened, the girl would have fallen had Jasper not caught her slight body. Her hands were still tied behind her back, and seeing as she was passed out, Jasper saw no need for them. He removed those bonds too. Her wrists had angry red welts on them.

He moved her body so she was cradled against his chest. Her stomach had rope burns around it as well, attesting to the tightness of her bonds. Jasper easily lifted the limp girl up into his arms. The dress that hung torn around her body was damp. He was curious to look at her face, but he also didn't want to see it, it would make her too real, too human. Jasper had already grown attached enough to Bella.

He started to walk back up to the house. Jasper carried her to the East wing, placing her in a small, empty bedroom. As Jasper had not been expecting her, he hadn't prepared a room. This one was covered in as much dust, if not more, than the study. At least if was fully furnished, unlike a lot of the other bedrooms, so Jasper chose it.

He slipped off her ruined, damp dress before putting her on the bed. Jasper was used to naked women by now. He had seen countless female forms ever since he had joined Edward as a child. He simply laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

She hadn't woken up at all, which made Jasper wonder how long she had been out there? He would go make some dinner for her, figuring that she would be hungry when she woke, but first he needed to tell Edward. It was almost night, and he would be up soon.

Jasper waited in the basement sitting room when Edward emerged from his den.

"Still here?" Edward drolled when he saw Jasper sitting there waiting for him.

"The villagers have left you another virgin." Jasper spat out the news right away.

"What?" Edward asked surprised, though he had heard Jasper perfectly.

"They tied her to a tree outside. I'm not sure how long she was there before I found her. Have you been feeding from them?"

Edward waved his hand dismissively at the thought. "You know I haven't." Edward rolled his eyes. His mind started thinking about all the reasons they would have left him another girl so soon, remembering the last time. "A couple of sheep probably went missing or something. Superstitious fools." Though Edward knew it could be something else, perhaps even another vampire in the area.

"I'll go out tonight and try to find out what's going on." Edward glanced at the door Bella was in, but didn't hear her moving around. He thought briefly about checking on her quickly before he left, but Jasper was standing there watching him. He didn't want to confirm Jasper's suggestions that he cared for Bella. Because he didn't, he told himself. He quickly took his gaze away from the door.

"What did you do with the girl?" He asked Jasper of his new gift.

"I put her in an unused bedroom in the East wing. She's sleeping."

Edward thought about a young virgin with sweet virgin blood asleep upstairs, but the lure the idea would have once held for Edward wasn't there. He found that he was much more tempted to go to Bella's room just to check on her sleeping form. He thought he heard her breathing change, and his eyes fluttered to her doorway again. This time, Jasper didn't miss where his attention was.

"I wonder if the villagers got wind of your recent pension for petite brunettes," Jasper teased Edward, letting the vampire know he hadn't missed his longing gaze.

Edward glared at him. "I'm going now. Take care of things here. I shouldn't be gone long."

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Keep her in her room. I'll deal with her when I get back," Edward said gruffly, speaking as uncaringly as he could to prove himself to Jasper. Edward left the castle at vampire speed, suddenly out of Jasper's sight.

Jasper sighed and looked over at Bella's door. She was probably asleep, but just in case, Jasper walked over and turned the key in the lock. He knew something had happened between her and Edward to have made her stay in her room all day. When he had seen her briefly, she hadn't seemed sick. She had even asked him to stay for lunch, which he was sure was a ploy to get information out of him.

Edward had said to keep her in her room, and he himself didn't want her wandering around. He didn't know what she would do if she found the other girl locked in the bedroom.

Plus, he hoped that she would sleep through the night and perhaps not even realize that he had locked her in. Jasper walked up the stairs and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Tasting his food, he missed Bella's cooking. She always just seemed to know how to flavor the dishes and what spices to add and such. Still, the soup he made wasn't too bad. He wanted to make something that would be light on the girl's stomach.

He carried a dish up to her, along with a cup of tea. When he entered the wing that held the room he had placed the girl in, he could hear banging on the door. Jasper sighed and set the tray of food down. He guessed she was awake, and by the way she was banging, she wasn't going to listen to reason.

Jasper unlocked the door, already prepared for her onslaught. Small fists came waving out at him. Jasper grasped at flailing arms, easily maneuvering her until he held both her slight wrists in one of his hands.

"Let me go!" her indignant voice shouted at him. She had wrapped a blanket from the bed around her body like a toga, but with all the kicking and fighting, the whole thing slipped off her body into a puddle on the floor.

The fact that she was now naked didn't seem to make her hesitate at all, only made her kick and fight harder. It was hopeless really. The girl, in all her slightness, didn't seem to weight a tenth of the tall man who held her arms. Her screaming and screeching was fearsome, but her bark was much worse than her bite. Or so Jasper thought until she actually bit him.

She had managed to buck her head enough to reach his upper arm and sink her sharp little teeth into his flesh.

"Damn," Jasper cursed as he unconsciously dropped her arms and thrust her away from him to stop the pain of her bite. The girl, in a flurry, pushed herself free of the doorway in that brief moment that Jasper had dropped her and was running down the hall.

Jasper didn't have a chance to inspect the pain in his arm as he took off after the naked girl. It was ridiculously easy to catch her on her short legs, and he lifted her off her feet from behind. She screamed in protest, and this time Jasper was careful to keep her head away from his skin.

"Will you settle down?" Jasper grunted out as he carried her near weightless form back to the room she had been locked in.

"Let me go!" she demanded, keeping up her kicking. Jasper just held her against his chest easily until, finally, she realized the fruitless nature of her fighting and settled down.

"I'm going to put you down now," Jasper warned. "If you try to run again, I'll tie you to the bed. Understand?"

She didn't answer, but Jasper set her down anyway. She moved angrily away from him, snatching up the blanket that had dropped to the ground and covered her nakedness with it before glaring at him.

Jasper could see her face for the first time and realized that he was mistaken about her age. She appeared to be older than he had originally thought. Her pretty face suggested that she was at least sixteen or seventeen, maybe eighteen even. She was just small.

She pushed her short hair angrily out of her face as she glared up at him. Jasper's mind suddenly flashed him the image of a hissing, spitting kitten.

"Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" the girl growled out angrily.

"I brought you something to eat. You must be hungry. If you promise not to run again, I'll bring it in."

The girl refused to promise, but she did stalk over to the bed and plop down unhappily on it. Jasper retrieved the tray from right outside the door and brought it into the room, setting it down next to her. Without another word, he turned and left, locking the door behind him.

Jasper went to check on Bella right after, but she was sound asleep. He quietly left her and went to his own room, but it was a while before he was able to nod off himself.

...

.

(_Okay trusty reviewers, your honest opinions now. What do you think of the way chapters 11 and 12 were organized? Was it confusing? Did you like it or would you have read better a different way? Tell me honestly. _

_Thanks for the comments. I loved hearing your guesses about what would happen next :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 13

.

Edward let out an animalistic roar as he turned and left his castle in a flash of pure fury. He had immediately known something was wrong just by the look on Jasper's face, but when the boy, Edward still thought of him as a boy, said quietly and seriously, "Bella's gone," his heart had almost stopped. "She ran away this morning."

Edward was murderous as he ran at vampire speed down the hill. Why had she made a break for it? Why now?

It had been raining lightly all day, and the water wasn't helping him track the wayward woman at all. Still, he was able to catch her scent, faint and diluted. She had run into the tree line, and Edward followed her path. He quickly realized that she was not heading toward Grosbridge as her scent carried him along the woods to the East, away from the little village.

It seemed that the girl hadn't wanted to wander too far into the forrest, for her scent led him along the edge. He lost her it briefly, which enraged him. How dare she run away in the rain like this? It was almost as though she knew it were her best chance of escaping him, like she had waited for the opportune time.

If Edward were accustomed to examining his emotions closely, he would know that his anger was fueled by a deep-seated worry for the girl being out here alone at night, as well as by hurt and betrayal, that she had left him the way she did. In his mind, he had trusted her, and she had betrayed him. But Edward didn't care to examine his feelings, and only acknowledged the anger that boiled at the surface.

Edward followed her path out of the edge of the woods and onto a large expanse of green pasture. The salty sharpness of the sea air assaulted his nose, and Edward had to focus to keep a hold of Bella's fading scent. A couple more hours, and her smell would have faded from that area all together.

Edward was a good tracker, even for a vampire, and it was that fact alone that allowed him to follow Bella's trail through the night. This scared him to no end, seeing how she could have escaped him.

She had traveled a great distance for a human in just one day, Edward registered at the back of his mind. She must not have stopped once. Edward knew he had to soon be reaching the end, for a human could not have travelled on foot much further than this in the single day she had been missing. He would find her soon, he realized.

He wondered if she would be scared and cold. Had she gotten lost? Would she be happy to see him or at least relieved? He pictured her small and pathetic, tired and hungry, but that was until he reached the end of her trail.

_Breaker's End_. Edward had completely forgotten about this minuscule rest stop for travelers. It consisted of an Inn and a small store, run largely by one family. It was well hidden behind the hills and rocks of the countryside so that one might not even see it until one was right upon it.

The gas lamps lit up the small buildings, giving the Inn a welcoming glow to weary travelers, a warm contrast to the dark, wet night.

Bella must have known about it and headed here. _Fool_, Edward thought meanly, _How could she not have realized I would find her here?_

Edward approached the inn, with its candles glowing in the windows. He could smell her much better now. He went up to the window and peered inside.

There she was, sitting alone at a table, eating a large dinner hungrily. The wave of relief Edward felt at seeing her unharmed was quickly replaced by anger. How had she even afforded that meal? he wondered to himself, knowing that she had come to his castle with nothing. She must have stolen something of his, he quickly surmised.

Perhaps if he had found her alone and scared, Edward's heart might have gentled. He would have been reassured that she needed him. As it was, he was only further angered that she was warm and well fed and appeared to be perfectly content without him.

Edward was half tempted to march into the Inn and forcibly take back what was his, be damned anyone who tried to stop him. Edward glanced around at the other occupants of the little dining room. There was a small group of men, eating and drinking, and Edward could see their not-so-subtle curious and appreciative stares in Bella's direction.

He wondered what they must be thinking? Bella was a young woman traveling alone. A low, guttural growl came from deep in his stomach, sounding much more like an animal than a man. The men appeared to be the only other patrons of the establishment, the only other person being an older woman who obviously was working there.

Though Edward was tempted to storm in and take Bella right then and there, he hung back and waited. He had kept his identity a secret for this long, he didn't need this little wench to ruin that for him.

He didn't have to wait long before Bella stood up tiredly and spoke briefly to the woman before heading up the stairs. Edward easily scaled the outside of the building following the scent and sound of her movements to her room. He watched as she exhaustedly laid down on the bed.

Unable to wait any longer with her so close in reach, Edward easily broke the lock on the window and jumped into the room silently. Bella didn't even appear to notice anyone was there until he had her in his arms and was jumping out the second story window.

Bella let out a surprised shriek as she suddenly felt herself falling, then it seemed as though she were being whisked away on a running horse. How had she gotten on the back of a horse? It took a moment to realize with her dazed mind that it was Edward who was holding her.

Bella didn't know whether to feel relief at being in the arms of the man she had deep down feared she would never see again, or to be terribly afraid. Edward didn't pause as they ran further and further back in the direction Bella had been traveling from all day.

Her feet had been terribly sore from walking so far when she had reached Breaker's End. She stopped from a moment to consider the place before she had gone in. It was too obvious a place for her to run to on her journey of escape. If Edward cared to find her, surely he would easily do so here. And that thought cemented Bella's decision as she walked into the Inn, because really, if Edward cared enough to come looking for her, Bella wanted to be found.

The lady who ran the Inn was nice enough to accept the expensive gold watch as payment for room and a meal, even giving her some money back. Bella hadn't wanted to take any more from Edward than had been completely necessary, but as she ate dinner, she realized what a dire lack of funds she had left herself in.

Now she didn't have to worry about it, as Edward ran her back toward his castle. Bella closed her eyes against the nausea she was feeling, wishing Edward would slow down at least. But Edward was relentless.

Bella was relieved when they finally entered through the front door of Edward's large home after what felt like hours of running. Edward dropped her unceremoniously on the stone floor, and Bella gazed up at him, exhausted in both body and mind, and any relief she felt at being in his arms, back in his home, on steady ground, quickly ebbed.

Edward was furious. Bella fought the urge to scream at just the sight of his animalistic expression as he sneered down at her. "Edw-" she started to shakily speak, but was interrupted by his barked "Shut up!"

Bella squeaked, but did as he asked.

Bella was aware when Jasper entered the room, and glanced nervously up at him, pleading in her eyes as though he could protect her from Edward's wrath.

Edward turned his back to her angrily and stormed out of the room. Jasper was looking down at her worriedly, but relieved that Edward had left to calm down. Bella figured she must look an absolute mess. Jasper held out his hand to help her up, and Bella placed her shaky one into his.

Edward came back into the room and was beside her in a second. Without a word, he ruthlessly tore her dress from her body. Bella screamed and tried to scramble away from him, but it was hopeless. Edward was much stronger and unrelenting.

Bella looked so small and vulnerable, a naked, quivering mess in front of the two men. "Edward," she pleaded to the man she hoped was in there, the one who she had come to care about, but he appeared to be gone, if he ever even existed at all.

Edward gripped her roughly by the jaw. Bella's limp body almost seemed to hang from his rough grip. He held her and looked down into her tear-streaked face.

"How _dare_ you run away from me?" he spat out, "How _dare_ you _steal_ from _me_!" He pushed her so roughly that she went sprawling out on the floor at his feet.

"Jasper, you'll punish her for her insolence." Bella didn't see, but Edward handed Jasper a long, thick leather strap. Jasper looked to Edward, horror in his eyes.

"Edward," Jasper spoke as he held the gruesome thing in his hand, not even really believing himself that he could make Edward see reason, but knowing that he had to try.

"Do it," Edward's words were cold and emotionless.

"This is too much, Edward," Jasper's voice was low and steady, trying to invoke calm.

Bella had turned over and was sobbingly trying to inch away. Jasper could barely look at the girl who he had come to know, reduced to such a pathetic sight.

Edward grabbed her weak body, holding her by the shoulders under his arm so that she was bent at the waist and her butt and legs were at an available angle.

"Come on then," Edward said, "I'm not asking you to kill her, for God's sake. She _has_ to be punished for her actions. She _has _to know what happens when she tries to escape me."

"I wont' do it," Jasper said stubbornly over Bella's crying.

"Fine, then I will," Edward grabbed the leather strap from Jasper's hand.

Jasper instantly grabbed it back, "Fine," he acquiesced. Edward was angry, and Jasper didn't want him to forget himself and his own strength. He could easily do unrepairable damage to Bella.

Bella's crying had reduced to a whimpering, and Jasper cringed at the loud slapping sound the leather made against her gentle skin as he hit her. Bella screamed and Jasper paused.

"Again," Edward demanded. Jasper whipped her again.

Bella could barely stand the pain in her tender flesh. Edward's strong and cruel voice repeating "again" after every stroke.

Jasper watched as bright red welts appeared where the leather had hit her. Bella jerked and kicked and screamed after every hit, then moaning helplessly in pain. Her crying and whimpering tore at Jasper's heart, and he looked at Edward's cold and cruel face as he was again ordered to hit her, and Jasper knew he had been mistaken in hoping Edward had finally met someone he could come to care about, who would take away his loneliness.

Jasper knew Edward was hardening his heart and sealing his lonely future with every "again" he spoke.

Bella's screams eventually became hoarse and less loud, and her legs, which at the beginning had kicked out wildly, now barely twitched.

"Again," Edward demanded.

"It's enough, Edward," Jasper said, staring the other man directly in the face.

Edward let go of Bella, and she simply dropped inertly to the floor.

"Lock her in her room," Edward said and walked away. Jasper helped a shaky Bella to her feet. He wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and placed his left around her waist. She could barely walk, and Jasper all but carried her to the room she had first been placed in when she had come to the castle.

He laid her down on the bed as gently as he could. Bella turned onto her side to avoid putting pressure on her abused posterior.

"Try to sleep. It'll help," Jasper said quietly before leaving the room and locking the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 14

.

The night was late, and Jasper knew the sun would rise in an hour or so. He didn't seek out Edward, he didn't really want to see him after putting Bella to bed. He did want to know what Edward had found out about the other girl in the village, but it could wait.

"Where did you put her?" He heard Edward's angry voice behind him, as the other man prowled around like a large, predatory cat, as though unable to stand still.

Jasper didn't even try to hid his contempt for the other man. "In her room upstairs, in the West wing."

Edward growled. "I want her downstairs," he said darkly as he started to walk after toward the West wing of his castle.

"Leave her alone, Edward," Jasper's voice was hard, so unlike him, "She's suffered enough tonight."

"Don't tell me what to do," Edward turned and glared at him. "What do you care for her or something? Did you let her escape? Did you help her?" Edward asked the questions darkly, wildly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jasper spat back at him.

"Ridiculous am I?" he asked, "How did she know that I would have a hard time tracking her in the rain? Why did she wait for that exact day to run?"

"She didn't know!" Jasper shouted, "How could she?"

"I hope for your sake that you didn't help her," Edward said darkly as he turned and continued his path toward her room.

"Just let her rest," Jasper once again tried to stop him.

Edward turned, his voice menacingly low, "I'll do what I please, when I please. Don't forget your place, boy." The threat in Edward's voice was unmistakable, and Jasper let him go.

Edward, for the second time that night, entered Bella's room unexpectedly to abduct her against her will. She was already in a fitful sleep, and didn't wake when he walked in. She was sleeping on her stomach and Edward could see the angry red marks on her butt and thighs. Instead of feeling the satisfaction that Edward desired to feel, he instead simply felt sick at the sight.

Edward didn't let guilt get to him, though. She deserved what she got, he reasoned. She was his to do with what he wanted, and if he wanted to punish her, he would. If he wanted to take her downstairs, then he would.

Edward picked up her light body, careful to avoid her wounded backside, but Bella still gasped in pain when he moved her, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Please," her voice was hoarse, "Please, no more."

Edward didn't answer, but simply carried her downstairs. An image of her the first night she arrived at the castle flashed in his mind. She had angrily calling him a monster, with tears streaming down her face, after he had bitten and licked her hardened nipples. She had presented such an alluring mixture of fear and bravery.

Edward wished she would call him a monster now, but she didn't. She didn't say anything.

He placed her delicate and bruised body down on the bed where she had lain in his arms. She curled up into herself and turned away from him. Edward fought to hold onto his anger, but the sight of her laying there like that was getting to be too much. Edward quietly left her and went to rest in his secret den.

...

Bella woke up the next morning, and Jasper had been right, sleep did help. The pain had subsided significantly into only a dull ache, and Bella reached down to rub her bum.

Really, though, the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain to her spirit. Even thinking about it now made Bella want to cry, and so she let the tears fall unheeded down her cheeks.

She had come to think of Jasper as a friend, and the fact that he was there to witness her abject humiliation, to take part in it, she didn't think she could ever face him again. And Edward. . . it was hard to think about Edward.

How could she have been so stupid? Bella berated herself. She had actually let herself believe for even a second that she could be happy. She was a fool. She just wasn't meant for happiness, and by letting herself hope, she was only bringing herself a greater pain.

What would Edward do with her now? He made it perfectly obvious that he wasn't going to let her go last night. Bella, alone in bed, had no choice but to think about the events over the last few days that had led her to this moment.

What if she hadn't run? Would Edward have killed her? Or would he have really let her go? In that case, why was he so angry? She shouldn't have taken the watch. But what if he was going to kill her? There was no reason for him to not do it now, unless he wanted to punish her first.

"Bella," she heard Jasper's voice as he entered the room. Bella refused to turn around and look at him, only pulled the blanket over her shoulders and faced the wall.

"I hope your feeling better. I brought you some food."

Bella felt bad. She knew Jasper hadn't wanted to be a part of her abuse last night, and that he was trying to be nice now. But still, Bella didn't want to turn around and see the pity in his eyes. She heard him set the tray down. _Please just go_, Bella said silently in her head, and as though he had heard her, he turned and left the room.

...

It took Jasper almost an hour to ride down to Grosbridge on old Winslow's back. The old guy was finicky, and would barely go above a slow gallop, at his best. Normally, Jasper didn't really mind, but today he wanted to get there and get back before Edward woke up, wanting to avoid seeing also didn't really feel right leaving Edward alone in the house with Bella and the other girl.

Jasper turned left before entering the town, riding away along a semi-hidden path before doubling back and entering the town from the East. He didn't want anyone to know where he had come from.

He headed straight toward the apothecary, tying his horse up outside. There was no one there when he entered the little shop that had every inch of wall lined with jars and bottles, but then he heard voices coming from the back. He was just about to call out, impatient to be on his way, when a single word caught his ear: "vampire."

Jasper stopped the words in his throat. Normally, it was Edward who did all the spying, and he was sure Edward had figured out what was going on in the village the night before Bella ran away, but if Jasper could get an idea for himself, well then, he wouldn't have to speak to Edward.

"Well, I'm just glad to be rid of that horrid witch," the woman spoke in a loud cackle. Jasper could hear murmuring, but couldn't make out the words of her companion's reply. It wasn't that the other woman was speaking softly, he quickly surmised, it was more like the first woman was exorbitantly loud.

"Oh really, Melissa, and what do you know of such things?"

A muttered response.

"Well, I'm glad the vampire ate her. Don't look at me like that. It's like killing two birds with one stone. We get rid of a witch, and perhaps the vampire won't come back so quickly and ask for anther girl. What? Oh really, it's not like anyone is around to hear me anyway."

Jasper backed up toward the door silently, having heard what he needed to and not really wanting to listen to the screeching woman any longer. So it wasn't that there was another vampire in town and the people were afraid, they had just wanted to get rid of the girl.

Jasper thought back to the tiny, biting girl in the upstairs bedroom, and wondered what she had done to make them hate her so much? A witch. Jasper rolled his eyes at the idea, but then again, he was living with a vampire.

Once he was at the door, he opened it and let it close loudly, stomping up toward the desk and acting like he had just entered. He saw two woman emerge from behind a curtain at the back. "Hello, what can I do for you?" asked the smaller and older of the two.

"Thank you for the cream, Melissa. I'll see you on Sunday," the cackling woman, who Jasper could now see was _quite_ robust, exited the shop.

Jasper hesitated before speaking. How should he explain what he wanted? "I have some...ah...bruises that are kind of painful when I...ah...sit down."

The woman showed only the tiniest hint of a smirk, before becoming completely professional and walking over to he wall and handing him a soothing cream.

...

It was Edward's restlessness that woke him up an hour before the sun would set, for it certainly wasn't due to lack of fatigue. Edward continued to lay in his dark hole for a few moments more, but realizing that he wouldn't be going back to sleep, left his den.

Edward had no fear of the sun penetrating his basement rooms, so he entered his sitting room without caution, only to interrupt Jasper as he was coming down the stairs. Jasper seemed surprised to see him, and he hesitated for a second as though he was going to turn around and go back the way he came, but with a resigned sigh, he continued down into the sitting room.

Both men silently regarded each other, neither knowing what to say. Jasper would have turned and wordlessly walked into the bedroom, but Edward's voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

Jasper held up a small package that Edward hadn't noticed in his hand. "I went into the town and got this for Bella, for her bruises."

"Give it to me," Edward said, holding out his hand.

Jasper looked at him suspiciously. "It is will help her heal faster," Jasper said, reluctant to hand over the cream, "Provide a little relief. Surely you can't deny her that much?"

"I'm not going to withhold it from her, damn it, I'll give it to her myself."

Jasper handed Edward the package, wondering if Edward could be feeling guilty for his actions, and wondering if it was now too late.

Edward walked over to Bella's room, but paused outside the door. Without turning around, Edward addressed Jasper. "You are not to touch her again," he said simply and disappeared into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Edward approached Bella on the bed. He could tell she was sleeping by her steady breathing, and Edward, not wanting to wake her, sat down on the edge, watching her silently. He wanted to be angry, he really did, but the feeling of tenderness and guilt toward this little human just kept nagging at the back of his mind.

She had the blanket pulled up to her chin and was laying on her side. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

Edward sat silently and watched her until she eventually awoke. Her whole body seemed to freeze when she turned her head and saw him sitting there. She wordlessly turned away and refused to move.

"I've got some cream for your injuries," Edward said, his voice flat an emotionless.

Bella didn't say anything, and she felt Edward pull back the blanket that was covering her and pushing her body onto her stomach gently. She let him. Bella didn't like the way he was doing whatever he wanted to her, like he owned her. She didn't want him touching her, or looking at her, but there was nothing she could do about it. For all intents and purposes, Edward _did_ own her. He could do whatever he wanted to her, and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

Fine then, Bella thought, he could do what he wanted to her body, but that was all. She wouldn't be foolish enough to give him her trust again, or her heart. He owned her body, but he didn't own her heart and soul. That was hers to keep or give, and he couldn't take it.

Bella felt Edward's cool hands as they started to rub the cream gently onto her butt and thighs. She had to admit, it did help with the pain. The coolness felt good on her heated flesh, and the gentle rubbing helped soothe the ache.

"It won't scar," Edward's voice was once again flat, not revealing his inner turmoil one bit.

The room was quiet as Edward sat, gently rubbing Bella's backside for perhaps half and hour. The calmness of the room belied the pain and anxiety both were feeling.

"Why did you run away, Bella?" Edward's voice betrayed only the slightest hint of emotion, so slight Bella didn't even notice it.

She didn't answer, only breathed heavily and continued to look away from him. Edward rubbed her soft back gently, massaging her tense muscles. The then gently ran his hands down her calfs, and in turn, massaged each sore foot.

Though Bella would never admit, she liked the feeling his hands were giving her body, distracting her from the ache in her bum. They were gentle as they worked her sore muscles. Even then, though, Bella refused to let herself be drawn into his spell. Yes, he was being gentle now, but there was no guarantee he wouldn't turn on her in the next second. She was sill angry at him, she still feared him.

Edward rubbed her body like it was his for the taking. Bella couldn't stop the wetness that flooded her cunt as his hands ran so possessively over her. She hated the fact that her body betrayed her in this way, hated that she knew Edward could tell how he was affecting her.

Edward didn't say anything about it, though, nor did he touch her in her most private areas, for which Bella was grateful. After he had rubbed her back and feet thoroughly, relaxing some of the tension that was there, he covered her up once again with a blanket.

When he stood up from the bed, Bella thought that he would leave the room, for which she was grateful, but he simply sat in his chair and watched her. Bella refused to look at him, but she could feel his eyes on her. Neither of them spoke.


	15. Chapter 15

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 15

.

Jasper sighed as he carried lunch up to the tiny brunette, whose name he still didn't know. It was as though a strange aura, a deep melancholy, had fallen over the castle. It was probably due to the fact that Jasper missed Bella cooking meals, and that he and Edward were barely speaking, and he knew he wasn't the only one feeling it. It was disconcerting and uncomfortable.

It had been four days since Bella had left the room in the basement, and she appeared to be withering away like a trapped invalid. Jasper had wanted to let her come upstairs while Edward was asleep, but for that he would have to disobey Edward's strict orders to keep her locked in her room. And surely Edward would know if she had gone outside. Jasper didn't want to tip the delicate balance of Edward's precarious mood.

Even if Jasper had left the door open for her, he wasn't sure Bella would exit the room at all. In those four days, he hadn't heard her speak once, though he had tried talking to her a little. Nor had he even seen her move.

Jasper was worried about her. He had left her some books from the library so she wouldn't get bored, and though she didn't acknowledge them while he was there, he assumed she was reading them. He also brought her some flowers he picked to allow _some_ freshness into the cold basement.

Jasper found himself wondering once again what was going on with Edward and Bella. He knew Edward was spending time in her room, but he also knew the vampire was spending at least half the night every night away from the castle, hunting.

Jasper knew for a fact as well that Edward hadn't bothered the new girl at all, nor had even he enquired after her. He wondered if he had simply forgotten about her, something Jasper wasn't finding so easy to do himself.

This girl was the most infuriating little thing he had had to deal with yet. Every time he had gone to her room to bring her a meal, she hadn't hesitated to throw something at him or scream and berate him, more than once causing him to spill the food he was bringing her.

Every time she had thrown a piece of furnishing at him, he had taken it and set it outside in the hallway until her room held nothing but the bed and the furniture that was too heavy to throw.

Still, Jasper could expect to have the previous meals dishes flung at his head as soon as he entered the room. She had broken two plates and three teacups before Jasper started serving her food on a wooden cutting board and water out of a small wooden bowl. Jasper had told her she shouldn't be expecting tea again until she settled down, for which she hadn't seemed to care one whit.

The only thing the girl refrained from hurling at his frame was her chamber pot, spurred by at least some sense of propriety, for which Jasper was grateful. Though he was normally slow to anger, if she had thrown piss on him, he didn't think even _he _could have controlled his anger.

Though he had threatened to tie her up several times, nothing ever came of it. Normally Edward would leave him with orders on how to prepare the girls for him, or what to do, but with this girl, he was on his own. Without orders from Edward to tie her up, the act would be completely of his on volition. When he was obeying Edward's orders, it was one thing, he didn't have a choice, but if he did it on his own. . . Jasper didn't want to take that leap into becoming the kind of man who bullied young girls who were half his size. He didn't want to turn into Edward, believing he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted just because he was bigger and stronger, and end up alone and lonely because of it.

He had thought about talking to Edward about just letting the girl go, but the idea left his head as quickly as it had come. First, if Edward had indeed forgotten about the girl, he didn't want to draw his attention to her. Edward might just decide to start drinking her blood out of stubbornness, and as slim a hope as it was looking to be, Jasper still thought maybe Bella would be the one to change Edward. He wanted Edward to work out whatever was going on with her without distractions.

Secondly, if Edward did in fact agree to let the girl go, one of them would have to take her down Hellston. Jasper had a feeling that he would be ordered to go, and he didn't want to leave Bella here alone with Edward. Edward might perhaps forget to feed her, and Bella might be too stubborn to remind him that she needed to eat.

Jasper shook off his thoughts of Edward and Bella when he reached the girl's room. He set the food tray down outside, preparing himself for the wooden cup that would inevitably be hurled at him. Even though ever since he had learned to expect it, she had only hit him once, a glancing blow off his shoulder, she still threw things.

Jasper unlocked and opened the door, his hands at the ready, but was amazed when nothing came. He was shocked and hoped that perhaps she had finally given up, but soon realized with a dread the reason she hadn't thrown anything. She wasn't there.

Then his heart stopped as he saw the state the room was in.

One of the remnants of the old fortress days of the castle's original purpose was that there was only one small, highly placed window in room, which had been later filled in with glass, but not made to open and dresser had been pushed over to under the window, which with her small frame she wouldn't have been able to reach on her own, and the glass was broken out.

Jasper almost stumbled with the burdensome weight of what he knew must have happened, and though he never cried, tears tickled lightly in his eyes.

This room was on the top floor of the castle, the only higher rooms being the two matching towers. The outside of the castle was sleek. There was no way one could climb down the heavy stones.

She had jumped. She had killed herself.

Jasper stood stalk still, staring in complete shock and horror. He didn't want to go to the window, to look down and see what he knew would be her broken, crippled little body on the ground so far beneath him. Still, though, he knew he had to. He was responsible for what she had done. His heart lurched with revulsion as he climbed up onto the dresser and peered out he window.

He gasped, his heart stopping still for the second time in five minutes. The crazy girl was hanging there by some makeshift rope, stark naked! Then he noticed for the first time the corner of the bed sheet tied securely to a peg embedded between the rocks and wood that made up the window frame.

The girl had used the remains of the torn dress he had found her in as extra length, tying it to the bed sheet, and now she hung at the end of the whole thing, though still only halfway down the side of the castle. The relief Jasper felt that she was still alive was quickly replaced by the fear of the danger she was in.

"What are you doing?" he shouted out the window down to her.

The girl screamed in surprise, and lifted her face up to him, though he wasn't sure she would be able to see him, the sun being blindingly high in the sky.

"I'm stuck," she yelled back, swaying on the rope. She was holding onto it with a death grip,

"Why don't you climb back up?" Jasper shouted.

"Don't you think I would have tried that?" the girl shouted back snappily.

Jasper leaned out the window and grabbed the sheet in his hands. He was glad the girl was so small as he began pulling her back up toward him. Though it took a fair amount of effort, Jasper was able to slowly and steadily pull her weight up the side of the castle, his arm muscles bulging as he did so.

When she was in reaching distance, Jasper grabbed her wrist in hand as she grasped his in her sweaty palm. He bodily pulled her up through the window and then into his arms. The relief that he felt at having her once again safely inside was so great that he held her close in a bone crushing hug.

"What the hell were you thinking, girl? That was the stupidest, most idiotic thing I've ever seen anyone do. You could have been killed," he started to lecture her, even as he held her close.

She pulled back and glared at him, protectively covering her breasts with her small arm, and using other hand to cover her nether region. Jasper simply looked down at her.

"Stop staring at me like that," the girl demanded furiously, "How dare you stare at me with no clothes on," she blushed.

"You were the one climbing down the side of the castle naked as an egg, trying to escape!" Jasper declared, "You didn't seem to have a whole lot of problem with it then."

"It wasn't as though I had a whole lot of choice!" the girl shouted back at him, "I needed the extra fabric."

"Your choice could have been _not _climbing out window in the first place. And a whole lot of good that extra fabric did you anyway," he said sarcastically, "You weren't even close to the ground. What, were you planning on jumping the rest of the way?"

"No! I thought I would reach a window to climb into on a lower level, but it was still too far down. Now turn around so I can retrieve my dress," she glared at him, still covering herself.

"I'll look wherever I want to look," Jasper said, surprised as the words left his mouth. What was it about this girl that he let get to him?

She let out a tiny growl that Jasper would have thought was cute if it wasn't accompanied by her pushing him off the dresser they were still standing on. He was so surprised by the sudden force, that he stumbled backwards and was close to toppling off onto his butt, but was able at the last minute to catch himself and land hard on his feet.

He reached up and grabbed her easily around the waist and pulled her off the dresser as well, holding her small frame so that her stomach was at his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her upper thighs.

She girl started pounding his head and shoulders, until Jasper threw her forcefully down onto the bed.

He saw the flash of fear in her wide eyes as she looked up at him before scrambling to the far side of the bed and wrapping her arms around her bent legs protectively.

Jasper felt guilty at her display of fear. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly before walking over to the window and pulling the sheet down from it before throwing it to her. She wrapped it around her naked frame.

"What are you going to do to me then?" she asked. Perhaps the dismal failure of her attempt at escape had softened her resolve to fight every step of the way, for her voice, when she asked that question, seemed almost resigned to her fate.

"I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Then why am I here?" she asked desperately, "Why are you keeping me here?"

Jasper didn't answer. He was used to not answering the girls' questions.

After only a slight pause, she spoke, "When they took me and tied me up and left me outside, I heard them saying that they were feeding me to a vampire. That the vampire liked to eat virgins and that he would drink my blood." She paused for a moment, "But you're not really a vampire are you? Just like I'm not really a witch."

Jasper's head snapped suddenly to her look at her. She thought _he_ was the vampire? Well, then he thought, it made sense. She hadn't seen Edward. He was the only person she had seen. She would have no way of knowing of the other people living here.

"No," Jasper agreed, "I'm no vampire."

"Did you mean it when you said you wouldn't hurt me?" she asked quietly, staring at his face while he stared at the wall.

"Yes, I meant it."

"So you're not going to kill me or rape me?"

Jasper's eyes flickered to her, frowning, before looking away again. "No."

"But you're not going to let me go either."

"No."

She sat back and seemed to contemplate that for a minute. "Why?"

Jasper didn't answer her, and she sighed.

"Fine, but why do you have to keep me locked up in this little room? I promise not to run away."

Jasper snorted and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I won't," she denied. "Not now that I have your word not to hurt me. Please. It's driving me crazy to be cooped up in here. Maybe I could go out, just for a few hours each day?"

Jasper sighed. He guessed it couldn't really hurt, could it? "Fine," he agreed. Why was he still here? Why was he letting her rope him into this? If he knew what was good for him, he would just keep his distance from her like he did all the other girls. "But you'll stay with me and not go wandering off out of sight. And only for a few hours each day. And you'll have to work."

The girl beamed up at him, and her smile was so pretty that it took his breath away. He had never seen her smile before. "Deal," she agreed and held out her hand for him to shake. Jasper shook her tiny hand. What was he getting himself into?

"I'm Alice, by the way," she said when he pulled his hand back.

"Jasper."

...

Edward walked into Bella's room. He found her as had come to expect, sitting in bed, refusing to look at him. Her wounds had healed nicely, and although there were still faint red marks on her bottom, Edward knew they were only hurting her barely, if at all, since she could sit down without pain.

Edward glanced down at the tray of food Jasper had left her, and saw that she had hardly eaten any of it.

"What, are you going to starve yourself to punish me, now?" Edward's voice was low and mocking, but Bella, as usual, didn't acknowledge him.

Edward stalked over to her and pulled the blanket that she had covering her nakedness off of her. Bella didn't fight as he pulled her naked body into his arms. She never fought. She never _did_ anything. Edward had wanted to own her, body and soul, but he didn't want _this. _She was like a lifeless doll.

At first, Edward knew that she was doing it on purpose to punish him, and it was working. He _hated_ the way she was acting. He would have much preferred her to scream and rant at him then to go so catatonically lifeless. He had surmised that she knew that, and was stubbornly acting like this to make him angry.

He had first tried to get her to speak by demanding she tell him why she had run away. Threatening to keep her locked up until she did. But she hadn't answered him.

Edward grew frustrated and stubborn at her lack of response to him, so he decided to force one out of her. He took advantage of what he knew he could do to her body, and brought her to an orgasm with his tongue and hands. In this way at least, he could force her to react _some_ way. Though Bella moaned and screamed, she still refused to speak a single word, even in the height of passion. Edward had gotten angry and went to hunt.

The next day, he had brought her to the brink of orgasm, demanding that she beg him to continue before he would bring her her release. She hadn't begged, only closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Edward had left her then as well.

Then the next night he had taken her.

As Edward held her yielding body in his arms, he remembered the events of the night, wishing that they had never happened. Thinking he was an idiot, and was losing her.

...

Edward walked into the room, frustrated, to find Bella lying in bed with her eyes closed, though he knew she wasn't asleep.

Edward tore the blanket away from her and flipped her over onto her back.

Edward's dick stirred to life. "Bella, you're so beautiful," he said as he stared down at her naked body, and ran his hands from her collar bone down to her breasts, gently rubbing her nipple to hardness. She didn't fight him, but didn't respond either, only stared up at the ceiling.

He was desperate. He felt like he was losing her, that although she was right there with him, she was somehow slipping away. He wanted to feel connected to her again.

Edward took of his shirt and pants. He could see her stiffen, but she still stubbornly refused to move. He once again began masterfully making love to her body, kissing and caressing her in all the right places, and when she let out an involuntary moan, he knew she was close.

When he climbed on top of her though, she made the tiniest of noises, one clearly of protest. She didn't want him to do it. She didn't want him to fuck her. Edward paused and stared down at her face, though she didn't meet his eyes.

"Tell me to stop," Edward said gently. "Just say 'stop' and I will."

She didn't say anything, and Edward sunk his cock into her wet and tight cunt. Bella gasped, and eventually screamed as she orgasmed around his dick and he spent himself inside of her, but then when he had pulled out of her, he saw the silent tears running down her cheeks. Instead of feeling connected to her in the way he so longed to, he just felt hallow. He got dressed and left.

...

Now, he was at wits end and really starting to worry. She was hurting herself as well as him, and it was driving him crazy. Though she was refusing to speak on purpose now, what if she just drew further and further into herself until there was nothing left.

Edward stroked her hair and held her against his chest. It was like when she was sick, unable to protest, and Edward could just hold her gently. Edward kissed the top of her head.

"Bella, please, you're driving me crazy," he finally let the desperation and exhaustion he had been feeling seep into his words for the first time.

Edward never liked to feel vulnerable, and never in front of anyone else. He hated anyone to see any weakness from him. He didn't need anyone. He didn't care about anyone. But Edward was starting to realize with no uncertain wariness, that he just may need her.

"Bella. I care about you. I care about you in a way that I've never cared about anyone before." He stroked her hair and spoke to the top of her head. "I've been alone a long time, and I've used women for sex and blood longer than you've been alive, and I've never cared before. But I care about you. You're different to me and I don't know why and that scares me.

'I've always gotten my way and done what I wanted, but now all I want is for you to smile at me, and talk to me, but I can't seem to make you do that. Sweet Bella. I never say I'm sorry, but I'm sorry for how I've treated you. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Give me a hint, little one. What can I do?"

Bella pulled away from Edward to look him in the face, her eyebrows drawn together, her face hard. He had poured his heart out to her, made himself vulnerable like he had never done before. Edward felt his dead heart putter in his chest for the briefest of seconds, wondering what her response would be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 16

.

Bella stared at Edward's face a long moment before speaking, the look on her face clearly revealing that she was choosing her words carefully. Finally, she spoke, her voice quiet.

"It's not true."

"What's not true?" Edward was affronted. He had meant every single word.

"That you care about me."

"Bella," Edward said seriously, preparing to convince her, "I-" but Bella cut him off.

"It's not true because you don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't think about anyone but yourself."

"How can you say that?" Edward demanded, but felt stupid for it as soon as he did. Bella was perfectly in the right to say what she did, because that was all he had shown her.

"You treat me like I belong to you, like I'm just an object you can do whatever you want with. Even when you were being nice to me, you still acted like you owned me. You never listened when I said 'no.'"

"You didn't say 'no'" Edward growled out cockily.

"You like me. You think I'm interesting, entertaining. You're angry that I haven't been responding to you, but you don't care about _my_ best interests, not really, only what will make you happy."

It was like the dam broke and Bella started sputtering out all the things she had been holding inside, all the things she had wanted to say.

"It's disgusting the way you act. Right now, my being happy would make _you_ happy, so you want to achieve that. If my being miserable made you happy, well then that's what you would go after. You're selfish."

"Bella, how can you be angry at me because your happiness brings me mine? I don't _want _you to be miserable, that's the key."

Now Bella fixed him with a steady stare. "And what if what would make me happy would be to leave this place and you and never come back?"

Edward felt a deep ache in the pit of his stomach as soon as she said the words. He would _never_ let her leave.

"Is that what would make you happy?" he asked, his voice carefully emotionless.

"Yes."

The word struck like a bullet.

So here was the test, he thought, one he couldn't win. Let her go and secure her happiness, whilst simultaneously making himself miserable with longing for her. . . or force her to stay.

But, Edward reasoned quickly, he didn't have to choose. Yes, she _said_ leaving would make her happy, but she could also be happy here with him. Bella was staring at his face, waiting for his next words.

"Bella, I could make you happy here."

She scowled and looked away. "See? You're a selfish bastard."

The words stung, because he knew she was right. He was selfish. He couldn't give her up.

"I'll buy you dresses, as many as you want. And jewels to. I'll take you to the opera and ballet. I'll make love to you every night. You'll want for nothing, Beautiful girl."

But Edward's words did nothing to assuage the ache in Bella's chest. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, or hoping for really.

"I don't want those things."

"What do you want, my lovely?"

Bella didn't hesitate before she spoke, the words flowing out of her like she had been prepared to say them.

"I want you to never hit me again, or have Jasper do it for you. I want you to never touch me unless I say you can. I want a dress that you don't tear from my body. I want a room that is mine that you can't enter without permission. And I don't want to be locked in it."

Edward stared at her fierce and pretty little face.

"Alright. I agree. And in return, you'll promise me not to run away."

The words were heavy: "I promise."

Bella pulled out of Edward's lap, and he let her go. She wrapped the sheet around herself and sat on the other side of the bed. Edward missed having her in his arms.

"And I want the truth," she added belatedly.

"Truth?"

"Answers to the questions I have."

Edward sighed. "I bet you won't be asking me my favorite color?"

Bella didn't laugh, though.

"Five questions," Edward bargained. "I promise to answer any five questions you have as truthfully as I can."

"I want answer to them all," Bella was stubborn.

"Five for now. Maybe more later, hmm?"

Edward felt like he had aged more in the last five days than he had in the last 200 years. He suddenly felt very tired, his shoulders hunched. He felt like an old man, in a way he never had before, as he looked over at such a bright, vivacious young woman, with fire in her eyes.

"Fine. Why is the other girl here? The other virgin?" Bella asked harshly.

"What?" Edward couldn't have been more surprised. "How did you know about her?"

"I heard you and Jasper talking. I want to know why she's here, what you're going to do with her."

Edward's mind raced. When had she heard them talking? It must have been before she ran away. With a sudden dread in his heart, he asked quietly, "Bella. Is that why you left? Because of what you heard?"

Bella nodded.

She hadn't been running away simply to get away from him. He had acted out of hurt and anger in his perceived sense of her betrayal, but that wasn't the case. There had been more to the story.

Edward thought back to her laughing in his arms. He thought about her sweet little voice asking to see him naked. She hadn't been afraid of him then. What would have happened if he had just let her explain, instead of beating her like he had?

"Jasper found the girl tied to a tree, quite unexpectedly actually. I went down the the village to try to figure out why, since they usually didn't leave girls unsolicited. It wasn't hard to learn what happened, nearly every household was talking about it. They thought the girl was a witch. They blamed her for the death of a boy in the village. She had no family and no friends. They simply wanted to be rid of her, so they gave her to me."

Bella gasped, then said quietly, almost to herself, "I thought you had wanted to get a new girl since I was no longer a virgin."

"No," Edward's mind rebelled against the idea, overwhelmed by the new information. They had both jumped to conclusions and caused themselves a bit of misery.

"Where is the she? Still here?"

"I guess so," Edward shrugged, "I gave her to Jasper to take care of."

"You haven't done anything to her?" Bella asked suspiciously, before she could think better of it. It was really a waste of a question.

"I haven't even seen her."

Bella took a deep breath. Technically, she only had two questions left. "How can you be killed?"

The shock and hurt that flashed over Edward's face almost made Bella regret the question.

Edward was completely taken off guard. Did she want to kill him? Did she want him dead? Even if not now, she still wanted to have the information. For future reference?

The horrible idea occurred to him that perhaps she had been telling the truth when she said she would be happier if he let her go. Edward hadn't really believed it. He thought for sure that she must be as happy with him as he was with her, even if she was angry now.

Not many people knew the truth about vampires, and he liked to keep it that way, especially about their weaknesses. But he promised her the truth, and he would give it to her.

"The sun will kill us. Not right away, but it burns our skin. It's a very painful death. Most vampires will die if exposed to direct sunlight for an hour, it takes a little longer in the shade.

'We will also die from decapitation, though not many things can cut our skin. The only thing I know of that can are vampires' teeth and nails.

'We can also die from blood loss due to lack of feeding. We need blood to survive like humans need food and water, though the blood we drink doesn't just pass into our stomachs, it flows through our veins and gives us life. Every vampire is different in how long he can go without feeding, though as far as I know, no vampire can live longer than a month without blood."

Bella nodded, pleased with his answer, his openness and honesty, but she only had one question left and wanted to know so much more. There was one thing, though, that had been bothering her.

"What did you do with the other girls that were here before me? Really?"

Edward sighed. "I didn't lie to you before, Bella. I kept them and drank from them, until I was bored. Then I would take them down to a port town called Hellspont, or would have Jasper do it."

Bella nodded, she recognized the name. Hellspont was a very large, famous port harbor. It was known for its drinking, gambling, prostitution, and all around general debauchery. It was very popular.

"I know a woman there, a sort of medicine woman, a witch. She's very old and I've known her a long time, Zafrina. She is indebted to me for saving her life, and so does me favors. She has a sort of talent, it is hard to explain. She can take you into a trance, take over your mind, your memories.

The mind is a very tricky place, as is her talent. She can't erase memories completely, but she can block them. She can create illusions. I take the girls to her, to stop them from remembering, if not everything, at least my name, where I live. I then give them money and get them on a ship, a respectable one, give them a story, somewhere to go, then send them on their way."

Bella stared at him, shocked. She didn't know whether to be horrified or relieved. She was relieved that he had actually let the girls go, but was horrified at the idea of tampering with their memory. Bella would hate for anyone to mess with her head in such a way.

Those were the end of her five questions, and Edward didn't appear as though he had anything more to say on the matter, so they sat in silence before Edward spoke abruptly.

"I have something for you. I'll be right back," Edward left the room and was back mere seconds later, his arms full of large packages.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Open them."

Bella looked at him suspiciously before opening one of the boxes. She pulled out a lovely day dress and gasped. It was just the sort of thing she would pick out for herself, not too fancy, but still sweet and feminine.

"It's lovely, Edward, thank you," she said stiffly, politely. Though she loved the dress, she was reluctant to let herself be won over by material gifts.

"That's just one, open the others," Edward encouraged.

Bella set the dress aside, and opened the other packages. There were two more dresses, neatly folded and just as lovely and practical as the first. There was also another nightgown and dressing gown as well as both silk and cotton petticoats, stockings, leather shoes, and house slippers.

"It's too much," Bella said automatically at all the things Edward had given her. She wasn't used to getting such lovely gifts, the idea was completely foreign to her. At the orphanage, she had had to rely on donations of used dresses and fabrics, never wearing something new.

"Nonsense," Edward said, quite pleased with himself at the glowing flush on Bella's cheeks and the betraying upturn of the corners of her mouth as she opened her gifts.

"Thank you."

Edward was feeling relieved if not down right satisfied at the turn of events of the evening.

"When did you get these?"

"Last night, I ran down to a seamstress I know, who isn't upset by the late hour of my visits due to the generous tips I leave her."

Last night? It must have been after he took her, then, Bella realized. A shadow washed over her face at the memory of what he had done to her the night before.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of the night with me?" Edward asked. He could be quite the charmer when he wanted to be.

"No. Not tonight." Bella said, taking Edward off guard, he hadn't expected her to disagree. "I'd like to be alone, now."

He was being dismissed and he didn't like it. He wanted to tell her that she was his and take her in his arms. Tell her to stop fighting him, he would make her happy. He looked down at her frowning, troubled little face and sighed. "Goodnight then, Bella," he said and left her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 17

.

Jasper made his way up the stairs to Alice's room, feeling strangely excited. It was still early morning, but he had already made breakfast, taking a tray down to Bella who was still asleep.

_How much longer could this go on? _Jasper wondered to himself. _If this continued, he would have to intervene somehow, at least talk to Edward. He hadn't spoken more than a few words to the vampire since that night, but he was worried about Bella._

Jasper unlocked the door to Alice's room, to find her still asleep in bed. She was curled up around a pillow, breathing loudly through her mouth. _Like a sleeping kitten,_ Jasper thought.

"Alice," his voice was sharp, standing directly over her bed, but not touching her. "Alice."

The sleeping girl opened her eyes at the loud noise, and let out a sharp, little scream of surprise as she saw a figure standing unexpectedly over her. Her heart slowly started to calm down when she remembered where she was and who it was standing over her.

"Jesus! Why are you being so creepy?" Alice shouted, "You scared me!"

Jasper looked down at her amusedly.

"I simply came to fetch you for breakfast and since it is a nice day, you can help me outside."

"Alright," Alice grumbled. Her short hair was sticking up around her head from sleep, and as she stood she wrapped the sheet around herself. Jasper's groin tightened unexpectedly at the sight of her, her bare shoulders, the way her calf was exposed where the sheet parted. He had seen her naked body, of course, which he hadn't really registered as anything special, but there was something now about the way she held herself, the way her little face peered up at him.

Jasper remembered that she didn't have anything to wear.

"Come with me," he said as and exited the room. Alice trailed along behind him.

"Am I expected to just wear a sheet for the rest of my stay here?" Alice's chirpy voice asked from behind him.

"No." Jasper said curtly, as he led her to his room. He would have to get her a dress, but for now, she could borrow some of his clothes. They would be big on her, but surely better than a sheet.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Okay Mr. Mysterious. Oh, is this your room?" Alice asked when Jasper led her through a doorway into his own sitting room. Jasper used the master suit, seeing as Edward used the basement. Even though he kept it tidy, he was the only one who took care of it, so it was far from extravagant.

"Wait here," he said as he walked into his closet, not answering her question. Jasper pulled out a white shirt for her and also grabbed a pair of short breaches and a belt.

"Here, you can wear these for now," he said, handing her the clothes, though he looked down at her skeptically. She really was a tiny thing, barely coming up to his chest.

"Oh thanks," Alice said, "Are these yours?" and without waiting for an answer, "Where can I change?"

Jasper was tempted to tell her she could change right there in front of him, to see what she would do, but instead he led her into his bedroom, only then realizing that no one but Edward had ever been in it before.

Jasper was starting to get worried that it was taking her too long and was about to call out when she opened the door. At the sight of her, he couldn't help but chuckle. She looked even small buried in his clothes the way she was. His shirt came down well past her knees and his pants covered up her feet completely with a few extra inches to spare, though his belt, which was fastened tightly around her slim waist, seemed to hold them up.

Alice was laughing too as she held her arms out away from her body, showcasing the drooping sleeves. "Don't you have anything smaller?"

" 'Fraid not." Jasper said, but he walked over to her and knelt in front of her, beginning to roll up the hem of the pants. "You could probably just wear the shirt, you know, it's almost long enough to be a dress and no one's around to see you but me, and I've already seen a whole lot more."

"You're a real gentleman to bring that up," Alice said sarcastically, but for some reason it didn't bother Jasper, who began to roll up the sleeves of her shirt from where they hung over her hands. "And anyway, I would rather wear the pants, they're actually sort of comfortable.

Jasper stood back and evaluated her when he was finished, "You got any shoes?" he asked, looking down at her bare feet.

Alice glared at him, her hand on her hip, "Now where would I have gotten shoes? I've been locked in that room for the past week, or have you forgotten?"

"You weren't wearing any when you came?"

"You know very well I wasn't."

Jasper sighed. He really hadn't even noticed. He turned to leave the room, Alice trailing after him.

"I'll give you a pair of boots to wear. You can stuff socks in the toes."

Jasper led Alice down to the kitchen. "The castle is beautiful, really," Alice chattered from behind him, "Except that it is kind of scary now, probably because it isn't in the best of conditions, a little run down. Still, one could easily see the potential. I love the remnants of the past. These stone walls have seen so much," she said as she ran her hand along the rough surface.

Jasper listened to her as she chattered, a little surprised that she was so willing to talk. He figured that she would be at least a little mad at being kept here against her will. This girl was truly an enigma to him.

Jasper had soft boiled some eggs for breakfast along with making some biscuits and jam.

He ate in relative silence, while Alice chattered away and he marveled over how much that girl could talk. Strangely, though, it didn't really bother him. He had had so many silent breakfasts in his lifetime that it was actually kind of refreshing.

"Come on," Jasper said when they were done eating.

Alice trailed after him obediently, chirping away with questions about what they were going to be doing that day and if she could see the rest of the castle, all of which Jasper ignored until they had reached his destination.

The boots he had given her were ridiculously large, but at least they would protect her feet. They flopped as she walked and she had to lift her leg higher than usual to accommodate this fact, but she strangely didn't really seem to mind.

Though the castle was surrounded quite closely by large cliffs, there was still a fair amount of land for gardens. Jasper, being only one person, kept a rather small vegetable garden with just the essentials. Today, as it was getting close to winter, he was preparing to mulch and fertilize the garden for those long, cold months.

As they worked, Jasper found himself watching Alice as she leaned over the garden beds, pulling weeds, admiring the way she worked so tirelessly especially for being such a small girl.

Alice ended up working a lot longer than just a couple of hours, and in fact helped quite a lot so that by the time lunch came around, Jasper was feeling good about what they had accomplished, and might even be able to relax that afternoon.

. .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella woke at sunrise, as though it were somehow beckoning her silently from her basement room, but of course Bella had no idea what time it was. As she looked around the room, she was once again frustrated by the lack of clocks. She didn't know if it was day yet, but she did know that she had to get out of that room.

When she slipped out of bed, her body felt exhausted, but she knew it was from being trapped with nothing to do. What she really needed was to get up and get some exercise.

She slipped on one of her new dresses and tied her brown hair back into a neat braid falling down her back. She saw some toast with jam and cheese waiting for her, and knew Jasper must have left it.

She smoothed out the skirt of her dress before leaving the room, taking the breakfast with her, wanting to get out of that room as soon as possible. She worried that perhaps Edward would be sitting there waiting for her, but the sitting room was empty.

Her new shoes clicked softly along the stone floor as she walked up the stairs. The castle was so quiet, so even Bella's light steps seemed unbearably loud. In the small basement room, Bella could forget about the heavy silence, but when she entered the large castle, the oddity of it struck her again.

Still, it felt freeing to walk around on her own. She figured Jasper would be around, but she didn't want to see him. It wasn't exactly that she was angry at him, she wasn't really. She was embarrassed, though. Silly really after all the times Jasper had seen her naked.

The light shining in through the windows was soft, due more to the accumulation of dirt than to the what the weather outside was. Bella started making her way down the hallway.

She wondered what Jasper had done with the other girl? Had he locked her in one of the rooms? Bella slowly walked from room to room, half lost in her thoughts. Edward had said that they had tied her to a tree. The poor girl must have been terrified.

The rooms were the same as they had been, many empty, many in disrepair. Bella came upon the room she knew to be Jasper's, but didn't go in. She didn't know if he would be in it, but didn't want to take the risk. Plus, it would be a violation, considering he hadn't invited her in.

Bella continued her search until she came upon a room not too far down the hall from Jasper's that looked like the victim of ransackers. The window was broken, the sheets knotted and torn, a chair was overturned and there were some dishes on the floor.

Bella knew this must have been where the other girl was. Why was the room so torn apart? Jasper wouldn't have hurt her would he? Despite the fact that she didn't think Jasper was the kind of person to hurt a girl, she was still worried. The room was in bad shape. And where was she now?

Bella quickly surmised that she wasn't being kept in any of the other bedrooms as she finished her search through the castle. She hadn't run into the girl or Jasper all morning. Bella sighed and sat down on the steps. Her stomach grumbled, telling her it was time for lunch.

She would surely run into Jasper now. She thought about their comfortable time cooking together in the kitchen. She hoped they could just fall into the way it was before, if she could just get over her fear of seeing him again.

Bella stood up and started walking toward the kitchens. It had to be sooner or later. Plus, he would be able to tell her about the girl, who Bella was genuinely worried about. She must be scared, and though Jasper wasn't mean, she knew he wasn't the most comforting person to be around.

Bella thought back to her first few days in the castle, blushing at the humiliation she had to endure. But that was all Edward. She felt almost certain everything Jasper did to her was under Edward's direct orders.

Bella was pulled from her thoughts when she got to the kitchen, but no one was there. Bella, not knowing wether to be relieved or disappointed because she just wanted to get it over with, started making lunch. A quarter of an hour later she heard the door open behind her.

"Bella," Jasper said surprised.

She turned around and was shocked but then pleased by what she saw. Standing behind Jasper was a young girl wearing oversized clothes. Her short hair was horribly disarrayed and she had dirt smeared on her face. Jasper, too, had dirt on his knees and hands. They smelled fresh, like the outdoors.

Bella was pleased to find that the girl didn't appear to be harmed in anyway, and that Jasper was looking after her.

"How are you feeling?" Bella could hear the worry in Jasper's voice.

"I'm okay."

The small, dirt-covered, pixieish girl was looking at her questioningly, but then bounced right up to her and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Alice."

Bella shook her hand automatically. "Bella."

"It's nice to meet you," Alice said. "Whatever you're making smells delicious."

"Potato and leek soup," Bella said by way of explanation.

"Mmmm, I hope that's for lunch. I'm starving." Alice smelled the large pot on the stove.

"Yes, it is."

Jasper stared at the two women in amazement. Despite the strangeness of the situation, they were speaking to each other as though this were totally normal. Jasper didn't know if Edward told Bella anything about Alice, but he knew for a fact Alice didn't know who Bella was.

He was also confused by Bella's one-eighty. For the past week she had refused to speak or even look at him, and now here she was making lunch like nothing had happened. He wondered what had transpired between her and Edward.

Not that Jasper was complaining or anything. In fact, he was pleasantly surprised by the two and their calmness. He wasn't sure what he had expected, maybe crying. He simply had to come to terms with the fact that he just didn't understand women at all.

Bella was also a little thrown off by the situation, though perhaps she didn't show it. Edward had said Alice was tied to a tree and left as a gift to him, but she didn't seem to be upset or traumatized by this. Bella assumed this must be due to Jasper. He must have explained everything to her and must have been kind and understanding as well. This didn't exactly fit in with the taciturn Jasper that she knew, but then again, she didn't know him _that_ well really.

Alice, for her part, was very confused about what was going on. However, when faced with the unfamiliar, she simply did what she had done for most of her life and put faith in the people around her.

She didn't know who Bella was or why she was here, but she kind of got the impression from Jasper that he wasn't going to tell her anything. So instead of asking questions, Alice reverted back to being her chirpy, happy little self, having faith that she would understand soon enough.

The three sat down to lunch, and Alice filled most of the conversation with chatter about the beauty of the castle and the cliffs, how nice it was to be outside working in the fresh air. And how winter was close approaching.


	18. Chapter 18

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 18

.

Edward woke at sunset, eager to be near Bella. Though it had only been one night apart, it felt like longer due to the fact that Edward felt so disconnected from her.

Edward had never been in this position before, and it almost made him regret his deal with Bella. He had never had to woo a woman before, to have to ask instead of just take what he wanted. Seeing Bella sink into a silent depression ate away at his stomach with worry and guilt, but he wasn't sure what was worse: that or the raw anxiety he felt now.

Edward refused to think about the new emotions Bella stirred up inside him. Picturing himself as stony and impenetrable on the inside as he was on the outside, he made his way to Bella's door.

He was a second away from opening it when he remembered the deal, and raised his hand to knock instead. No answer. She must not be inside. Edward opened the door anyway.

The room was neat and tidy. . . a little too neat. It only took Edward a minute to realize that nothing that had marked the room as Bella's was there anymore. The boxes of new clothes he had gotten her were no longer there, nor were her toiletry items or books.

Edward felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The emotions took over his ability to think logically, and all he could do was rage silently that they had had a deal! She had given her word!

With a rising sense of panic, Edward raced up the stairs at vampire speed. Bella. Bella.

A noise from the sitting room sent him hurling into it, banging the door behind him perhaps a little too hard. He could almost feel the wince of the three occupants of the room at his loud entrance.

"Edward," Jasper said, standing up, but the vampire only had eyes for Bella. She was sitting there, staring up at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes. Seeing her there calmed him, and the animalistic side of him gave way to human reason as he relaxed.

The other occupant in the room was sitting next to Bella, and Edward quickly surmised who she was. Hee blood smelled sweet and inviting, but Edward had just fed last night, and could easily control himself. It wasn't that he would be opposed to a little snack, but he got the feeling that Bella wouldn't like it, and was trying to win her over.

"Edward," Bella's voice was soft, softer than usual, causing him to inspect her closer. He could see that she was afraid, or at least weary. The apprehension was plain in her eyes, showing she was unsure of him. He had made a rather abrupt entrance.

"Good evening," Edward said to the three humans, trying to prove to Bella that she had nothing to fear from him-he could be civilized.

"Edward," Bella's voice was stronger now, "This is Alice. Alice, Edward Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward greeted her. Alice held out her hand and Edward kissed back of it. He heard Bella gasp silently beside him when he did this, but he could easily control himself, and he released the girl's hand.

He noticed that the small girl was wearing one the dresses he had bought for Bella. It was slightly too big on her, especially in the bust area. It would have looked much better on Bella, he surmised, but didn't say anything.

He was too busy gaging Bella's reaction to his presence to really pay any attention to Alice, who was disconcerted to say the very least. Plus, Edward was used to his affect on humans. Jasper, though, noticed the intent stare Alice was giving Edward, and scowled deeply to himself.

Edward, seeing that the seat next to Bella was taken, was a gentleman and went and sat across from her, though he really wanted to simply pick her up and sit her on his lap.

No one seemed to know what to say after the brief introduction. Surprisingly enough, it was Alice who found her voice first, pulling herself away from her careful inspection of Edward and his otherworldliness.

"So how do you three know each other?" Alice blurted out and a moment later, "Pardon me for asking."

"I've known Jasper since he was a little boy," Edward answered smoothly, "And Bella came to live with us about a month ago."

"Oh, so you and Jasper were childhood friends?" Alice wondered.

"No," Edward chuckled lightly, "I wouldn't say that."

Alice looked confused but didn't press the subject. Edward watched Bella nervously pick at the material of her skirt, while Jasper sat back in his chair and scowled, and Alice's eyes kept darting between the three of them.

Bella suddenly stopped fidgeting and smooth out her skirt, before folding her hands in her lap and looking Edward intently in the eyes.

"I don't think you ever told me how you and Jasper met?" Bella asked politely.

Edward smiled at her, a genuine smile. "At the opera," Edward answered simply.

"Oh, so you were brought together by your mutual love of the theater?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed. "More like my love for theater and Jasper's love for rich people's money."

Bella's eyes flew to Jasper, whose face was stonily impassive. He had worn that expression almost from Edward's first entrance, and because of it, Bella knew that it would now be like pulling teeth to get him to talk.

Bella turned back to Edward. "What do you mean?"

"I met Jasper when he tried to pick my pocket," Edward said simply.

"Oh."

Silence.

"And how did you meet Bella?" Alice eagerly interjected, probably to fill the void just as much to actually get an answer.

"I met Bella when she was left at my doorstep by the good people of Grosbridge as a sacrifice of blood."

It was Alice's turn to let out a simple, "Oh." It was the same way Alice had come to be at the castle.

Alice suddenly yawned. "You must be tired," Edward said politely, "Don't let us keep you if you wish to retire for the evening."

Alice hesitated for only the briefest of moments, "Yes," she acquiesced, "I think I will go to bed now."

Alice stood up and headed for the door. Edward looked at Jasper expectantly, who also stood up and said in an unemotional voice, "I'll take her."

Then it was just Edward and Bella.

Bella watched as Edward stood up and slinked over to sit down beside her, once again reminding her of a large, predatory cat. He was grinning like one too. Bella was back to fiddling with her skirts, as her eyes flickered from her lap to Edward and back down again.

"Bella," the name was like a caress, making her heart flutter. "How was your day?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"Fine, thank you," Bella smiled.

Edward reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm, turning her head toward him. Bella was mesmerized by his intense stare, unable to move as he leaned in closer. She didn't let him kiss her, though, instead turning her face away from him. Edward kissed her cheek instead.

"Edward!" Bella said, abruptly jumping to her feet. Edward looked at her amusedly and Bella blushed as she scrambled for a plausible reason for why she suddenly stood up. Her eyes darted about the room and landed on the portraits that had so captured her interest. She had never got to ask about them.

"Who are these people?" Bella asked, walking up closer to the old paintings, gazing up at them again. She was once again struck by the beguiling smile of the woman.

"My parents."

Bella gasped and turned around. She hadn't heard Edward move, but he was suddenly standing right behind her. Now she stood mere inches from his chest.

"Don't do that," Bella admonished, sidestepping him to give herself some more personal space, irritated when Edward only looked down at her cockily.

"The ones who died in the plague?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded, "The only ones I've ever had," he teased gently.

"I knew they must have meant something to you," Bella said quietly, then realized it sounded like she meant his parents, who of course meant something to him, "The paintings, I mean," she clarified, "I knew they were special to you."

Edward raised his eyebrows at her, but didn't comment.

"They're both beautiful. I can see where you get your good looks from."

"You think I'm good looking then?" Edward grinned and Bella rolled her eyes. He knew he was beautiful.

Bella felt shivers going up and down her spine due to Edward's proximity. She hesitantly stepped away, though. Edward stepped closer to her and Bella felt as though they were doing an odd little dance.

"I think I should probably go to bed, too," Bella hedged. Being close to Edward was doing funny things to her. It was too confusing. She knew she couldn't trust him, so therefore was afraid to feel too much.

Edward scowled. What he wanted to do, what he would have done, is taken her in his arms and forcibly kissed away her protests. He would have gently removed her clothes and made love to her right here, holding her slight frame against his body. He then would have carried her to bed and held her the rest of the night as she slept.

But he couldn't do that, he had made a deal. It frustrated Edward.

"May I escort you to your room?" Edward's voice was deep and gravely.

Bella nodded, and Edward followed her out the of the room. It wasn't until she started heading in the opposite direction that he remembered that her things were no longer in the basement.

"Why did you switch rooms, Bella?" Edward asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Bella shrugged, "I wanted the sunshine to wake up too," she said, giving an answer that she thought was relatively neutral, when really that was only part of it.

Edward guessed, though. "It wasn't to separate yourself from me?" Edward asked.

Bella didn't answer, which was answer enough. When Edward made the deal with her, he thought it would be easy to win her over. He would seduce her into pliancy. Now it seemed as though Bella were stubbornly going to make it difficult.

When they reached the room Bella had chosen for herself, she stopped at the door and turned to him. "Goodnight Edward," she said, the meaning clear: this is where he was going to leave her, he wasn't invited in the room.

"Goodnight Bella."

Then before she could react, Edward stole a quick kiss on the lips, though still long enough to leave Bella reeling.

.

...

Jasper walked Alice to her door, Alice sending him questioning glances all the way, but otherwise staying uncharacteristically silent.

"Are there any more people in this castle that I should know about?" Alice suddenly asked in a slightly ironic way.

"No."

"Okay." There was a brief moment of silence. "Are there any other people in this castle that I _shouldn't _know about?"

"There's no one else."

Alice studied Jasper's face for a moment as they walked. Though she had only known him for a day, technically a week really, but Alice didn't think their interactions before yesterday evening really counted, she had come to know a few things about Jasper.

One, was that he was naturally a quiet person. This sort of unnerved Alice who had the habit of feeling uncomfortable in silence and tried to fill it with chatter. Even when she was by herself, she found herself unconsciously whistling or humming or even full out singing.

She also got the constant feeling that he was hiding something. She didn't know if it was something specific, but she just got that feeling from him. And she acknowledged to herself that it didn't take the most perceptive person to realize that this man who lived in a run down castle with only two other people, who everyone thought was a vampire, and who was keeping her here against her will, had secrets and mysteries surrounding him. Still, she felt that it was something more than that even. But she didn't really know what.

Throughout the day, Jasper had seemed to progressively open up more, to relax. At first, when Bella appeared, Jasper seemed nervous in a way that she hadn't seen in him before, but after a while, he relaxed and the three got along in an odd little way. They had helped Bella move her things to an upstairs room, and Bella had given her a dress.

No one had mentioned Edward until he had suddenly shown up, and out of Alice's whole experience here, she thought that perhaps this mystery man was the strangest of it all.

There was something different about him. After she got over the shock of his unexpected entrance, the first thing Alice noticed about him was his unaccountable beauty. Then she got the sudden sense that in that very trait lurked a deep danger and hidden pain. Then he had kissed her hand with disconcertingly cold skin. It confused Alice so much so that it knocked her into an unnatural state of deep contemplation.

Alice was able to shake the troubling thoughts about Edward by the time she and Jasper reached her room, only now she found herself thinking about the tall blonde man instead, and all the secrets that lied behind his hazel eyes.

"Goodnight then," Jasper said, opening the door for her, but looking down at his feet.

Alice was filled with questions she didn't know how to ask.

"Jasper?" she hedged, but he didn't look at her. It was hard to talk to the side of someone't face. "Goodnight."

The door closed behind her and Alice could hear the key turning in the lock.

Jasper thought about simply retiring to his room for the night, but he was curious about Edward and Bella, not that he wanted to interrupt them if they were getting along. He would just see if they were still up.

When he went back downstairs, though, Edward was sitting by himself in a large chair by the unlit fireplace.

"Has Bella gone to bed?" he asked, and Edward nodded. Jasper sat down in the chair opposite him, feeling relieved for the companionship he had missed in his week of being angry with him.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted tell Edward that it was okay to have feelings for Bella, but he knew nothing he said would really make any difference in that particular situation. Edward could be extremely stubborn when he wished to be, and would do what he liked in his own sweet time. Jasper just hoped that maybe they could work it out. He thought Bella could be good for Edward.

"Is everything going well then with Alice?" Edward asked politely as though he were asking Jasper how he liked a new pair of shoes, as though it had nothing to do with him.

"She's doing fine," Jasper nodded, not knowing what else to say. Alice was the first girl that Jasper had taken care of with no guidance from Edward at all. The idea suddenly struck him with its horrifying plausibility that Edward might expect to drink from the girl. Edward was obviously trying to do something with Bella, but based on past experience, Jasper didn't think Edward would find doing that and drinking from Alice to be mutually exclusive things.

Then he realized with even more horror that he minded. He didn't want Edward drinking from Alice, he didn't want Edward anywhere near Alice.

Jasper could have asked Edward about his intentions, but instead he adopted his stony expression and sat in silence.

Suddenly Edward spoke. "Bella...she's...special to me."

Jasper was so surprised at the confession that he didn't say anything for a full minute. Jasper knew Edward had feelings other than lust, hunger, and temper; had even shown them on certain occasions, but this was the first time he had admitted it out loud, at least that Jasper could remember.

"I know."

It wasn't until after the words left Jasper's mouth and he played them back in his head that he realized the deep sympathy his tone had conveyed. Was Edward to be pitied for his feelings? Only time would tell.

Edward sat back in his chair and Jasper sat with him. After a while, Jasper got up and went to bed, and Edward sat there for the rest of the night. Though time is different for vampires, Edward thought that was perhaps the longest night of his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella woke to the bright sun shining in her room, rested and comfortable and smiling. She sat up, stretching her limbs. On the table next to her was a small gift, wrapped in brown paper. She picked it up, judging immediately by the feel and weight that it was a book.

Bella wasn't surprised by the gift. Over the course of the last week, Edward had been leaving her presents. There was a box of candy, hair ribbons, a book of poetry, a beautiful gold bracelet, and a set of watercolors.

If Bella had felt like the presents were Edward's way of buying her, she wouldn't have accepted them. But it didn't feel like that. It felt like Edward cared and this was his way of showing it.

She eagerly unwrapped this latest one to find a soft, leather bound book. Opening it up, she saw that all the pages were blank, and realized that he had given her a beautiful journal. Bella ran her hands over the smooth pages and put the book up to her nose to smell the leather. How could Edward have known to give her such a perfect gift?

Her mind wandered to Edward's behavior over the past week. She had been staying up longer and longer with him each night upon his request, and to her surprise, he remained acting like a gentleman. They would play chess or cards, and he would sit with her while she had midnight tea and cookies. Bella loved to hear his beautiful, deep voice read to her, and the night often ended with Bella laying on the couch in the music room while he played the piano beautifully for her until she eventually would succumb to sleep. Edward would carry her to bed.

Bella put her new journal on the nightstand and laid back down in bed. She pulled her nightgown up around her waist and started rubbing her clit. Bella missed Edward's touch, and though it was a sore second, she found herself touching pussy more and more often to relieve the desire building inside her.

Bella came, though it was nothing compared to the mind blowing orgasms the skilled vampire could induce her to. She made sure to wash herself thoroughly, remembering when Edward said he could smell sex on her. She would be horribly embarrassed if Edward knew how many times she had been doing this.

Bella lazily got dressed and made her way downstairs. In the past week, the four occupants of the castle had found themselves forming a routine.

Bella would stay up with Edward well into the morning, usually going to bed only a few hours before sunrise and consequently slept in until after noon each day. Alice and Jasper would go to bed much earlier, and therefore would spend the morning together, working around the castle, until Bella would get up and make them all lunch.

The three humans formed an easy if odd friendship, built on the mutual understanding the personal questions were to be kept to a minimum. There was no conscious decision on any of their parts that this was how it was going to be. They all seemed to just fall into it. The blame could mostly be placed on Alice's head, whose light and easily flowing conversation kept them from uncomfortable questions.

In the afternoon and evening, they would all work around the castle or mutually decide to relax in the library, reading or sewing. Jasper had only left the castle twice in that time, to go into town and get supplies.

Bella started fixing lunch, when Jasper and Alice walked into the kitchen. The boys had gotten some dresses for Alice that actually fit her. She was wearing a pale yellow with a simple cut today.

"Hello Bella," Alice said pleasantly. "The leaves are so beautiful outside, all orange and red and yellow. We should go on a walk today, the air is so fresh."

Bella smiled in response. "That sounds wonderful," Bella agreed whole heartedly. She loved the changing weather from summer to fall, the crispness in the air.

"Do you need help with anything?" Alice asked chipperly as she bounced around Bella.

Jasper silently plopped himself down on a chair and stretched his long legs out in front of him. Bella glanced over her shoulder to look at him. He was staring intently at the back of Alice's head as the girl started gathering supplies.

Bella turned back to her work. She had noticed Jasper acting weirder and weirder around Alice, though the other girl seemed completely oblivious to the fact. The expression Jasper wore when he looked at Alice, and it always seemed like the was looking at Alice, was completely unreadable. Bella figured that meant he either really, _really_ disliked Alice, or really, _really_ liked her. Bella was curious as to which one it was, but Jasper was always so secretive and guarded.

They ate lunch and went on their walk. Alice was right, it was beautiful outside. Bella helped with her chores, then spent the rest of the evening writing in her new journal until sunset hit and Edward woke up.

She met him in the sitting room, as she always did. Jasper and Alice usually stayed up with them at least for a little while. They even all once played a couple hands of bridge together, but the other two humans retired early tonight.

Edward kissed Bella on the forehead when he saw her.

"Thank you for the journal. I love it," Bella said shyly.

"You're welcome little one."

Edward placed his hand possessively on her waist, growing increasingly bolder with the amount of contact he let himself have with her. He rubbed his thumb gently over the fabric of her dress. Bella didn't mind the contact really. The only trouble was that she had to fight herself from purring like a contented cat under his attentions.

"Where are our friends tonight?" Edward asked, sitting down next to her.

"They went to bed early," Bella stared down at her feet, suddenly shy.

"Mhhm. And what did you all do today that has gotten them so worn out?" his voice was gently teasing.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, nothing special really. We all went on a walk today. The leaves are so beautiful and the air is so fresh. It was lovely. I really love the fall."

Edward was silent for a moment.

"You really like to be outdoors, don't you?"

Bella shrugged. "I guess I do. I never really thought about it before, or appreciated it, since I went outside everyday. But after being cooped up inside for so long, I realized how much I missed the fresh air."

Edward was quiet again, and Bella suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up, for reminding him that he was the reason she had been trapped inside for weeks on end. Edward didn't say anything about it, though, instead changing the subject.

"Let's go outside for a walk now. How does that sound?" he suggested suddenly.

Bella was still getting used to him asking her for her opinion. "But it's dark out," she protested.

Edward chuckled. "I can see fine."

"But I can't."

"Then I'll just have to see for the both of us. Come on, you might even enjoy it."

Well why not? Bella thought, before nodding in agreement. Edward smiled so eagerly at her that Bella had to resist the urge to giggle at him.

"Let's get your coat. It's cold out there." Edward held her hand as he led her out of the sitting room. Her coat was hanging on the rack by the front door, and Edward held it open for her while she slipped her arms into it. While she was buttoning it up, Edward slipped a knit hat onto her head, tucking her hair carefully behind her ears. He didn't add any extra clothing for himself, and of course he didn't need it.

Bella was surprised by just how dark it was that night, once they left he dim light of the gas lamps behind. There was no moon to be seen at all, and the clouds obscured all but the brightest of the stars. Bella shivered as they walked away from the castle.

She gripped the large hand she was holding tighter. "Edward, I can't see anything," she complained. It was close to pitch black.

Edward let go of her hand, but before she could panic, she felt both his large hands on her waist and his body pressed comfortingly close behind her. "Don't worry, I won't let you walk into any trees." His voice sounded amused.

"Okay," Bella agreed, trusting him. "Which way?"

"You choose."

"But I can't see," Bella whined, and Edward chuckled, pressing a kiss to her head that was obscured by her soft hat.

"Then guess."

Bella sighed and started walking forward. Because she couldn't see, her hands nervously went out in front of her, feeling the air before she stepped. She went at a cautiously slow speed.

Bella wasn't terribly afraid of the dark, but that didn't mean she liked it either. It was nerve wracking to be unable to see what was two inches from her face. Her heart was beating a little faster than usual. The only reason she wasn't freaking out was that Edward was right behind her the whole time, his hands firmly at her waist, following each of her slow steps dutifully.

They walked for a good five minutes like that. Bella was starting to feel frustrated. Her body was wound up tight and she was becoming a nervous wreck from her lack of vision.

She sighed deeply. "I think I enjoy hiking in the day much more," she complained.

Edward spoke quietly behind her. "Unfortunately, I cannot join you then."

Bella wasn't really sure what to make of his words. He sounded almost regretful, and for the first time, Bella wondered if he was sorry he couldn't come out in the sun. She felt bad that she hadn't thought about it before, but of course he would miss thy daylight. If she were him, she would miss it. It was just that Edward never talked about it.

Then she wondered if Edward felt left out about the time she, Alice, and Jasper spent together. The idea didn't seem to fit with the demanding, ruthless vampire she had come to know, but hadn't Edward been revealing a different side of himself in the past week?

"The night can be quite beautiful as well, Bella," he whispered in her ear, "Dark and seductive."

"Dangerous," Bella added.

"I'll protect you," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her against him.

Bella turned around in his embrace. "And what if it is you who is the danger?" Bella asked his chest, her voice teasing rather than afraid, making Edward smile.

He bent down and grazed his teeth gently against her neck, letting her feel his fangs. Bella shivered as goosebumps ran down her arms. Her pussy tingled in appreciation.

"I won't hurt you, Bella," he assured her.

Bella grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his head down to mouth. She gently placed a heated kiss on his lips. Edward eagerly parted his lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss, holding her close and groaning when she finally pulled away.

Panting and hugging him tightly, Bella placed her head against his chest. "I change my mind," she said quietly into the dark. "I think I prefer hiking at night."

. . .

It took all of Edward's will power not to push Bella further that night. When he had smelled her arousal, he had wanted to push her onto her back and plunge his cock into her, but had resisted the urge. He had been rewarded with her sweet and willing kiss. _She _had kissed _him._

He did get one more gentle kiss that night before she fell asleep and he carried to bed. Patience, he kept reminding himself. Let her come to him. He tucked her in and placed a present on her nightstand, kissing her on the forehead.

. . .

.

.

Jasper trailed along behind Edward, who hadn't told him where they were going, not that that was particularly unusual. They had taken a carriage from the luxurious hotel they were staying at to a part of Paris Jasper didn't recognize.

Edward had gotten out and spoken in quick French to the driver, who had led the horses away. Now he led him a short distance down a cobblestone road, into a narrow door and up a flight of stairs.

Edward suddenly stopped and turned to Jasper, who had recently gone through a growth spurt and was close approaching Edward's height.

"Happy birthday, my boy," Edward suddenly said, grinning at him.

Jasper started in surprise, "But it's not my birthday," he protested, not knowing where this was coming from.

"When's your birthday then?" Edward asked.

"I don't know."

"Then who's to say this isn't it?" He was in a good mood. "How old are you today then? Fourteen?"

"I don't know," Jasper said again, feeling a little ashamed. Only unwanted beggar children didn't know their own birthdays, their own ages.

"You've been with me almost four years now. I'd say you were fourteen," Edward spoke with confidence, as though his word were the final word on the matter. "You're a man now, and I've got a present for you."

Jasper was certainly surprised. In the four years Jasper had been with Edward, Edward had never given him a present. He did buy all his clothes and food and gave him a place to stay, even gave him spending money of his own, but nothing like a birthday present. Jasper felt himself getting excited, wondering what it would be.

Edward opened a door and led Japer inside. Jasper was certainly surprised by what he saw. The first thing he registered were women. Not like respectable women with their collars buttoned up to their necks and their sleeves down to their wrists, but not like the one-cent whores hollering from dark alleyways either. These appeared to be a different kind of woman all together.

Some were in simple dresses, cut daringly low to reveal swells of perky bosom. Some sat with their skirts hiked up to their thighs, their shaved legs on display. They drank whiskey and smoked, smiling and laughing and flirting, their soft hair falling in curls down their backs. Jasper's dick hardened simply watching them.

A woman, beautiful and confidant walked up to Edward and spoke in rapid French, smiling a greeting. Edward used his "charming" voice that Jasper came to recognize over the years. He said something and she laughed.

She gestured to a girl sitting in the corner who Jasper hadn't noticed before. She got up and walked toward them. She was beautiful. Her dark hair lay flowing down her back and her dark eyes were mesmerizing. He could just see the enticing swell of her breasts, though the dress she wore was much less revealing than any of the other women's. It only made her that much more appetizing.

Edward said something to her in French and she giggled. She turned to Jasper and smiled charmingly at him, with just a touch of shyness. "Hello. I am Maria," she held out her hand to him and he grasped her small, delicate fingers and placed a kiss on her hand. Her accent was lilting and pretty.

She smiled and held onto his hand, leading him to another room. Jasper followed her as though in a trance.

She smiled coyly as she slid out of her dress, her breasts full and shapely, her nipples erect. Jasper didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder and he let out a groan. She had a soft brown mole on her right hip and one on the side of her breast.

She came willingly into his arms, all soft and warm and open. He was nervous, not knowing what to do. She took the lead, though, removing his clothes herself. She hadn't touched his shaft for more than a second when he came in her hand.

He blushed bright red but all she did was giggle and smile and kiss him. He was young, and his recovery time was fast. She led him to he bed and stroked his chest down to his dick. When she placed an open mouth kiss on his balls, he groaned and was hard again. He slid into her tight, willing cunt, thrusting instinctively deeper.

.

Jasper gasped and sat up in bed.

"Fuck," he said out loud. It had been years since he had dreamed of Maria. Why now? Why were those memories coming back? It had felt so real.

He wiped his hand over his face, groaning at the memory of it. He had been such a pathetic little boy, infatuated with the girl who had taken his virginity. After that first night, he had gone back every chance he got, always asking for her. He went during the day when Edward was asleep. The whores mostly worked at night, so he was often the only male around.

He told her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and she had taught him a thousand ways to make love, to give pleasure. He knew she was a whore, but he didn't care. He vowed to take her away from that place.

It had been going on for months when he finally had the courage to approach Edward about it. He told him he was in love and begged him to help her. Edward had laughed and told Jasper he was so young, that the whore didn't love him.

Jasper had gotten so angry, he stormed out on Edward, telling him he was leaving him forever and to find a new lackey.

Jasper didn't knock this time. He barged into the whorehouse and went to Maria's room, even though some women tried to stop him.

Maria was on her hands and knees, a man was behind her, thrusting himself deeply into her. The sight made him sick.

Even though the man was larger than him, Jasper forcibly pushed him off her. The naked man shouted at him in French.

"What are you doing, Jasper?" Maria asked, not at all like he expected. She looked confused and a bit angry even.

"I'm here to take you away," Jasper said, spying her dress on the floor and picking it up, trying to hand it to her, though she wouldn't take it. "I'm not going to let anyone else touch you ever again."

"I thought you knew I had other clients?" Maria asked as calmly as can be, but to Jasper it was a punch in the gut. He remembered Edward saying that she didn't love him, and for the first time the thought that he could be right entered his head.

"You don't have to do this anymore," Jasper promised.

The French man was looking on confused, and he stepped forward and spoke to Maria who answered him, holding up her hand as though to halt him.

"I think you should leave," Maria said to Jasper, standing up straight and confidant, heedless of her own nudity. Gone were the coy smiles and the hint of shyness she had always had in her eyes. She spoke flat and straight. Jasper stared confused.

"I'm not leaving without you," he said with all the confidence he could muster.

"I'm not running away with you," Maria said like it was the most absurd idea she had ever heard. "Leave now, I'm busy. If you come back with more money when I'm free, I'll be happy to attend you then."

Jasper was confused. She wasn't acting like herself. Something was wrong.

"What are you talking about? I love you. And I know you love me." He stepped forward to hold her by the arms. "It's not about money between us. I haven't paid you since that first night."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Of course I get paid. Why do you think I do it? That man you were with. He pays me for you."

Jasper dropped her arms like he had been burned, but quickly recovered. "It doesn't matter," he pleaded. "I still love you. Come away with me."

Maria tried to jerk out of his arms but he wouldn't let go. The next thing he knew a fist hit him in the eye, hard. The naked man had knocked him flat on his ass. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and hit him again, this time knocking him out.

Jasper woke up on the street. His right eye swollen shut. He walked home and the next night he and Edward left Paris. Edward never mentioned Maria again, for which Jasper was grateful.

He thought he had been in love, and he had viewed Maria's betrayal with the utmost hurt. He had thought she was acting weird that night he wanted to take her away, but looking back years later, he realized that that was the first time he had seen her when she _wasn't_ acting. He told himself that he never really loved her. He didn't know the real her so it wasn't real love. But telling yourself something and actually feeling it are two very different things.

Jasper got out of bed, feeling restless. His mind wandered to Alice, like it so often did of late. She was so honest and real, so unlike Maria. So why did the thought of Maria conjure up thoughts of Alice. Why did thinking of Alice before falling asleep at night bring him memories of Maria?

It wasn't until he wandered out into the hall and past Alice's door that he figured out why. His heart was racing like it used to for those few months after his fourteenth birthday.

Fuck. He didn't want this. He didn't want to feel these things again. Alice was so sweet and innocent and perfect, but he didn't really know her, and she sure as hell didn't know him. They spent time together, and Jasper liked her company-the little chatterbox-but they never talked about themselves, their past.

Jasper found himself wondering more and more about her. He remembered those women in town and how one had called her a witch. It made his blood boil remembering the one saying she was glad the vampire ate her.

He shook his head and was about to turn around and go back to bed when he heard Alice cry out, sharp and loud and utterly terrified.


	20. Chapter 20

**Virgin Blood**

Chapter 20

.

Jasper dashed into her room without a second thought. Alice was in bed, screaming and moaning into the night, obviously having a nightmare.

Jasper rushed to her, shoving his candle on the bedside table. "Shh, Alice," he said shaking her by the shoulders. Alice came awake instantly and stared at him with wide, frightened eyes, thrashing her arms out at him a little, trapped in the last few dredges of her fear.

"It was just a dream," Jasper comforted her.

Alice slowly came back to reality. She was in bed, the man holding her was just Jasper. She relaxed.

"Oh hi," she smiled at him.

Jasper stared at this petite girl, amazed. She was greeting him like she was sitting down to tea with him instead of just having woken up after a thrashing nightmare.

"Are you alright?" he asked just to be sure.

"Yes, yes. It was just a dream. Was I screaming?" Alice asked as though she was worried she might have upset him by being too loud.

"Yes." Jasper realized that he was still holding her tightly by the shoulders and abruptly let her go.

Jasper looked a little closer at her. Despite her words, she was still breathing heavily and she had a haunted look in her eye. Before he could second guess what he was doing, he reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright, Alice," he said in a soothing voice.

"I know," she said defiantly, but still melted into his arms, taking comfort from him.

They sat there for a long time, neither of them breaking the spell. Finally Jasper spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alice sighed and pulled out of his arms, "Not really."

"That is a change."

Alice smiled and hit him playfully on the shoulder, feeling better that he was there.

"Did it have anything to do with how you came to be here?" Jasper asked hesitantly, remembering the rope marks on her wrists and stomachs, how she had passed out, her torn dress.

"Yes," Alice took a deep breath and then confessed quickly, "They said I was a witch, you know. They were going to hang me," she said the last part quietly.

Jasper scowled at her words but didn't speak. Hang her? This innocent little creature?

"Instead they decided to leave me for the vampire. I thought they were crazy, that vampires don't really exist...but then there's Edward of course."

Jasper's eyes snapped up to Alice's in shock.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Alice looked at him like he was stupid. "Well, it was sort of obvious."

"Did Bella tell you?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "No. I figured it out. Edward only comes out at night, and he just doesn't quite _seem_ human, you know? That voice. . . and his eyes. I might not have figured it out if it wasn't for the fact that I was actually left here _for a vampire_. It wasn't that far of a conclusion to leap to."

"But you didn't say anything."

Alice shrugged. "Neither did you."

There was a long moment of silence which was unsurprisingly broken by Alice. "Can I ask you a question?" Alice hedged.

Jasper nodded. Normally he would be annoyed with questions, but Alice had surprisingly asked so little in the weeks she had been here that Jasper was actually _relieved_ to hear her say that. It wasn't normal for a person to be so incurious about what was going on in their own lives.

"Why didn't Edward drink mine or Bella's blood? Or yours even?"

"He has drunk Bella's blood. And he's made a snack of me once or twice."

Alice looked surprised by this. "But you seem fine."

Jasper laughed. "Well, he didn't drink all of it."

Alice thought for a moment. "Edward seems like a gentleman. You don't hear many stories about gentleman vampires."

"He certainly the kindest vampire I've ever met."

"Have you met others?" Alice peered at him inquisitively.

"Unfortunately."

And Alice didn't ask anymore about it because the one word made it clear that that was all Jasper was going to say on the matter.

"Why did they think you were a witch?" Jasper asked after a moment.

"They hated me, I think. My mother and father never married. He was the mayor of the town and had a wife and children and she had no money or family to speak of. When she got pregnant, he threatened her not to tell anyone that I was his, but when she did, he denied it. His wife called her a liar and a whore and practically drove her out of town. We lived in seclusion mostly. But then she died earlier this year.

'It wasn't a bad life, but I guess I always resented it a little bit. I didn't have anyone to play with growing up, and when she was gone I was even more lonely. I thought I could win everyone over, make them see that I wasn't so bad. I made a small living catching fish. No one would buy from me directly, so I had to sell them all to Old Sly, who then took them to market. I even made a few friends. There was Old Sly, and Sally-she's this crazy old widow who cooked me dinner sometimes with the fish I brought her."

Alice looked up at Jasper here, as though asking for him for his approval. Jasper nodded at her to continue.

"But then one day I was fishing when I saw three little boys playing by the water. They were about six or seven. It all happened so suddenly. I saw one slip on the rocks and hit his head, fall in the water. The others ran off screaming for help and I jumped in to swim to him. I was too far away, though. He had already drowned by the time I got there. When I pulled him out, I recognized him as one of the Hower boys, the seventh son out of seven. The mother accused me of drowning him."

Alice came to a stop and Jasper didn't know what to say. She had been through a lot in her young life, but you would never guess with the way she was so chipper and trusting. It wasn't fair how those people could be so cruel to her.

"Is that what your dream was about?"

Alice nodded. "I see his face, the little boy's. I keep thinking that if I was only faster I could have saved him. Or I should have stopped them from playing near the water as soon as I saw it."

"Alice, look at me," Jasper said seriously, guessing that no one had told her this: "It wasn't your fault."

He studied her face to see if she believed him, but the look of guilt didn't really leave. He didn't know what else to say to convince her. Jasper wasn't really good in these sorts of situations. He sighed.

"I should let you get some sleep," he said, standing up to leave the room.

He was by the door when she spoke again. "Jasper, what's going to happen?"

Jasper turned around, surprised by the amount of vulnerability in her voice. Usually she spoke with the confidence and force of someone twice her size.

"We're not going to hurt you, Alice," Jasper tried to reassure her.

"I don't have anywhere to go when I leave here."

Jasper stared down at her, and abruptly made a decision. "You are free to go whenever you want to, but your also welcome to stay as long as you like." Perhaps it wasn't a wise thing to promise without Edward's permission, but Jasper knew right then that he would do everything in his power to keep it.

He turned and closed the door, making his way back to his room. It must be around one or two in the morning, but his conversation with Alice did nothing to help calm his nerves. If anything, he was feeling even more restless and wired.

"Jasper," he turned around to see Alice running down the hall in her dressing gown and slippers.

"What is it?" he asked, thinking something was wrong.

She stopped in front of him. "I don't think I could fall asleep tonight again if I tried," she said with a cute little half smile.

Jasper stared at her a moment. "Come with me," he said, before leading her down to the cellar. He was relieved not to run into Edward and Bella, not wanting to interrupt their private time and have to face Edward's anger later.

Edward kept a healthy supply of alcohol, and the good stuff too. Though he couldn't drink the himself, Edward said it made the blood taste different in humans. Jasper thought it must get boring for him, eating the same thing every day.

Jasper grabbed three bottles of wine, the sweetest kinds they had, assuming Alice would like that best. She giggled when she saw that and Jasper led her back up to his suite.

"There are some glasses in that cabinet over there," he nodded to Alice, who went and retrieved the heavy, ornate wine glasses, wiping the dust off them with the sleeve of her gown, while Jasper opened all three bottles of wine.

"We have a vintage rose from the Loire Valley-delicate and subtle; a rich, sweet burgundy considered the height of decadence; and a pomegranate wine imported from Persia. What shall Madame try first?" Jasper asked, gesturing to each bottle.

Alice giggled. "What is pomegranate?"

"Would Madame like to taste for herself?"

Alice held out her glass by way of an answer and Jasper poured a little in.

"Mmm, that's good!" Alice took another sip.

"My lady has a taste for the exotic," Jasper said, pouring some for himself and drinking it back quickly.

By the time Alice had taken healthy samples of the other two wines, she was giggling even more than usual. Alice poured herself a full glass, taking a gulp.

"You might want to slow down there a little," Jasper laughed. Being only half his size, Alice was getting drunk twice as fast as he was. It was funny to watch her, but he didn't want her to black out or anything. He assumed she wasn't used to drinking so much.

"You slow down!" Alice laughed gleefully, making Jasper laugh himself.

Jasper's inhibitions were loosening up and he was feeling a nice buzz by the time the eager Alice was slurring her words heavily. They had made their way onto the floor and were lounging back against upholstered chairs that were arranged there.

Having abandoned her glass, Alice took a swig out of the bottle of rose. "That's enough for now," Jasper took the bottle out her hand, taking a drink out of it himself.

"You silly," Alice slapped his arm before suddenly climbing into his lap.

"You're silly," he laughed back at her, secretly enjoying the feeling of having her warm body close to his.

Alice threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.

"Are you trying to choke me?" Jasper gasped out.

Alice giggle and pulled away, holding her arms loosely around his neck.

"Noo," she said, "Imma trying to kiss you."

"Kiss me?" but Jasper could barely get the words out before Alice smashed her wet little mouth against his.

Jasper pulled back in surprise before he could even allow himself to enjoy the sensation.

Alice jerked herself out of his lap in the next second, landing on her butt in front of him, scrambling to get her legs out of his lap. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

Alice stared at him with wide eyes, before looking down. "I'msorry. I knoo I'm notch predy."

To Jasper Alice wasn't making any sense. She knows she's not pretty? What does that even mean?

"Alice, you're beautiful."

"Yoursh justsayin that."

"You are," Jasper said emphatically, wondering if this was the right approach but too drunk to be anything but honest.

"Thenn why dontch you wann kissame?"

"You're drunk."

"Not thaaat drunk," Alice said, punching him in the shoulder. Drinking made her violent, he realized, but didn't really mind since she didn't hit him hard enough to actually hurt. "Imm notch predy. Im too skinny and my breasts aretoo smaall." Alice said, cupping her chest when she said this. "Yoo cann askanyoon."

"I don't have to ask anyone. I'm a man and I can see for myself and I happen to like your breasts."

"Myhipps are skinny. Menns dontch likethatt and mhair iss tooshort. I'm not predy like Bella."

"I like your hips," Jasper insisted, horrified to realize that just talking about her breasts and hips was getting him turned on.

It was true that when he had first found Alice, he thought she was too skinny like a girl and her figure was nothing special, but now, for some reason that had changed. Why had that changed?

"I like your hair, too," Jasper said, reaching out to stroke it as he spoke.

Alice grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast over her nightgown and dressing gown. Jasper could just feel the slight curve of it. He had seen her naked, even held her naked body pressed against his, but this simple and innocent act by comparison was getting him hard.

"God Alice," he groaned out.

"Willyou kish me?" Alice looked up at him with her sweet, innocent little face, absolutely no artifice behind her words, shy and bold at the same time.

Jasper cupped her face in his palm, and pressed an undemanding and gentle kiss onto her expectant mouth. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her tongue eagerly to his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Jasper had to pull away before it came too much for him to handle. He ran his hands up and down her sides. Alice snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and stopped moving.

Jasper suddenly felt tired as well, leaning his head back against the chair and closing his eyes. How nice it would be just to roll over and go to sleep. He scooted himself and Alice over so that they were both laying out on the floor. He was on his back and he pulled Alice in so she was snuggled up against his side, closing his eyes.

.

.

...

.

.

_Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Several reviews hoped to see Edward and Bella to get back together soon. I haven't really decided what I want to do with them yet. Edward's been being quite the gentleman, but I think he might slip up and fall into his old overbearing ways. _


	21. Chapter 21

Alice woke groggily, before suddenly becoming aware that she wasn't in her own bed. She groaned and sat up, looking down at the sleeping man next to her. Her head was pounding. What had happened last night?

The evidence was clearly strewn about the floor around them. The mostly empty bottles of wine, the toppled over wine glasses. Oh God. Did she really say those things? She was so embarrassed by her actions it took her a moment to remember what Jasper had said back to her. He had called her beautiful and had kissed her. Or had she kissed him? Alice couldn't remember.

She glanced over at the large clock on the mantle. It was almost 11:30. Jasper didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon, snoring loudly on his back, his hair adorably messy. Alice sighed and stood up. She knew she would have to face Jasper today, but she could at least be washed and dressed for it.

She quietly closed his door behind her to go back to her room

"Alice?" Bella's curious stopped her from the hall. Had she seen her coming out of Jasper's room? "What's going on? You look like you just got up. Are you sick?"

"Yes," Alice croaked honestly, because she really did feel sick. And she really needed a glass of water, her throat was so dry.

"Well, go back to bed. I'll make you some tea and honey and bring it up to you, and some broth for lunch," Bella said, ushering Alice back in the direction of her room.

Alice decided to play along since burrowing away in her bed sounded better right now than getting dressed and facing the day. She pulled a pillow over her head to block out all traces of light and sound until Bella came up with her tea, placing it on her bedside table.

"Is it a fever?" Bella asked worriedly, placing her palm on Alice's forehead.

"No. I think I'll be better by tomorrow. Please don't worry or anything," Alice said, taking a grateful sip of her tea.

"Alright," Bella said standing up, "Try and get some rest."

Alice leaned back against her pillows.

.

. . . .

.

Jasper woke and was instantly aware that Alice wasn't there anymore. She must have gone back to her own room?

Jasper tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up, his back a little sore from sleeping on the floor all night. Why had he done those things last night? Getting drunk was a bad idea and he should have known better.

Still, it was nice to talk to her, to have her warmth and comfort, to not feel so alone.

Jasper wasn't feeling all that peppy and could already tell he wasn't going to be getting a lot of work done today. Still, he got dressed and made his way out of his room, wanting to see Alice and avoid her at the same time.

"Are you just getting up?" Bella bombarded him as soon as he left his room, "I've been wondering where you were. You don't look so good. Did you catch what Alice has?"

"Huh?" Jasper said stupidly. Feeling himself get nervous at her mention of Alice. Did she know what happened between them last night? He felt ridiculous for acting like a kid who just got caught by his parents.

"Alice is sick in bed," Bella explained, "Are you not feeling well? Maybe you should go back to bed as well, I'll bring you some tea."

Alice was sick? Was she hungover from the night before or was she trying to find an excuse to avoid him?

"I'm fine, Bella, really," Jasper insisted.

"Oh, you men. You work so hard around here as it is, you can take a break. I promise the castle won't fall apart if you stay in bed one day. I've made Alice some soup and I'll bring you some as well, but only if you go back to bed."

When had Bella become such a mother hen? Jasper wondered as he went back into his room and laid down on his bed. He wasn't sleepy, but he was feeling pretty lethargic. He laid back and closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, though, the only thing left for him to do was to become lost in his own thoughts.

.

Jasper did a double take as Edward strolled into the castle, a young woman slung over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked Edward cautiously.

Edward laughed out loud. "They've left me a sacrificial virgin! I haven't had one of those in over fifty years. This _is_ a surprise."

At his words, the poor girl slung in Edward's arms cried out and struggled, though her strength was useless compared to the vampire's. Edward laughed and slapped her ass and she screamed. Jasper couldn't see the girl's face, but he could hear her sobbing quietly. His blood ran cold.

This was their first week back in England and Edward had taken them to live in his old castle. He had complained that he was sick of all the traveling and wanted to settle down for a while. Jasper was past being surprised to learn that Edward owned a property like this, but he was surprised at the sacrificial virgin bit. For as long as he had known Edward, he hadn't killed a human yet. Well, as far as he knew.

"You aren't going to kill her are you?" Jasper asked, horrified.

Edward simply grinned and slung the girl down. She fought and flailed, but he bared her neck easily and bit, drinking her blood. The girl eventually passed out and he carelessly let her fall to the floor.

"Virgin's taste so sweet," he said.

Jasper stared down at the unconscious girl. Her long blond hair was mussed around her face. She had a young, sweet face that was tear stained and red from all her crying. Edward didn't even look at her.

"Who left her?" Jasper asked curiously, relieved that Edward hadn't killed her.

"The people of Grosbridge."

Jasper looked at him curiously, and Edward gave in and explained. "About a century or so ago I demanded some virgin's to drink from on a whim. The people were so afraid of me they complied willingly. I didn't think they would still remember my tastes, but then I found her tied up nicely outside," he gestured to the girl on the floor.

Jasper scowled. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Lock her in a room, will you? And remember to feed her please," Edward ordered before walking away.

Jasper picked up the limp girl in his arms, but had only made it halfway to the room he intended to put her when she woke up.

She immediately started crying. "Please. Please don't hurt me," she begged Jasper. He looked down at her face and she stared up pleadingly into his eyes. Jasper knew then that he would never forget that look she gave him: afraid but still hopeful, that he would be the one to save her.

He had to look away as he locked her in the room, hearing her crying and pleading even after he closed the door.

.

Jasper shook his head from the memories. That first girl had been the hardest. Dawn had been her name. He had wanted to help her somehow, but he hadn't really done anything, only did Edward's bidding.

She had stayed with them for about two months until Edward, bored one night, broke her hymen for a snack. He then told Jasper to get rid of her, to put her on a boat to the Americas.

He didn't think Edward would have thought anything more about her if Jasper hadn't suggested taking her to Zafrina. He wanted the poor girl to forget her time here. He wanted to give her money and a new life, so that's what they did.

Then the next week, Edward brought home a new girl. For the next four years, a new girl arrived every three of four months. Sometimes Edward wouldn't even look at them for weeks, and sometimes he would drink from them every night. That is until Bella came.

Jasper couldn't put a finger on why she was different to Edward. Edward had certainly had more beautiful, more intelligent, more feisty. But there was something about Bella-a certain quality that she possessed that made her work her way into your heart.

.

.

..

.

.

Edward woke up with the sunset, hungry. He had eaten well the night before, but tonight his sweet tooth was itching. At any other time in his vampiric life, he would have run off and found a virgin to drink from, young and sweet. But now, he had Bella, and he didn't want to leave her. He only went out hunting the last few hours before dawn, when Bella fell asleep. This fact limited how far away he could travel, and he had to be more careful when he was close to home. And anyway, it was Bella's blood he was craving to sample. Anything else would be a poor substitute.

Bella was sitting alone by the fire, scowling down at her hands as she sewed. Edward could instantly smell it when he walked in the room. Bella had once again started her monthly flow. He wanted to taste her, curious to see how her flavor had changed. The need was almost painful.

"What are you working on?" Edward asked, trying to ignore his baser instincts.

Bella looked up and smiled warmly at him before scowling back down at her project. She gesture was so cute and trusting that it made Edward's heart flip, even as he imagined holding her naked body beneath him.

"I'm just working on embroidering, but I'm not very good. I never had time to do stuff like this before. I don't think I have the patience for it."

Edward looked down at her the hoop of fabric in her hands. He couldn't tell what she was trying to make. All she had was a jagged black line of large stitches.

Edward sat down next to her. "Alice and Jasper retired early again today?"

"They're sick."

Edward looked over curiously. "Nothing serious I hope?"

"No, no. They both insist that they'll be fine by tomorrow. They just stayed in bed resting today."

"Oh good."

Bella put her sewing down on the side table. Edward's nostrils flared involuntarily.

"Come here," he demanded. Bella turned and looked at him questioningly. After a brief hesitation, she scooted closer to him on the couch. So trusting. So tempting.

Edward slowly began to lift the hem of her skirts.

"Stop," Bella said, trying to brush her skirts back into place. Edward only continued to lift them.

Bella stood up. "Edward! You promised."

Edward froze for a moment, his baser instincts telling him to grab her and hold her down, his reason telling him to talk to her. She didn't know it, but the further she backed away from him, the more she appealed to his hunter instincts. Instincts to trap, possess, drink.

"I will make you feel good. Stop fighting me, little one." Though he didn't intend it to, it came out as a growl.

"Stop it, Edward," Bella said bossily, walking across the room from her.

Edward was inches from her in an instant. He had seemed to make it a point to only move at human speed around her lately, so his speed was a surprise. Bella gasped.

"If your going to be like this, I'm going to bed," Bella threatened, heading for the door.

Edward grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me," Bella said fiercely, looking him directly in the eye as though daring him to break his promise.

Edward growled and pushed her arm out of his hand, turning his back to her.

Bella hesitated as she stared at Edward's back, confused by his sudden moodiness. She had to admit that her affection for him had only grown in the past few weeks, but she was still wary. She was hopelessly confused about her feelings and his, and Edward didn't appear to be in the best of moods tonight. She headed for the door again.

Edward was suddenly blocking the doorway.

Bella was flustered. "Move," she commanded, putting her hands on her hips, trying to be brave despite her fear.

"No."

"I'm going to bed, Edward." He just stood there. "Do you intend to break your promise now?"

"I'm not breaking my promise."

"You promised not to use your physical power to do whatever you wanted to! You promised me some freedom. Blocking me from going to my room is breaking that promise!" Bella's anger in that moment surmounted her other worries.

"No. I promised not to tear your dress off you. I promised not to hit you. I promised not to touch you against your will, enter your room, or lock you in it."

Bella stepped back like she'd been burned. "You know what those promises meant."

"I'm not violating our agreement."

Now her anger was all-consuming. How dare he? Bella stormed past him and tried pulling the door open by force, but of course he was unyielding and refused to allow the door to budge. She felt a pressure building in the back of her chest, her ire rising.

Bella stormed across the room and sat down on the couch.

"Fine," she said, "I'll just sit here until morning. You'll have to leave then."

"Oh. I'll leave before morning," Edward growled at her, the words sounding like a threat and making Bella's blood run cold. She looked up at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm craving something sweet, and if your unwilling to share, there's a virgin right upstairs in case you've forgotten."

Bella stared at him with wide eyes. He wouldn't really, would he?

"You can't do that!" Bella yelled.

"You seem awfully fond of telling me what I can and can't do," Edward growled out to her and turned to open the door. Bella knew he was giving her a chance to stop him. He could have gone faster, but he didn't. The message was clear. She had to give herself to save Alice.

"Stop this, Edward" Bella's voice was sharp. Edward turned to her. "You horrible, heartless creature. And to think, I actually thought...oh I can't stand you!" she shouted, crossing her arms and refusing to look at him.

He frowned. "Here is the new deal," his voice was soft but stern, yet a certain gentleness had returned to his eyes. "You'll keep your promise never to run away, and I'll keep my promise not to hit you or lock you in your room. I will however have the right to touch you whenever and however I please."

Bella held back the tears that collected in her eyes. "You give me no choice in the matter."

Edward gestured broadly with his arms. "No. By all means, refuse the deal. I'll just have to get satisfaction elsewhere."

Bella glared at him. "You know very well I can't let you do that to Alice. Have you no heart?"

Edward stepped closer to her. "Do we have a deal then?" he questioned.

"To think that I was actually starting to trust you," Bella spat out. Edward recoiled slightly. Yes, he knew Bella enough to know that she would give into him to save her friend. And apparently she knew the one thing to say that might affect him. He _did_ want her to trust him.

The ploy wasn't enough, though. Edward was stubborn tonight.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked unrelentingly.

There was a long pause, but then, "yes," Bella's voice was soft.

Edward turned her around and Bella stood stiffly, compliantly as he unbuttoned the back of her dress. She knew fighting him would be pointless, and would only embarrass her further. He would probably even enjoy it.

Edward lifted the dress over her head and grabbed her shoulders to turn her back around again. She stood trembling in her thin white slip, stiff with defiance, her eyes burning fiercely.

"Does this mean you're finally admitting you don't care about me?" she asked.

"I care about you."

The words sent a chill down Bella's spine. There was no denying that Bella was extremely susceptible to the seductive quality of Edward's voice, but especially when he spoke with such a deep huskiness.

He kissed her then, without another word, pulling her in close to his body. She didn't resist him.

"I hate you," Bella said when Edward pulled back. He only kissed her again.

He pulled the slip over her head and she was naked from the waist up. "I can't stop you from doing whatever you want to me, but know that I'll never forgive you." He pulled the drawstring around her waist as tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm only here because I have to be, never by choice." He slipped the cotton down her legs. "You'll never have anything from be that isn't taken by force and manipulation." The old rag between her legs was brown with dried blood. He threw it aside.

She was naked before him. Edward picked her up and sat her down on the couch, spreading her legs gently with his hands. Bella clenched her hands into fists, resisting him as long as she could, but soon it was too much. He licked her until she mewed with pleasure, bucking wildly against him when he bit her thigh, screaming ecstatically.

Edward held her afterwards as she calmed down. "You belong to me," he whispered in her ear. Bella was completely limp with compliancy when he laid her down on her back and pushed his cock into her. She moaned and held his shoulders like a lifeline as her body's experience completely overclouded any thoughts in her mind. She passed out before he finished. He orgasmed inside her then slid his limp cock out.

Edward held the unconscious female in his arms. Her head lay tossed back over her shoulders, her eyes closed. Her bare breasts were small but heavy, perfectly shaped on her naked torso. There was the faintest shadow of her ribs under her peachy skin. Her dark hair tangled around her face. Seeing her thus, she was so soft and sweet and vulnerable. He was overcome with feelings of protectiveness.

The words she had spoken nagged in the back of his mind, and he wondered if she really meant them. He had loved every second of what had happened between them, and he knew she had enjoyed it too. At night he could make her belong to him, but what about during the day? Would she hate him then? The idea was unsettling.

Edward picked her up and carried her naked down to his basement room. He lay her down on the bed before remembering to run back upstairs and collect their clothes.

She came to five minutes later, looking at him with heavy lids, but she didn't say anything. Edward brushed the hair out of her face and continued to pet her head. Bella closed her eyes and Edward trailed down her back, rubbing and massaging it gently. Bella sighed in contentment, and knowing that he was making her feel good, he continued.

Eventually she shivered and squeezed her arms in close to her. The rush of heat she had experienced from their lovemaking had finally worn off. Edward pulled the blanket up over her body and went to start a fire for her.

Bella dozed for a little while, but mostly she just lay silently awake in bed, the soreness between her legs disturbingly not entirely unpleasant. Edward lay down next to her. Neither of them spoke. Bella stayed resolutely to her side of the bed, and Edward didn't attempt to touch her.

Finally, Bella said, "It must be getting to be daylight soon. Aren't you going to your den?"

There was a long pause. "I think I'll stay here today."

"Can you do that?" Bella asked surprised.

"The sun won't reach me here."

"If you can sleep here, why do you have a den?"

Edward lifted his arm back to rest his head on. The pose was so utterly casual and looked unusual on the vampire, who she was used to being so formal. "The den is a precaution. It is secret with a heavy stone in front of it that no normal human could move. I am vulnerable when I sleep and especially during the day."

Bella puzzled over what he had just told her. She told him she hated him, yet he was willing to trust her enough to sleep out in the open? Perhaps he knew that she could not really do anything to hurt him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you sleep," Bella said suddenly after thinking about it a moment.

"No, little one. I stayed with you when you were sick, but you were too ill to remember that."

Bella blushed as she remembered that Edward had been the one to take care of her at her most vulnerable. She was quiet after that.

And so Edward and Bella lay next to each other as the sun rose far above their dark hideaway. Bella pulled the covers tighter around her, breathing quietly. Edward lay perfectly still, listening to her breaths as he fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella watched Edward as he slept. It was odd. She knew him to be a dominant, ruthless, sometimes cruel vampire, and yet, when he slept, he looked so much like the boy he had been before he was changed. His hundreds of years of life were so clearly written in his eyes, and when they were closed, he almost looked human. Almost. He was still too beautiful to be just human.

Bella hadn't moved since Edward had fallen asleep. She didn't want to wake him and was unsure what amount of movement or noise would do so.

She wanted to be angry at him. She wanted to hate him. She _should_ hate him. But she didn't. Was there something wrong with her?

Eventually, Bella carefully scooted out of the bed, being as quiet as possible. She spotted her dress draped over the back of a chair, and went to fetch it. She shivered a little and glanced at the fire, which was just barely burning.

Suddenly she felt hands on her naked hips and she jumped in surprise, not having heard Edward get up.

"I thought you were sleeping?" she said almost accusatorially as she spun around in his grasp.

"I was." He was grinning down at her like the cat who ate the canary. It made her blood boil.

Bella pushed herself out of his arms and tried to reach for her dress again, but Edward wouldn't let her. He grabbed her around the waist, his fingers pressing firmly into the supple flesh at her hips. Bella gasped as he spun her around, pushing her down onto the bed.

Bella lay prostrate on the bed, the naked and dominating vampire standing proudly above her. Then he was on top of her.

"Let me up," she growled, trying to once again push past him. Edward only grinned at her and licked her collarbone.

"Edward," she growled out, but to him she sounded like an irate kitten, utterly adorable.

"I love when you say my name," he said back, half because it was true and half to irritate her all the more.

As he held her wrists easily in one hand, he trailed his other down her stomach toward her cunt.

Bella felt a tingle run up her spine at his gently exploring touch, but her pussy was tender and sore, and her stomach was cramping.

"Please," Bella said quietly, watching his hand, "It hurts too much today."

She wasn't exactly sure what she thought he would do with that information about her time of the month. She half expected him to shush her and take her anyway, but his hand stopped its descent.

He kissed her nose and smiled at her. "I yield to your quaintly human discomforts, my kitten."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. Edward let go of her and rolled off the bed to add another log to the fire.

Bella sat up and watched him warily. "The sun should be up by now." She wasn't quite sure why she said that.

"Yes."

Edward came back to the bed and lay down on his back. "I'm growing quite tired. Come, pet, lay down by me." He held his arm out.

Bella thought about refusing based on the principle of the thing, but she found that she was also quite tired as well, and didn't really have the energy. She laid down in the crook of Edward's arm, pressed up close to his body. Edward pulled the covers over them and tucked them in close around her shoulders.

Despite his words about being tired, Bella could feel his hard dick poking her backside. She wriggled her butt against it and felt a deep satisfaction when he groaned. Bella turned over to stared at him for a moment. She carefully sat up and watched him, then drew the covers back from his body.

Bella took stared at his naked and perfect form. She splayed her hand against his hard and pale chest, running her fingertips back and forth over his muscles.

Edward stared at her with a little confusion but with utter fascination, refusing to move or even breath. She ran her fingertips down his stomach and grasped his dick, making him moan.

Bella swallowed loudly as her eyes flickered to his face. "Don't move."

Edward was used to being the one to make the commands, but to her, he would willingly concede to her desires. He didn't move, even when her next motion took him by such utter surprise he might have jerked to stop her.

Bella lowered mouth to his dick and took it in her mouth. Thoughts raced through Edward's head. Where did she learn to do this? Why was she doing this? Most importantly, why did she _want_ to do this?

But then as her tongue flicked the tip of his cock in her mouth, all thoughts left his head and he moaned his approval.

Her initial determination seemed to waver slightly as he she continued to explore his dick with her mouth. She shoved as much into her mouth as she could, and flicked her tongue around his girth, but grew hesitant after a while. Her motions less sure.

Her hesitancy only made her that much more enticing to Edward, and increased his desire at release from the sexual torture. Edward wanted to grab her head and fuck her mouth until he reached his pleasure, but he was acquiescing to her request not to move.

Finally, Bella pulled her mouth away, an enticing blush staining her cheeks. "Do you like this?" Bella asked.

"Yes, kitten. I like it very much."

"I saw a picture in a book and I wasn't sure. I thought maybe, but. . . I don't really know what to do. . ." Her blush grew darker.

"Take my balls in you hand, sweetheart."

Bella grasped his balls in her soft hands. "Put your mouth back on my dick. That's it. Now squeeze my balls. Rub them around in your hands. Grab my dick with your other hand and squeeze it. Good girl. Don't take your mouth off me."

Bella took his dick back into her mouth. Edward lifted his hips off the bed in a slow rhythm, fucking her mouth. "Move your mouth on me. That's it baby. Your hand to. Fuck me with your mouth. Squeeze harder. That's it." Edward groaned and lifted his hips off the bed with increasing speed.

He could feel he was getting close. "Bella stop." He was about to come, so he pulled her forcefully off his dick. Bella watched in fascination as red liquid came out of his dick. She stared at Edward's face. She had always been so overcome with her own orgasm that she never really noticed Edward. It was fascinating to watch the pleasure wash over his face.

Edward seemed to recover himself relatively quickly. He quickly stood up and grabbed a rag to wipe the blood off his stomach.

"Thank you, baby," Edward told her, getting back into bed and pulled her into his arms.

Bella blushed. "You're welcome," she mumbled under her breath, making Edward chuckle to himself.

He pulled her up to his mouth so he could kiss her, gently but passionately.

"You never cease to surprise me," Edward told her when he broke their kiss. "I can't wait to see what else you've learned from this book." Edward suspected she found some of the erotic texts he had in is library.

"I, well..um," Bella stuttered but ultimately gave up and didn't respond.

Edward closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the warm and soft Bella breathing against him, the feel of her heart beating against his chest.

"I never knew what came out before," Bella said quietly after a moment.

"Hmm?" Edward asked.

She spoke hesitantly. "Before, when we made love. I could feel something come out inside of me. But I never really thought about what it was."

Bella had her head pressed beneath his chin, and therefore he couldn't see her face.

"The blood doesn't disturb you, sweet?" He squeezed the fleshy part of her side.

"No, I guess that it doesn't."

"As a vampire, we no longer carry the liquids that humans keep inside them. It is only blood that animates us, that nourishes us and gives us life."

Bella seemed to take a moment to think this over. "Do you mean that it isn't always blood that comes out? From humans I mean?"

Edward started in surprise. "Is that what you think?"

Bella shrugged, making Edward chuckle. "No, my innocent little creature. It is not blood. Its a white liquid that holds seeds for new life."

For the first time, stupidly Bella realized, the thought of pregnancy entered her mind. With a sudden panic she wondered, Could she be pregnant? They had certainly been mating.

"Does your blood carry seeds as well?"

"No," he answered quickly, "I lost that ability when I died. The blood I put inside you is lifeless."

Bella had never really thought about having children before, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the realization that she never would. But then again, Edward was a vampire. Edward didn't age. She would never have a human life with Edward anyway.

She squeezed him tighter and buried her face in his neck, trying to block the thousand questions about the future that were suddenly racing around in her mind.

.

Bella woke up once during the day. She was still tired and comfortable and felt no inclination to get up, but her sleeping patterns were so off-kilter these days, that she often woke up at strange times.

Edward was still asleep beside her. In her sleep, she had thrown her knee over his legs and was now pressed even more scandalously close to him.

Bella raised her head up a little to get a better look at his face.

She was curious to see how easily he would wake up. "Edward?" she whispered, but he lay like the dead. She squeezed his muscled arm lightly. "Edward?"

Bella thought for a moment about getting out of bed just to see if it would wake Edward up, somewhere in the back of her head thinking that this could be useful information for future reference, but no sooner had the idea begun to formulate did her body reject it, too tired. She laid her head back down her on her vampire-pillow.

"I love you, dear one, but sleep now."

Bella started and lifted her head again, feeling instantly more awake. "Edward? I thought you were sleeping."

His eyes remained closed, though, and his face impassive.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Bella asked, but he didn't respond.

She wasn't sure if he was faking being asleep, or if he had spoken without waking up. Was he dreaming, or talking to her?

Bella laid her head back down, and soon fell asleep once more.

.

.

.

That night, Bella sat close to Edward, while Jasper and Alice sat at a marked distance on the couch opposite. A roaring fire was blazing, keeping the humans warm during the cool nights. Jasper was drinking a night cap and Bella was having a cup of tea. The conversation was practically nonexistent, but still, Bella felt contented. She leaned in next to Edward.

In the absence of conversation, Bella found herself contemplating her life that had led her up to being here now. She thought about her father, an experience that had been nothing but painful in the past. While she was still sad to think about her father's death, she somehow found it easier now, more willing to accept and move on. She could think about the happiness she had when her parents were alive.

The reason why this was came to Bella with slow recognition, as she leaned into Edward's side. For a long time, she believed truly that her father would be the last person who would ever love her, the only family she would ever have again. But with Edward's words last night, even if he hadn't meant to speak them, and even if they hadn't really been meant for her, made her feel like she was truly cared for. Sitting here with this rag tag group of people and vampire, she felt like she had a family.

Suddenly Edward shot to his feet, knocking Bella out of her comfortable position leaning against him. Everyone's faces shot towards him as he scowled.

"What's it?" Jasper asked. His face was dark with a frown.

Edward spoke to him. "Take the girls upstairs to their bedrooms and don't come out until daylight."

With Edward's words, Jasper rose quickly to his feet. He nodded once seriously.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, clutching Edward's arm and trying to look him in the eye. He looked down at her, consciously keeping the expression on his face gentle.

"Everything's alright, sweet. Go with Jasper now," he nodded toward Jasper and shoved her in his direction.

Bella hesitated, wanting to push the issue further, but she had seen a certain sort of anxiety in Edward's face that made her do as he said. She had never seen him look like that before.

Bella and Alice obediently followed Jasper's quick pace upstairs. "What's going on Jasper?" Alice asked him when they had reached the hallway that housed the family bedrooms.

Jasper didn't answer right away. They stopped at Bella's bedroom first. "I'm not sure," he said, but both girls could tell he was holding something back.

Bella opened her door but didn't go in. "What do you think?" she asked.

Jasper sighed. "I think Edward just sensed that some of his old acquaintances have shown up for a visit. I just hope I'm wrong."

With those ominous words, Jasper all but shoved Bella into her room, leaving no broach for argument and hurriedly ushered Alice to her own room.

"Don't worry," he said to Alice, "Edward will take care of it."

Alice looked up at him with her big, dark eyes. "If you could see the expression on your face, you would realize how ridiculous it is for you to ask me not to worry."

Jasper instantly tried to relax his frown and drawn brow, and closed Alice's door behind her. He didn't really want to leave her, but feeling too nervous and uncertain to open her door and take her with him either.

.

.

Edward unsmiling and cold, opened the front door before his visitors had a chance to knock.

"Edward," the small girl of about fifteen or so walked confidently uninvited into the main hall. Her long blonde hair was free behind her. She could only be described as beautiful and her youthful features made her look innocent except for her black eyes, and even with those, she held a charm about her. Edward, of course though, knew better.

A tall, lanky boy followed with snakelike grace behind her, his hands folded behind his back.

"Jane. Alec." Edward said calmly in acknowledgement, though no one would mistake it for a welcome. This didn't seem to bother either of the vampires. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jane's laugh rang out like a bell. "Edward, do we need a reason to come visit such a dear friend?"

Edward didn't answer. "So sorry we haven't kept in touch." Jane walked leisurely around the great hall like she owned the place, and was drawn to the sitting room where the fire was still going.

She smiled to herself. "Where are your pets this evening? I would so like to see them."

Edward's expression remained unchanged. "So sorry. They've already been put in for the night. Perhaps tomorrow."

Jane took a deep breath. "I see you still have your boy. And I smell a virgin. You've always had a sweet tooth. I really will never understand how you can stand to keep humans around for so long. Filthy creatures. But you've always enjoyed playing with your food." Jane smiled suggestively at him. "I, on the other hand, prefer entertainment of a more evolved nature."

Edward didn't respond, but Jane wasn't deterred. "Come now, Edward. Be a good host and offer us a snack. We've come a long way."

"Quite unexpectedly," was Edward's only response.

"Don't be like that," Jane chastised. "Show us some hospitality. You've always been too possessive. I've always said that."

Edward hesitated. Jane and Alec were a dangerous enemy. Though they appeared young, they were quite old and quite strong. Edward would probably have been able to take one of them, but with both as a team, he was pragmatic enough to admit that they could subdue him. He had to handle this delicately. They could both be cruel and unpredictable.

"A small drink, Jane," Edward conceded. If he conceded to them a bit, they usually left in a day or two. He just wanted to be rid of them.

Edward ran upstairs at vampire speed to Jasper's room. Jasper was sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Edward sighed as he looked at him.

"It's alright," Jasper said, standing up and following Edward back down the stairs without needing an explanation. He remembered the first time he had encountered Jane as a young child. Though he was better at hiding it now, he didn't really think his fear for the vampire had diminished.

"The boy has grown," Jane said as she looked over Jasper's tall frame, taller and physically older than Edward now. To an outsider, the comment would seem quite ridiculous, a young teenage girl speaking thus to a twenty-five year old man.

Jane stalked upon him and pulled him down quite easily with her deceptively strong arms. She bared her fangs without preamble and sunk her teeth into his neck. Jasper gasped and felt the painful pressure at his neck as she drank his blood. Jane was careful not to drink to much, though, and soon she pushed Jasper away onto his knees.

"You should have a taste, Alec," Jane told her twin brother.

Alec spoke for the first time that night. "Hmmm, I think I might prefer a taste of the virgin Edward is keeping for himself."

Edward cursed the usually silent Alec for starting something.

"Yes Edward," Jane clasped her hands and turned to Edward, "Let's."

Jasper felt his heart sputter. He didn't want these monsters anywhere near Alice and was tempted to jump up in her defense, but he knew better. He was powerless against the vampires. He waited to see what Edward would say.

Edward laughed, a laugh that sounded carefree enough but Jasper, who knew Edward well, could tell it was forced. "What? You want to take all my treats from me as soon as you enter my house? Like you said, I'm quite possessive." Edward shrugged.

Jane turned to Alec. "Have some of Jasper, dear."

Alec didn't even acknowledge her, but he grinned evilly, looking Edward straight in the eye. "But I so desire to taste that sweet scent."

Jane chuckled. "I don't think he's going to be dissuaded, darling. Surely just a taste wouldn't be so bad?"

Jasper could tell Edward was going to agree. After all, they weren't asking for Bella, and they did just want a taste. Jasper remembered how Edward barely batted an eye when they drank a dangerous amount from the the virgin Edward had here on their last visit.

"Jasper, get Alice."

Jasper's heart sank. "Edward," his voice held a plea, but Edward didn't say anything, didn't even look at him. There was nothing he could do.

Jasper walked heavily up the stairs to Alice's room. Her door was locked, and Jasper knocked, calling out her name. "Jasper! What happened?" she asked. He could see a certain relief in her eyes, clearly thinking that whatever had happened was now over since he was coming to get her.

Jasper instantly pulled her small body into his chest, hugging her tightly. And then he kissed her urgently but chastely on the mouth. "You're going to be alright," he whispered in her ear, "But you have to be brave like I know you can be. Follow my lead and trust Edward."

He pulled away and stared down at her wide-eyed face for only a second before he forced himself to pull away and lead her back downstairs.

He led her into the entrance hall. Alice was only in her nightgown and robe, and she looked so sweet and vulnerable compared to the expensive dress and predatory eyes of Alec and Jane.

Jasper stood as close to Alice as he dared.

Jane smiled eagerly at Alice, but Alec was surreptitiously watching Jasper and Edward. The truth was, Alec and Jane could have any type of blood from anyone they wanted, and Alec didn't really care about the taste. What he enjoyed was the discomfort and cruelty of hurting someone that others loved.

He wanted to hurt Edward. Edward and Jasper knew this, and his best defense was pretending that he didn't care, and perhaps they would get bored and leave.

Alice was trying to be brave, but her body was shaking from fear. Alec pulled her forcefully to him, smile complete with fangs, and she gasped when he bit her neck. At the same time, Jane grabbed the girl's wrist and sunk her teeth into the sensitive flesh there.

Jasper could barely bare to watch the two vampires violated Alice's body, take her life-force. But he also knew that Jane especially had a bizarre set of courtesies and rules. They wouldn't kill Alice because the girl belonged to Edward, and they wouldn't kill Edward's property, though they would force him to share.

Alec stopped and pulled back first, followed soon by Jane. "Fear is such an arousing scent," Alec mumbled as he sniffed the Alice's neck. Alice let out an involuntary whimper that made Jasper's heart skip a beat, but he resisted his instinct to step toward her.

Alec stepped back and looked her over. "How attached are you to her virginity, Edward?"

"I'm still enjoying it," was Edward's bland answer, keeping the anger out of his voice with careful control.

"Too bad," Alec said suggestively.

Edward could sense Jasper bristling beside him but wisely keeping a tight control. Alec and Jane were in a particularly sadistic mood. Usually they would respect Edward's control in his own home a bit more than they were. It made him worry and he hoped Bella would stay in her room the whole night.

"Oh Edward, come on," Jane sidled up next to him. "I'll find you a new virgin tomorrow. With Alec occupied, maybe we can get to know each other better?"

Edward had never slept with Jane. In fact, he had only met her after he became celibate, but that hadn't stopped her from constantly trying to bed him.

"I'm rather tired, so I will have to pass."

Jane let out an animalistic growl, all of her carefully cultured manners at once gone. She grabbed Edward by the arms and pushed him on his back onto the floor, straddling his hips.

"What are you doing?" Edward shouted, pushing her off him. She had taken him by utter surprise. He had never seen her like this.

She sent a well aimed punch into his gut, making Edward groan and fall back as she muscled her way back on him.

"I want you Edward and I've waited long enough. If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I always get what I want," she practically purred into his ear.

Jane grabbed his dick through his pants but was disappointed to find that he wasn't hard. "You can get it up for your meat pies, but you can't get it up for a real woman," Jane said venomously. "Does that disgusting human turn you on?"

Edward didn't know what to do. He had always been able to handle Jane and Alec in the past, even if they did annoy him to death. But this was new. As Jane's words brought his attention to Alice, he saw Alec tearing the nightgown off her body. He realized with growing worry what it had come to. He would have to fight, and it would be two against one.

Alice couldn't seem to help it any longer and she let out a blood-curdling scream as Alec easily suppressed her struggles to lick and bite cruelly at her shoulder as he ran his hands freely over her body.

Edward felt disgusted at what this other man was doing and how he left Alice with no control of her own body. With a sinking feeling, he realized that he had behaved the same way toward Bella, the woman he loved...and he did love her.

As though summoned by his thoughts, though in reality it was probably because of Alice's scream, Bella was at the top of the staircase and Edward's heart rolled over in his chest. Edward cursed her silently in his head. He met her wide-eyed stare and couldn't take his eyes away. She was only making things worse by coming out of her room. He simultaneously wanted to hold her close and strangle her.

"Edward!" Jasper's voice rang out, causing Edward to come out of his stupor. He pushed Jane off him. Jane grabbed him around the throat and forced him against the floor so hard that the stone cracked. Edward managed grab Jane's wrists and hold on, as he dug his fingernails into her neck.

Before he could get enough of a grip on her to tear her head off, though, Alec pulled his shoulders forcibly off her. The freshly consumed blood, (Alice's blood, Jasper's blood), flowed out of her neck.

Edward turned to Alec and punched him in the gut. Jane was on his back. As both vampires descended on him, Edward was vaguely aware that at least they weren't able to focus on Bella, or Jasper or Alice.

Edward held his own, as they fought with vampire speed, vampire strength, but he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat them. He could feel his body shutting down, though his will held on with a tenacity that he didn't even know he had.

He just prayed to a God that he didn't believe in that Jasper had the foresight to take Alice and Bella on the horse and ride as far and fast as they could. Hopefully, he could hold Alec and Jane off. If they acted quickly, they would get far enough that Jane and Alec would be forced to find shelter from the daylight, and then they would have a full day to get away. Jasper could take them to Zafrina. They could leave England, disappear. Bella would be safe.

He vaguely wondered if Bella wouldn't want to leave him, or if she would be happy to get away. He knew Jasper would be reluctant to leave, but Jasper would know there was nothing they could do for him.

Jane smiled cruelly as he lost his grip on her and Alec slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. He was vaguely aware of teeth digging into his shoulder, and his arm being ripped off his body. His head would be next.

His whole body was in pain, and he vaguely thought that his leg was being torn off as well, but he wasn't sure. In his last moments, he thought of Bella. He so desperately wanted to see her face one last time, but at the same time hoped with everything that was in him that Jasper had taken her far away from here.

Then Edward thought no more.

.

..

..

..

..

.

Edward groggily opened his eyes, confused as to where he was, what had happened, but he did notice that his skin was burning. Edward had been in the sunlight before, and knew the excruciating feeling. He looked down at his arm, to gauge the blackness of his skin, to see how long he had been in the sun, only to find that it wasn't here.

Turning his head, he felt a relief to see that at least his right arm was still attached, though it was blistered and dark. His fingers looked like they would fall off if he even attempted to bend them.

Edward's right leg was still attached as well, but his left like was gone. He became vaguely aware that he was in his entry hall. The windows diluted the sunlight, but not by much.

Bella.

He let out a roar of pain, and glanced around, but no one else was there. He did see his arm and leg lying flung off to the side. He had to get out of the sun. He was burning alive.

He quickly calculated the fastest way out. If he crawled over to the sitting room, he could pull down the heavy curtains on the windows there. That should be enough to block the killing light. It was closer than through the East wing hall to his den. The den would be safest, but he wasn't sure he could make it.

Edward began crawling with his right arm and leg, grasping the hard stone floor as best he could beneath his flat palm for leverage. The burning sensation was so strong that all Edward could think about was escaping the pain. But vaguely in the back of his mind, he was aware that if he left his limbs, they would burn up. He would have to go about as half a man for the rest of his life.

Despite the pain, he started inching his way along the floor on a detour to his arm and leg. They were laying in a more direct sunlight than he was upon awaking, and were therefore even more burnt and terrifying looking than he was sure he must have been.

He grabbed his leg and tucked it under his chin and grabbed his arm. He began crawling toward the sitting room once more, using his elbow and leg. He soon bit his leg to keep a better grip on it as he crawled with his cumbersome weight.

The sitting room door was left open, thank God. He hadn't thought of it being closed, and knew there was no way it would have been able to open it had it been. He crawled toward the drapes. They were open and the closer he got to the window, the worse the burning became.

His disembodied leg and arm lay under him as he reached with his good arm to pull down the fabric. It didn't come. He was too weak. He concentrated all his strength. If he could just do this one thing, the burning would end. If he could just get the strength to pull down the curtain, he could rest.

It came down, falling over his body. Though he was still in pain, the overwhelming burning sensation did cease. His calculations were right, and the fabric was heavy enough to block the sunlight. He still felt as though he were out on the hottest day of they year, but at least he was no longer on fire. Edward closed his eyes and let his body relax.

Edward didn't sleep at all, but a couple of hours later he had enough energy to at least think. He thought of Bella. Had they gotten away? Why had Alec and Jane left him alive?

Though he fought against the idea with everything he had, the truth nagged at him like a relentless dog. The only reason Alec and Jane would have for leaving him alive was to make him suffer. They had Bella.

He had to go to her. He had to find her.

His heart was beating. He knew logically that his heart never beat, but he would have sworn that now it was.

But it was still daylight. He would have to wait until nightfall. All he had to do at the moment was concentrate on gaining strength until he could go to her. He grabbed his arm and smashed the bitten flesh up next to his arm socket, licking around the wound as best he could reach.

His did the same to his black, cracked leg. He spit into his hand and rubbed it around the wound.

He knew he wouldn't be fully healed by nightfall, but hopefully his limbs would be attached enough to work. All he could do was sit and wait. Edward lay in his own personal hell, complete with sweltering heat, pain, and damnation. He had put Bella into this situation. He had hurt her, taken advantage of her, caused her pain. This was his punishment, and if it was the last thing he did, he would make it right.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella almost couldn't believe for a moment what was going on before her eyes. She stood, stunned at the top of the staircase. She had been drawn by Alice's screams, and now saw her friend, naked and crying under another man's cruel attention. The man was well dressed, and he was biting Alice up and down her arm. There was blood smeared over her, and Bella feared that he was killing her.

A rage and hurt washed over her. Edward was letting this happen. Why wasn't he stopping this? She scanned the small area and saw Edward on his back, lying underneath a woman, just staring. A small whimper escaped Bella's lips.

Edward met her eyes and held them, but he was too far away for Bella to see his expression. Still, she held his gaze. It was the only real thing in this horrific nightmare, and she held on like a drowning man gasping for air. Everything seemed to be a blur. Bella for the first time noticed Jasper when he shouted Edward's name. Apparently he had had enough of Alice's torture, and lunged himself at Alice.

The man holding her threw Jasper back with sickening ease, and he landed against the far wall with a crack. This seemed to ignite Edward into action, fighting the woman who was on top of him. Bella could only catch glimpses of what was happening, because they were moving so fast, but suddenly the other man was in the fray.

With the stranger no longer holding her up, Alice collapsed in a pile on the floor. She wasn't moving. Jasper wasn't moving.

"Alice? Can you hear me?" Bella had run down to her without her brain even telling her feet what to do.

Alice had lost a lot of blood and appeared too shaky to stand, but at least she was conscious. "Is Jasper alright?" she asked Bella.

Because Alice seemed to be hanging on, Bella ran over to Jasper. She quickly scanned him for injuries. The fight between the strange vampires and Edward went on loudly behind her. Though Bella was scared, she trusted in Edward's abilities. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to them.

When Bella touched the back of Jasper's head, her fingers came away bloody. "Jasper," she shook him a little bit, but he wasn't moving.

Alice had crawled over to them. "Jasper?" she questioned, placing a hand on his chest. "Is he breathing?" her voice was panicky.

When she pulled her hand away, a bloody handprint was left in its place. She placed her head on his chest, to listen for a heartbeat.

"What's going on?" Bella cried desperately to Alice, but she didn't answer.

"Jasper," she said brokenly, shaking his shoulders lightly.

All that Bella could think to do was wait for Edward - wait for Edward to kill the monsters and come to her, wrap her up in his arms, and take care of Jasper.

A horrible wrenching sound came from the vampire fray, and an arm was flung in their direction, hitting Bella in the foot. No. It couldn't be. Bella pushed it away from her like it was on fire. That was Edward's arm.

The horrible fighting was still going on, but it was at human speed now, allowing Bella to see the horrific nature of what was going on. She couldn't look away. Bella couldn't help but scream as she watched the sick man biting off Edward's leg, as Edward still fought with the woman.

Edward wasn't going to save them. The thought hit her hard. Edward, being the only vampire among humans, had always seemed infinitely strong and powerful.

Edward suddenly stopped moving, and Alec went for his head. With a dread in the pit of her stomach, she remembered Edward telling her how to kill a vampire. Edward was going to die.

"Nooo!" Bella screamed, but it didn't seem to affect the man at all.

"No, leave him alive," the woman said suddenly, which did cause her companion to stop. She stood up and seemed to dust herself off. There was blood all over the three of them. She turned to look Bella in the eyes.

Bella had been so scared to lose Edward, that she had for a moment forgotten about the danger she was in. But now, in that horrible creature's gaze, it was all too real.

.

..

...

...

..

.

The sweltering heat suddenly started to dissipate, and Edward knew that it was sunset. With a marked determination, Edward tested his throbbing leg. He could move it - he could walk. His arm was attached to his body, but it hung there uselessly for now.

Just another half hour, and the sun would no longer be a threat. He could go find Bella. His only hope was that they would wait to harm her. That they would want him to watch, and that would have kept her safe. He wouldn't let himself think of the alternatives. He couldn't.

Finally, Edward knew it was night. He threw the blanket off him and tried to stand. He wasn't used to being so slow, so weak. He tried to take off running, but he stumbled over his own feet. He needed time to adjust, but that was time he didn't have.

When Edward made it outside, the first thing he saw was the body. It had the horrible quality of the dead, so he knew there was no hope. A horrible wail built up inside him.

"My son," Edward gasped out as he fell to his knees before what was left of Jasper. "My boy."

Edward remembered the boy that Jasper was, how he had watched him grow into a man. The man he had raised. He picked up the lifeless blonde head in his hands. Human life was so tenuous. Edward had seen so much death in his long life, it was almost nothing. He even remembered thinking that Jasper's time would one day come as well, but he hadn't pictured it affecting him in the least.

But now, Edward cried. He didn't have any blood to spare, and still, it ran down his cheeks.

Jasper was bloodless, that much was obvious to Edward. Alec and Jane had drained him. There was no sign of Alice or Bella, so he knew they must have kept the girls.

Edward knew he had to go on, he had to find Bella, but he couldn't wrap his head around leaving Jasper there.

Edward had never changed a human, but he had seen it done. Even as Edward bit into his wrist, letting the precious blood flow out, he knew it probably wouldn't work. The human had to be only second's dead, their heart just having took it's last beat. The soul needed to still be lingering in the body, or else it wouldn't work.

He knew he needed as much blood in his veins as he could get, to have the energy to heal and find Bella, but still, he let it flow into Jasper's dead mouth. Edward knew the human should start to show signs of life immediately. But Jasper didn't move. And still, Edward let his blood flow into him. Jasper still didn't wake.

Edward cursed himself. He had gotten Jasper killed. He should have protected him. Jasper relied on him, and he had failed him. He felt weak by the time he finally realized it was hopeless. He kissed his dead son's lifeless forehead, for that's what Jasper had been to him. He hated himself for what he let happen, but he couldn't think about that now. He would hate himself even more if Bella was hurt. He had a responsibility to find her. He staggered to his feat, and followed the trail that Alec and Jane had done nothing to hide. They were expecting him. They knew he would come.

Edward would show up weak, drained of blood, a useless arm and a leg not much better. They would easily defeat him. They would kill Bella. They would torture her first.

Though it pained him not to go swiftly and surely straight to Bella, he knew that before he could do anything, he had to have blood. Edward made a detour to town. It was night, and most of the citizens were locked away in their homes. He needed blood. He needed a meal fast. He was beyond caring who he hurt in the process, there were more important people that he had to protect. He was about to break into a home, not caring whose it was, when he saw a man lying on the side of the street. By the smell of him, he was passed out drunk.

Edward picked up the man's thick wrist and bit, the man didn't even wake up. It had been a long time since he had killed anyone for blood. He drank from many people, but had maintained a strict composure, never taking too much.

As he drank from this man, though, her realized that he wasn't going to be able to stop. His body hungered for the blood too much. It was a sacrifice Edward was willing to make.

The man didn't even wake as Edward drained him dry. He felt more powerful, and though his left arm was still clumsy, he could start to move it. It wouldn't be enough though. Jane and Alec had beat him before, there was nothing to say they wouldn't be able to beat him again.

Edward was so strong, despite his relatively modest size, that he never really noticed the height difference on other men, he was stronger than them no matter what. But this man's size sparked an idea in him. He was even taller than Jasper, but where as Jasper was lean and somewhat lanky (it still hurt to think of him), this man was muscled. He was probably among the strongest of men. He must have been drinking all night to get himself this drunk.

Edward bit his own wrist, then flipped the dead man over on his back, fed some of the recently consumed blood back into him. This time it worked. The man's eyes flicked open as soon as the first drop made its way down his throat. Edward could see fear and confusion in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by bloodlust. New vampires were very hungry. Edward dutifully let him drink for a few minutes, before pulling his arm away.

The man looked up at Edward with wide, black eyes.

"Who are you?" The man asked, dazed.

Edward realized that this plan had been building in subconscious since he woke that morning. If he couldn't defeat the twins himself, he needed help. He could try to find one of his few vampire allies, but even if he could convince them to come help him, that would take weeks. The only other way was to make his own.

Edward hadn't wanted to think about this idea too much. He had never created a vampire before, and the idea was all-around unpleasant to him. He also knew that a baby vampire wasn't the greatest of allies, they could be unpredictable, to say the least. But beggars couldn't be chooses.

Edward watched his new creation warily, unsure what to expect. The man looked around, his eyes wide and questioning, he shook his head as though he was still drunk. Edward wondered if he could be. He recognized the other man's gaze zeroing in on his neck, and was therefore was one step ahead and was able to hurl himself back as the other man lunged for his blood.

"No." Edward said firmly.

"Who are you?" the man asked again.

"Come with me and I'll give you what you need to feel better."

Edward stood up and started walking away, going slow enough that the baby vampire had a chance to follow him, but quick enough not to leave him enough time to think about it.

Edward was really out of his element here. He barely spent any time with other vampires, let alone newborns. He wasn't sure the best way to treat this one, to get him to do what he wanted as soon as possible. Edward realized that he had to be open to the idea that the new vampire wouldn't be able to fight tonight. But if there was any chance, he had to take it. The idea of leaving Bella and Alice with Jane and Alec for even one extra day and night made his stomach crawl.

Edward knew that his creation would need blood, but he also knew that giving him human blood could send him into a bloodlust so strong, that even Edward's influence now as his maker could be overridden.

He would give him sheep blood. His creation didn't want to drink it at first. Edward drank some too, and the taste was horrendous, but he forced him to drain two sheep before he led him on the trail. He was in a zombie-like trance, following Edward. Edward wasn't sure if he thought he was dreaming or what, but he wasn't about to ask and get him thinking too hard. The docile nature suited his purposes just fine.

Edward was a good tracker, and easily followed the scent into the woods. He focused on Bella's scent, the stronger it got, the closer he knew he was getting toward her.

"Who are you?" The baby vampire asked, he was starting to get his bearings.

"All will be explained soon," Edward said in his best soothing voice, despite the tension in his body. "Trust me. We are in danger. We need to fight. Don't hurt the humans. But the others, fight to kill." Edward thought the more minimal the information the better. He needed his creation to focus on the task he was created to do.

Edward gripped his arm and stared him in the eye. He watched the hesitancy leave the other man's face, replaced by a grim determination. Edward's ability to influence the baby vampire would slowly fade as he lost his confusion and haziness that accompanied the change, but he hoped it would hold out for now.

"When we find them," Edward spoke with seriousness, "Hang back. I'll distract them. You need to attack them when they least expect it. Dig your nails into the neck and pull. Use your teeth if you need to. Do you understand?"

"Yes. . . but why? What is. . . "

"All will be explained. Trust me." Edward didn't give him a chance to answer.

Edward found them in a meadow in the forest. They hadn't made it nearly as they could have. They had decided to stop relatively close - to wait for him. They were confident in their abilities against him.

Though he could see in the dark no matter what, the moon was out, which meant Bella and Alice could see as well.

"Edward, finally," Jane said when he stepped into view. "We were starting to think you weren't going to make an appearance tonight after all." Jane was naked. She sat lounging, completely comfortable, with her hair flung over her shoulder. She looked like a goddess in the moonlight.

The scene behind her was terrifying.

His eyes immediately traveled to Bella. She was naked, her dress was bunched up around her face, blocking her view. Her hands were bound and stretched over her head, tied to a tree limb. Alice was in a similar position, only with no dress. Bella appeared to be balancing most of her weight on the balls of her feet, but Alice hung limp, her head lolling on her shoulder.

Edward quickly ran his eyes over her body, looking for any injuries. She was covered in dirt and mud and what looked like blood, but it was impossible to tell the extent of her injuries. He wished he could see her eyes, but just as well. He needed to focus on killing Jane and Alec, before he could go to Bella.

Jane was grinning at him, her smug expression telling him that she was ready to drag this out for as long as possible. She was about to open her mouth to presumably give some sort of gloating remark, when Edward's new vampire flew out of the woods and tackled Jane.

Edward realized that the vampire would most likely die. He wasn't trained, he wasn't as strong. But Edward didn't care. If he could just stay alive long enough to continue distracting Jane while he killed Alec, then it would be one on one, a fair fight. Edward didn't stop to see what was going on with Jane, he lunged himself at Alec. Alec had been in the panicked process of going to help Jane, and Edward waylaid him.

They fought. Edward wasn't at his strongest, but his rage well made up for it. Alec might not have spent the day under the sun with only a blanket for protection, reattaching his limbs to his body, but he had spent it allowing himself to fall into a state of relaxed, overconfidence. It was hard to say who had the advantage.

Edward was animalistic. He needed to kill Alec before Jane joined the fray, but Alec was a more stubborn opponent than he would have been comfortable with. Every time Edward was in position to dig his fingers under Alec's chin, the other vampire squirmed away at the last minute, hitting Edward with a punch, rolling them over. They were evenly matched.

Then Jane was on top of him. Edward didn't realize at first what had happened, when he felt two additional hands punching him in the back. It didn't make sense. It was too soon. Surely his creation could have held her off for longer than that. It felt like he had only been fighting with Alec for a minute.

Edward couldn't allow himself to give up, though. He doubled his effort. He had to just kill one, he kept thinking, then it would be a level playing field.

Then all of a sudden some of the weight was off of him again, and now he was only struggling with Jane. For a wild moment, he wondered if he had been able to kill Alec without realizing it, but then he saw the struggle off to his left and could have cried at the joy of it. His creation was still alive and what's more, had jumped back into the fray!

Edward focused his attention on getting Jane's arms from around his neck. He bit at her shoulder. They were pressed together as close as lovers, as she punched his head and he clawed at her arms and neck.

Dawn hit them all with a wave of burning warmth. They had all missed the first signs of the sunrise as they fought for their lives. Edward dazedly wondered what could have made the sun come up so early, which was of course ridiculous. They had been fighting a lot longer than Edward had realized.

The smart thing to do would be to run for cover. Edward could see that that was what Alec was trying to do, but Edward's creation wouldn't let him. Edward wouldn't let Jane either, as she furiously tried to buck from his arms, no longer on a war path, but furiously trying to retreat for her own life.

Edward knew that the baby vampire probably was unaware of the harmful affects of the sun, or else he would probably be running for cover himself. Edward didn't care. He now had the advantage. He wouldn't let Jane get away for anything, and if he had to give up his own life, so be it.

There, the sun burning his skin, the hissing, lethal vampire at his feet, Edward almost laughed at the poetic justice of it all. They had always thought themselves so strong, and had abused that strength against the humans. Edward was aware that he was far from guiltless in this. And now, on this day, their fatal flaw, the sun, would be what killed them all. Bella would survive. Alice would survive.

Edward let out an animalistic growl as he held onto Jane. She was screaming at him, calling him crazy, telling him the sun would kill all of them, but Edward was beyond hearing her words. Jane made the mistake now of trying to reason with a man possessed with rage, and Edward was still intent on the kill. He was going for her throat, but she blocked it with her arm. He tore it off with a harsh, metallic sound. Blood was gushing out. Alec was screaming for his sister.

Jane was weakened without her arm, and Edward had the much needed tactical advantage, finally. He pulled off her other arm, and she was helpless. Edward could feel his body weakening, but he would do this last thing. He dug his nails into her hard neck, and tore. After all that, he beheaded her with surprising ease.

Edward's eyes flashed wildly. Jane was dead. The other vampires were a pile of gore, flesh, and blood. Alec was limbless, except for his right arm, which was only partially attached. He appeared to be unable to move, but he stared at the head of his sister, moaning out a terrible, wordless lamentation. His creation lay on the ground, breathing hard. He knew that it was an act of shear terror, for vampires need not breath. Their skin was a horrible mottled black, and Edward knew that his must be as well.

He observed all this in the quickest of glances, but his focus on Bella. He knew he didn't have much longer left to live, and he needed her then.

"Help me," he felt the baby vampire reach out and grab his ankle. His creation had fought fearlessly and loyally. This new life would be gone from him before it could form into anything more than a dream. Perhaps that was for the best. Edward kicked off his pleading hand and continued to the tree where Bella was still strung up.

He tore the rope from the oak. Her sweet, soft body instantly collapsed into him, and he fell under the weight of her, barely able to hold her to him.

Bella tore the at the fabric over her head and screamed. She pushed herself wildly away from him, shear terror in her eyes. Edward wanted to hold her close, but didn't have the strength. All he could do was watch her. Her whole body shuddered with heart-wrenching convulsions as her eyes wildly flew around the clearing. She was like an animal newly released from a cage, unaware if this was a trick, trying to decide whether she should bolt or not.

But then, mercifully, she came to him. "Edward." His name on her lips was like a prayer. He could feel her gripping him under the shoulders, trying to pull him. He was too heavy for her.

"Edward," she begged, "Please move. Please!" He could feel her fists against his chest. He managed to lift his arm enough to grasp her hand in his. "Listen to me!" she was crying. "I love you. I love you, you idiot. Don't die. Please, try."

She was crying and pushing his body, but it was useless. Edward wasn't thinking clearly. His mind was like a fog. All he could focus on was Bella. He was aware of her command to move. He wanted to tell her to be quiet, that he would do anything she asked if only she would let him rest another moment, but she was crying and begging, so he made an effort for her. He managed to crawl a few feet in the direction she had been pushing, but then collapsed.

"Oh Edward." Bella was murmuring over him. He wanted to pull her closer, to hold her, but then she disappeared. He felt bereft. He needed her, this was his last chance.

Bella scrambled for what to do. Edward was barely recognizable, and she knew he was dying. She didn't know how long the sun had been up, but Edward seemed unable to move. The mess of death behind her was too horrible to look at. She tried to push Edward further into the shade, but just didn't hold the strength. The sun was beautiful and merciless.

Bella ran to her dress that she had torn from over her head only moments before. She tore it into pieces, and covered Edward's head, his hands. She layered it over his exposed skin until she had no more. She didn't know if that small protection would be enough to make it through the day.

She went back to Alice. The small girl hung helplessly from her abused wrists. She was bruised and so covered in her own blood that it was hard to believe that there was any left inside her. Bella cried as she tried to undo the knot holding Alice's wrists so tightly that her hands were white. Like Edward, the rope was unrelenting. Bella cried out at the frustration of it all.

Her eyes wildly flew around for something to cut it with, a sharp stone, but there was nothing. She pressed her head against Alice's chest, but could hear nothing.

"Alice," she pleaded. She held her head against the girl's chest for a moment. "I'm sorry." Bella was begging for forgiveness, for leaving her like that, in that final indignity. But right now, Edward needed her.

Edward felt her come back, finally, as though she could sense his need. She pressed herself flush against him, wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

Bella felt so alone in that moment. How had things gone so horrible so fast? She was the only one left.

Jasper knew right away that Alice was dead. There were many bodies in that clearing, but only one beating heart.

Ever since waking up, it was like his world was suddenly in focus. Everything was so much clearer. His sight, his hearing. All the sounds were sharp and poignant and beautiful. Colors were more vibrant, the edges of things more visible. It was as though, up until that point, he had been viewing the world through a slightly dusty mirror, and had not even known it. And now, it was actually like he was seeing the real world for the first time.

He knew he had been changed. The last thing he remembered clearly was yelling for Edward to do something, to help Alice, and then he woke up alone. The sun was shining brightly on him, but oddly enough, he felt no pain. It didn't make sense to him, because he knew it in his bones that he was no longer human, but if he was vampire, the sun should have been killing him. It wasn't.

There was no sight of Edward or Edward's body. Nor Alice or Bella. He took of in a run immediately. It was amazing how he could pick out their smells. He could tell the smell of the ocean from the smell of the dirt, and how they mixed together. He could actually decipher Alice's scent from Bella's, and could tell when he was getting closer because the scent was getting stronger. Edward's scent veered off toward the village, but Jasper kept on following the girls.

And running was indescribable. He thought this must be what animals feel like, when they are so completely and instinctually one with their movements. When the very act of moving muscles transcends all reason and thought of why one was doing it. He felt like a bird of prey, so intently diving through the sky.

When he reached the clearing, he tore Alice's restraints easily from the tree. It was a macabre sense of deja vu as he held her naked body to his. He remembered that day not even so long ago, when he had first found Alice, like he remembered an event from childhood.

"Jasper" he heard Bella call to him. She was crouched over Edward's prostrate body, fierce and animal-like in her unawareness of her own naked form. "Help. He's dying."

Bella was of course surprised to see Jasper there. She had watched Jane kill him herself. Jasper held Alice under one arm like she weighed nothing as he walked over to Edward. He grabbed the man by the color of his shirt and drug him into the tree line. The strength it required was beyond that of a human. Jasper was changed.

There were two graves. Jasper knew what they were for. He had often seen Edward spend days in the protective, healing womb of earth. Alec and Jane must have dug the graves for themselves, sometime during that awful night, for when daylight came. Jasper tossed Edward's body into the hole with such urgency that he fell like a rag doll. He shoveled the dirt quickly over him.

Then he turned to Alice. At that moment, everything he knew about changing a vampire was called into question. After all, he had been changed, presumably by Edward, but the ritual couldn't have happened according to plan. He was pretty much flying blind, but he had to do what he knew: all the blood must be drained, then the vampire would feed the blood back into the corpse.

He pulled Alice against him, and bit her still warm throat. There was such precious little blood in her, it made his heart hurt. This was Jasper's first feed, and it tasted better than anything he could have imagined. He drained her dry and wanted more. But he had to focus. He bit his wrist, and coaxed the blood into her lips. He rubbed her throat to try and get her two swallow it.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said as he poured his life-blood into her, his voice sounded odd, harsh against his ears. Bella hovered over the scene. Even as he poured his blood into her lips, he kissed her lifeless cheeks and her forehead and hair, begging her to drink. She didn't move.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella finally realized how cold she was. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, sitting over Alice's body, staring at nothing. Jasper sat equally still, holding Alice's limp body in his arms. When Bella id feel the cold, it came to her as a surprise. She looked down at her naked body, and for some reason it suddenly devastated her with humiliation. She pulled her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around herself for that meager protection.

Finally she cried. Small, helpless tears into her arms, almost silent. She longed for Edward, buried under the ground. She realized all she had to do was wait, wait for night. The sun was high and unrelenting in the sky. It was still early morning; the day would be long.

When Bella noticed the movement from the pile of dead vampires, she screamed. Jasper was suddenly in a crouching position, placing himself between her and the carnage, but nothing happened.

Bella crawled closer to the bloody corpses, but was careful to stay behind Jasper. The small movement happened again. It was the stranger, the third vampire.

Jane's head was lying a few feet away from her body, her face so burnt it was unrecognizable, but her blonde hair still intact. Alec was also burned beyond recognition, but the other one, the man, he was still alive.

Bella had been avoiding looking at the horrific sight, so she hadn't noticed that the third man wasn't burning with the rest of them. His milky white skin appeared black in most places, but that was just because he was covered in dirt and blood. The hours of sun hadn't turned him into a crispy ash, the way it had Alec's and Jane's. He was in much better condition, though he was missing both his legs.

Jasper growled bloodlust.

"Wait," Bella stopped him before he could kill the helpless vampire. "He was working with Edward. He's an ally."

Bella hadn't been able to see the hours of fighting, though she could hear the endless screams and growls and hits. Toward the end, though, when the sun started to rise, there were snippets of words. Bella hadn't even comprehended them at the time, but now she played them back to herself. Alec had been trying to reason with this other man, to join with them instead of Edward.

Bella went over to him. He looked up at her with clear, black eyes, his expression unreadable.

"Just let me die" he said, turning away from her.

Jasper went to his side as well. "Who are you?"

"Oh God, what's happening to me?" he cried out, "My legs." The man grabbed at his stumps where his legs were bitten and torn from his body during the fight. "Why aren't I dead?"

"Were you fighting with Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Who's Edward? Who are you?"

Bella looked to Jasper for some sort of explanation, but he looked just as confused as her.

"I'd rather die than live without my legs," the man was moaning.

"They will reattach," Jasper told him, and went to find his legs. He laid them down at the wound, pressing the torn flesh together. The man growled out in pain.

"What's happening to me?" he begged for answers.

"What's your name?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett McCarty."

"You're a vampire now, Emmett McCarty."

Emmett seemed to think about this for a minute. He was poking and prodding at the rend in legs, but Jasper knocked his hands away. He laid his head back on the ground and looked up at the sky. "You're from the castle. Cullen. The vampire."

"Edward Cullen is who you were with last night." Jasper told him.

No one spoke for a while, the newborn appeared stunned as he lay unmoving. They were all waiting now. Waiting for night. Waiting for Edward. Jasper kept looking over his shoulder at Alice, checking on her, but she hadn't moved.

"I'm so hungry," Emmett moaned after a while. Jasper knew what he meant. He could feel the hunger building in his own stomach, but he knew what it was, knew to expect it. He had given a lot of blood to Alice, and he was feeling weak, hungry, the newborn had lost much blood in his fight, so must be feeling it as well.

Jasper looked down at the large man, to see him staring hungrily at Bella. Bella was whimpering and covering her nakedness as best she could with her arms. Jasper was startled to see this, and wondered how long he had been daydreaming.

He slipped off his shirt. His were the only clothes that weren't half destroyed out of the lot of them. He handed it to Bella, and she pulled it over her head gratefully.

"I'm going to go find food," Jasper said, knowing that neither he nor the other man would likely make it through the day without doing so. He didn't want to think what he might do to Bella if he let his hunger get too out of control. Because she smelled good. He turned to her and murmured quietly. "Stay out of his reach, over here," he directed Bella, "Until I get back." He stared into her eyes until he knew she understood and nodded yes.

Jasper found a deer almost right away. Catching it was surprisingly easy, and he drained the whole thing. Then he caught a fawn and drug it back for the other man. The vampire's drank the blood, as Bella sat with her head pressed to her knees, refusing to look.

Edward woke and knew in his bones that it was finally night. He could hear Bella's heartbeat, and had never been more relieved in his decades of life than he was at that moment. It only took him a minute to tear his way to the surface from his shallow grave.

He was barely out of the dirt, still covered in it, than he felt Bella's body pressed against him. She was sobbing into his chest, but he still felt like the luckiest man alive. She was okay, and relatively unharmed.

"Bella, Bella," he moaned into her hair, stroking her, holding her.

"Jasper," Edward breathed out when he saw the bright blonde hair of the man he knew to be dead. But he wasn't. He was a vampire, and he was sitting right there, in this meadow of death and horror.

He didn't loosen his hold on Bella by a millimeter as he approached Jasper. "You're alive."

Bella was shaking and crying in his arms. Jasper grasped his upper arm for a moment, and Edward looked at him in a way that he hoped would make him understand all his feelings.

Then Alice shuddered and opened her eyes.

The group that walked up to the Cullen castle were like soldiers come home after years of battle. Jasper carried Alice. Though it had taken all day, her abused body had managed to make the change. She was still too weak to move, though. Jasper feared that there was something wrong. The three vampires changed that day were unlike any he or Edward had ever met. He didn't know what to expect.

Emmett's legs were reattached, and he could move them, but he needed to balance against Edward to keep from falling. He hobbled along behind Edward, holding his shoulder. Edward kept his arm around his waist to support the much larger man's weight, even as he did the same to Bella on his other side. He was unwilling to let her go.

EPILOGUE

Bella sighed and rested her head on Edward's shoulder. He grinned and kissed her cheek. The night was snowy and cold outside their carriage, but those inside weren't affected at all.

"Happy my love?" Edward whispered into his fiancee's ear.

"More than I could ever have dreamed," she smiled up at him.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Could you two be any more sickening?" he asked from the opposite seat.

"Stop it you. It's sweet." Alice scolding playfully and slapped him in the chest. She was sitting on his lap so there was enough room in the carriage for Emmett as well. The large vampire took up the space of two Alice's.

Jasper sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. There carriage plodded through the small town, finally stopping at their destination.

Bella hopped out of the carriage easily, with the newfound grace of a vampire. Edward followed her grinning. "We shouldn't be long," he told the other three before shutting the door.

Bella found it was hard to stop smiling as her love put his arm around her waist and led her to the door she knew all too well, from what felt like a lifetime ago.

The elderly woman who opened the door looked so startled to see the handsome, wealthy couple that it was almost comical. She managed to reign in her surprise enough to remember her manners. "How can I help yous, Sir, Madame?"

Bella smiled. "Mrs. Henderson."

Now Mrs. Henderson really looked surprised. She took a moment to stare at the well dressed woman in front of her, wondering how on earth this lady knew her name. Her brown hair was tied back elegantly and fashionably, yet simple and sweet. She wore a very luxurious looking fur coat, and her face held a calm, serene quality of one who didn't have a worry in the world.

"Well, my lord," Mrs. Henderson grasped a hand against her ample bosom. "Is that ye, wee Bella Swan?"

Bella laughed. "Yes, it's me."

"Soon to Bella Cullen," Edward added.

Mrs. Henderson's attention turned to the devastatingly handsome man with his arm wrapped around their long lost orphan. "Well I'll be."

"May we come in, Mrs. Henderson?" Bella asked politely.

"Of course. Of course." the woman ushered the young couple in the door. "My God. I can barely believe it's you, our little Bella."

"What is going on here? It's much too late for visitors." Bella looked up at the sound of the Mother Anne's voice. "I really must insist that you come back another time."

Mother Anne stopped and finally looked at the beautiful young couple in the doorway and faltered in her steps.

"Can you believe it, Mother?" Mrs. Henderson said, "It's our Bella, and she's to be married."

Mother Anne's mouth fell open in shock. Bella wasn't sure how she would react to seeing this woman again. She thought she might be angry, after all, this was the woman who had sold her. She couldn't help but feel a touch of betrayal, but overall, she was too happy to hold a grudge.

"We've come to adopt," Bella smiled and addressed Mrs. Henderson, "We'd like to take Rosie home with us."

"Oh my," Mrs. Henderson smiled with tears in her eyes and pressed a hand to her mouth, "She'll be so happy to see you."

"Is she still in our old room?"

"Yes."

Mother Anne discretely avoided Bella's eyes as she walked past, which was just as well. Edward followed her up the stairs to the small rooms. Though both vampires could see perfectly well in the dark, Bella lit a candle upon entering the sleeping girl's room, so that she would be able to see.

"Rosie," Bella whispered. The small blonde girl opened her shockingly blue eyes. It took her a moment to get her bearings, then she sat up.

"Bella!" The two girls wrapped their arms gleefully around each other. Rose started to cry. "I thought you were dead. You're alive!" She sobbed heavily into Bella's shoulder.

"I'm here. It's okay."

Finally Rose managed to calm down and pulled back slightly. "How did you escape?" she asked, wiping at her wet cheeks. Bella let out a breathless laugh, wiping at her own tears.

"There is so much to tell you," Bella said, running an affectionate hand over the girl's soft hair. "And there is someone I want you to meet."

Bella gestured to Edward, who stepped forward. "This is Edward. He and I are getting married."

Rose stared. "Married?. . . but you can't" her eyes flashed wildly from the stranger to Bella.

"Oh sweetie. Edward is a good man, you'll see."

"But I don't want you to leave again," Rose wailed, attaching her skinny arms tightly around Bella's neck.

"Rosie. We want you to come with us."

The younger girl pulled back again and stared at Bella, then Edward, then Bella. "You do?"

Bella smiled. "Yes. If that's what you want, we want you to come and live with us."

"I want to."

"Good. We're going to leave tonight. Now. I'll help you pack while Edward signs some papers. Okay?"

"Yes!" Rose jumped out of bed excitedly and started furiously pulling out items from underneath it. Edward chuckled and left the girls to it while he followed Mrs. Henderson to the office.

Less than an hour later, Rose, bundled in her thickest jacket, which was shabby and not nearly warm enough for her, followed Bella and Edward to their waiting carriage and her new life.


End file.
